The Secrets of the Sparrow
by LeiaLeFey06
Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, called The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate.The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain
1. Greating the Pearl and its Captain

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 1: Greeting The Pearl and its Captain

It was a wonderful day to be at sea. Any sea captain would say that especially Captain Grace Sparrow Turner of The Sparrow. The wind was perfect and the sea was talking in a sweet melody that it only sang in on perfect days like this. They were just days away from civilization and Port Royal where she and her crew would be posing as good law abiding merchant sailors. She knew all too well of the reputation of Admiral James Norrington. He'd hang a pirate that got within half a kilometer of the place if he could. She was a good actress. She had to be to protector her daughter.

She sat in her office going over the latest figures of supplies left on the ship when her First Mate Charles Roberson stormed it.

"Captain, we have a situation," he said as he started to pace.

"Well, damn it, Charles! Stop pacing and spit it out," she replied.

He stopped pacing and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"By the look on your face alone, this doesn't look good. Bad news first," she said.

"That's all there is. We're coming up on The Black Pearl," he replied.

"Weren't there rumors that Barbossa is dead and Jack Sparrow is Captain again?"

"Unconfirmed rumors."

"Anamaria would know."

"Why don't you ask her, Captain? She is Faith's governess."

"I'll do that and you get back to the helm and steer the ship. Let's just hope they don't attack us until I join you."

On board The Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow was enjoying the weather and a bottle of rum while on his way to Port Royal to visit his friends Will and Elizabeth with special clearance from Norrington. He kept his hands tight to the wheel of the ship and his eyes straight ahead unaware of the ship that was coming up behind them.

"JACK!" Gibbs yelled walking towards him.

"What is it Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"We've got a bit of a problem."

"A problem with The Peal? That's impossible!"

"Not with the ship, Jack. We've got company."

"Really?" Jack asked with a lopsided grin formed on his lips.

"Not that kind of company. It's The Sparrow. She's gaining on us and fast."

"Tell the crew not to run out the guns."

"What? Jack, are you crazy? Captain Turner will kill you."

"That devil woman? She won't lay a hand on me. It's Anamaria that I worry about."

"Anamaria is on that ship?"

"Yes. Well, Captain Turner might slap me mind you I did steal some of her rum. Make sure the crew knows not to attack. I want to have a peaceful talk with that crazy woman."

"I'll tell them. You're really odd, Jack. One minute the woman is a devil…the next minute she's just crazy. Which is it?"

"I 'ave no idea. I've known her since she was a baby and still haven't figured her out."

"Then I'll let you deal with her."

Grace Turner might be a mother but for once her maternal instincts weren't primary. Jack Sparrow was indeed the Captain of The Black Pearl and she had a major bone to pick with him. It just happened to do with six missing kegs of rum that he had stolen from her. She headed towards the helm of her own ship where she again met her very flustered First Mate.

"What now, Charles?" she asked.

"The Black Pearl has not ran out their guns, Captain, but instead ran up a flag of truce," he answered.

"Well, I'll be. Jack Sparrow hasn't changed a bit. Run up a flag of truce and aweigh anchor next to The Pearl. I'm going aboard to have a chat with Captain Sparrow about some missing rum."

"Captain, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I am. Just keep Anamaria and Faith below deck. I don't need Anamaria murdering Jack and my daughter it."

"Yes, Captain."

Jack Sparrow stood silent at the helm of The Pearl wondering what Captain Grace Turner was going to do when she saw the flag of truce flying from the high black-wooden mast of The Pearl. He had let go the anchor and only waited. This time he hoped she wouldn't threaten to kill him for stealing rum again.

"JACK! JACK!" Gibbs yelled running up to him.

"Gibbs, ye don't have to yell," Jack replied.

"Yer plan worked. Captain Turner has run up a flag of truce."

"Good ole Gracie. She's always wanting to talk to Jack when the opportune moment arises."

"I just hope she doesn't try to kill ye this time."

"Me, too."

"It looks like she's about to board The Pearl and without Anamaria, Jack."

"Good. I have a better chance at coming out of this alive then. I'll go meet her. You stay here. Don't come over there until the opportune moment comes."

Jack walked in usual walk over to spot on the starboard side of The Pearl where Captain Grace Sparrow Turner stood with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She looked as if she wanted to kill him or at least slap him. He still wasn't sure whether or not he deserved it.

"Hello, Gracie," he said.

"Hello, Jack," she replied.


	2. Sibling Interrogations

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Author's Note (2): I read from reviews that some people were confused by having just one chapter up. I had a few more written so I decided to put Chapter 2 up. I'll add more after I get some reviews. I hope this chapter helps with the confusion. If you're still confused let me know and I know Chapter 3 will ease that confusion.

Chapter 2: Sibling Interrogations

Grace Sparrow Turner wondered what was on the mind of Jack Sparrow when he walked over to her. He looked a little frightened to see her. She didn't blame him. She was very angry with him. After all he did deserve it for stealing six kegs of _her_ rum. Sometimes she wondered how she put up with him.

"Hello, Gracie," he said.

"Hello, Jack," she replied.

"I didn't expect to run into you."

"No one ever does, Jack. I just show up… just like you."

"Don't start that again."

"Start what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Gracie."

"Jack, how many times have told you NOT to call me Gracie. I'm not seven anymore."

"You're still seven to me."

"Of course I am. That's when you left home for good. That's the last time I had a big brother around to protect me."

"Is this why you boarded MY ship?"

"No, Jack, it isn't. I find it very funny. You actually talk like an intelligent human being around me instead of a pirate."

"Say that to anyone and I'll deny that we're related."

"That's my brother. The best liar I ever met."

"You were always good at it yourself."

"I had to be. Look at our family, Jack."

"I don't want to go there."

"Of course you don't. You're not the one father put into an arranged marriage with the son of one of his fellow pirates."

"So that's why they call you Captain Turner?"

"Are you that thick?"

"Gracie, what happened to your husband?"

"Long story but I still have a daughter to raise."

"What's her name?"

"Faith. Anamaria is her governess."

"I never imagined Anamaria taking care of kids."

"You don't imagine a lot of things, Jack. Let's talk about what you owe me for that rum you stole."

"Come one, Gracie. It was only a few bottles."

"Don't come one Gracie me, Jack. It was six kegs."

"Ok so it was more than a few bottles."

"Where are you headed to anyway? From the direction your going it looks like Port Royal."

"That's exactly where I'm going."

"And, you expect to survive Admiral Norrington?"

"He's given me special permission to visit two dear friends of mine, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, they're to be married soon."

"Norrington? The Navy Admiral most known for hanging pirates is allowing Jack Sparrow…"

"It's _CAPTAIN_ JACK SPARROW!"

"Pardon me. Captain Jack Sparrow, the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean has special permission from the Navy Admiral most known for hanging pirates to visit the territory that he controls?"

"Yes."

"What did you do save his life?"

"Not exactly."

"Let me guess…a long story."

"Something like that."

"I'll tell you…"

"When the opportune moment comes I know."

"Where are you going?"

"I was actually, also, headed to Port Royal."

"How do you manage to survive Norrington?"

"Pose as merchant rum dealer Grace Sheridan. Your payment for those six kegs of rum can be not giving me away."

"I'll do my best."

"You're a dishonest man, Jack. I trust you to stay dishonest when it comes to my identity and not do anything incredibly stupid. I'll see you in Port Royal and when we get there. You don't know me."

"Whatever you say. As long as you keep Anamaria away from me."

"I'll do my best."

Grace turned and re-boarded her own ship leaving her brother to take care of himself like he had done the past **twelve** years. She met Charles at the helm. He was beginning to look nervous.

"Don't look so nervous, Charles, Jack Sparrow is not a problem of ours," she said to him.

"Why do you say that, Captain?" Charles asked.

"Because he's my brother."

"Jack Sparrow is…"

"_CAPTAIN_ Jack Sparrow is my brother, yes."

"He won't give us away in Port Royal?"

"No."

"What about the missing rum?"

"I'll worry about that. Now, raise our merchant flags and get us ready to make way again. I want you at the helm for now. I'd like some time with Faith for a while. I'll be below if you need me."

Grace went down below in search of Anamaria and Faith. She knew that Anamaria would realize that the ship was anchored and there would be many questions to be answered. Some questions she was not sure she wanted to answer.


	3. A Mother First

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 3: A Mother First

Anamaria looked at Grace angrily. Lucky for Grace she had just put Faith down for a nap or she would be yelling the walls of the ship to pieces at her. She was definitely Jack Sparrow's sister if any woman could possibly share the blood of that man. Grace was up to something. Somehow Anamaria just knew it had something to do with Grace's "missing" husband that she never spoke of. What had she found out to send her on yet another wild goose chase after a man who had probably moved on with his life?

"I know you met with Jack," Anamaria said.

"I had my reasons for keeping you below, Anamaria," Grace replied.

"What did Jack say to you, Grace? You have a smirk on your face. It must have something to do with him."

"And, if it does?"

"I'm sick of all these wild goose chases. You haven't gotten anywhere in years."

"That's why I'm going back to where I left him. According to Jack he's there."

"Jack knows?"

"Of course not."

"Then how do you know 'according to Jack?'"

"Because Jack is going there to visit him."

"Jack's going to Port Royal…it can't be…"

"Can't be what, Anamaria?"

"Will."

"It is Will."

"You lie."

"Why the hell would I lie about being married to William Turner? We have to hope the winds are on our sides now before he marries this Elizabeth and commits a terrible sin…"

"You mean to tell me that you've been faithful all these years?"

"I have. I love Will."

"Isn't he in for a surprise when he sees you."

"The bigger surprise would be Faith."

"Don't kill the whelp of shock."

"Will is far from being a whelp."

"All this time your brother has accused him of being a eunuch."

"I assure you, Anamaria. Will is far from being a eunuch," Grace said as she began to laugh.

Anamaria burst into laughter realizing what Grace had just said trying not to imagine what Will hid beneath his pants.

"Jack should be punished for what he said about Will," Grace said.

"Let me at him then," Anamaria replied.

"I made a deal with Jack, Anamaria. It includes keeping the two of you separated so you won't kill each other. I can't break it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a mother first. I'll do what I must to keep Faith safe and get Will back into her life."

"I can understand that. You must keep Faith safe."

"Speaking of Faith, she's waking up from her nap. I'll take care of her for a while. You keep the boys in line."

"'Aye, Captain," Anamaria said leaving the cabin.

Grace sat down on the edge of the bed next to where her daughter was stirring. She ran her fingers gently through her daughter's curly, dark hair and smiled. This beautiful little girl was perfect. Grace only hoped that Will would see her the same way. She watched as Faith stopped stirring and awoke peacefully. The little girl rubbed her eyes and looked over at her mother with a groggy smile.

"Mummy," Faith said sitting up.

"Hello, my little one," Grace replied as she started stroking her daughter's hair again.

"Are we still at sea?"

"Yes, Faith, we are."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place called Port Royal."

"Do they like pirates there or do we have to pretend again?"

"We have to pretend again."

"Ok, mummy. I can pretend."

"Of course you can pretend, sweetheart."

"When will we find my daddy?"

"Hopefully soon, baby."

"Tell me your sea saying, mummy."

"Of course."

Faith crawled into her mother's lap and curled up comfortably. Grace held her daughter gently to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The winds carry us across water through all weather. To our destinations they take us as if we were birds flying home for the spring. We might not always find what we're looking for but the ocean's blue water gives us hope. There is always something more because when you're on the sea you are completely free," Grace said as she ran her fingers through Faith's hair.

"Thank you, mummy," Faith said.

"You're welcome."


	4. Arrival in Port Royal

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 4: Arrival in Port Royal

Four days later Grace found herself being called to the helm. They had to be at Port Royal. Lucky for her she was already dressed like a proper lady. She could not bear to blow her cover story right in front of Admiral Norrington. She approached the helm staring at her First Mate waiting for him to speak.

"Speak, Charles, and this better be good news," she said.

"It is, Captain. We're approaching Port Royal now," Charles replied.

"Thank God."

"I knew you'd be pleased."

"You think I'm not?"

"No, I don't."

"You know what you're doing here, Charles. Get us into those docks preferably next to the Pearl. I'm going to my cabin to get Faith and Anamaria. I'll be back in time to greet the Admiral."

"'Aye, Captain."

Grace quickly went below to her cabin. When she opened the door she found Faith and Anamaria inside. They were finding some newfound way to entertain themselves.

"We're docking at Port Royal now. It's time to come on deck," Grace said.

"We're coming now," Anamaria replied.

"Yeah. We coming, mummy," Faith added.

"Then come on," Grace said as she exited the cabin.

Grace immediately went back to the helm and was quickly followed by Anamaria and Faith. She noticed several British officers were already waiting to great them. She could only presume them to be Admiral Norrington and his welcome committee. Once the ship was docked she stood silently as one of them began to board the ship and she walked over to meet him.

"I'd like to speak with the Captain of this ship," he said.

"I am the Captain," Grace replied.

"Then, I'd like to know your name and business in Port Royal."

"My name is Grace Sheridan. I am a merchant. My ship is low on supplies and I would like to see a civilized settlement for once that contains no Pirates to steal my merchandise."

"Very well Miss…"

"It's Mrs…"

"Then shouldn't your husband be the Captain?"

"My husband is missing and has been for nearly **six** years."

"I understand. I just ask that you and your crew make no trouble while you are here or you are subject to the law."

"I understand."

"And you may pay the docking fees…"

"My First Mate will handle it when he leaves the ship."

"Of course."

"May I inquire as to your name?"

"I am Admiral James Norrington. Please let me know if I could be of any assistance to you while you are here, Mrs. Sheridan."

"I shall, Admiral Norrington."

"Call me James."

"Then you may call me Grace."

"I'll see you in the town perhaps later then, Grace?"

"You shall."

Anamaria walked up to Grace just as Admiral Norrington took his leave of the ship. Grace was giving her an odd look.

"Jack is unlucky to be a man," Grace said to her.

"Why?" Anamaria asked.

"Because Norrington might have let him off easy had he been a woman…he's quite the flirt."

"Is this a joke?"

"He was just trying to make me blush. He's terrible at it."

"Good to know."

"Let's get Faith and find Will."

"Shouldn't we find Jack first?"

"Not a bad idea. He'll know where Will is."


	5. Running Into Rum Stealing Brothers

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 5: Running Into Rum Stealing Brothers

Grace, Anamaria, and Faith were walking the streets of Port Royal in the bright afternoon sun. Grace was hoping they would run into Jack or even Will and would be able to avoid Admiral Norrington. She wanted nothing to do with the Navy Admiral who seemed to fancy her. It just would seem that her luck was against her when Admiral Norrington walked over to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Grace?" he asked.

"No thank you, James," she said.

"Is that your daughter?" he asked motioning towards Faith.

"She is and Anamaria is her governess. I do my best to see that she is in the best possible care whenever I am busy taking care of affairs on board the ship."

"You are a one of a kind woman, Grace. Women do not usually do for themselves when it's the husband's job to provide for them."

"You'll find that even if my husband were not missing I would still insist on doing things for myself. I am a free spirit, Admiral. I would not survive being locked up in the house all day tending to the children and having social teas with other married women."

"And your husband? What did he think…."

"Excuse me, Admiral," Grace said cutting Norrington off as she spotted Jack across the crowded street talking to a woman that appeared to be around her age and of high social standing, "But it seems I've spotted a pirate that owes me money. This is an issue that must be settled."

"You must be talking about Sparrow," Norrington replied.

"Who else would I be talking about? Who is the lady he's speaking with?"

"That is the governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann. I really wish she wouldn't speak to that pirate filth."

"Well, I'm about to. If you'll excuse me. Come along, Anamaria, Faith."

Anamaria followed Grace while steadily holding onto Faith. They crossed the crowded street and walked straight up to where Jack was standing. Jack himself nor Elizabeth Swann noticed them there. Maybe it was a good thing.

"Captain Sparrow," Grace said to get Jack's attention.

Jack Sparrow who was in the middle of a conversation with Elizabeth Swann soon to be Elizabeth Turner instantly recognized the voice that was calling him from behind. He recognized it as that of his younger sister Grace, but with Norrington around he would just have to recognize her as Grace Sherridan, merchant sailor and captain of The Sparrow. He whirled around from his conversation with Elizabeth and found himself facing her.

"Oh, you again," Jack said as if he had been trying to avoid her.

"You forget, Captain Jack Sparrow, that you have a debt to pay," Grace said trying to play off their charade.

Elizabeth Swann had stepped closer to this stranger who obviously wanted something from Jack. She had to find out what it was and if this woman was dangerous.

"Captain Sherridan, you are clearly overreacting," Jack said in his normal calm tone.

"Am I?" Grace asked tauntingly.

"Jack, what is she talking about, and who is she?" Elizabeth asked butting into the conversation.

"Oh forgive me," Jack said, "Elizabeth this is…"

"Captain Grace Sherridan of The Sparrow," Grace said interrupting Jack, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swann."

"How did you know who I am?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Admiral Norrington."

"He must like you."

"He hasn't gotten the point yet. I'm married."

"What kind of sailor are you, Captain Sherridan? There aren't many women captains on the sea I understand unless they're pirates."

"Grace here is a rum merchant," Jack replied to Elizabeth with a grin causing Grace to give him a dirty look.

"Now I know why you're in debt to her, Jack."

"Actually, Elizabeth, luv, you're in debt to her."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Explain yourself, Jack," Grace said in a demanding tone.

"You own Sparrow Island. I'm just governor. I couldn't control my last guest's apparent impulses to set everything on fire and that includes all the food, shade, gun powder, and rum," Jack replied.

"Jack, you're saying that Miss Swann destroyed my island and supplies I had stored there?"

"Yes he is," Elizabeth said before Jack could say anything, "For a start of an apology and an explanation I would like to invite you to dinner and offer you lodging with me if you don't have any already."

"Thank you, Miss Swann. I'll accept, but I do have a child and a maidservant accompanying me."

"That's fine. Jack, you can stay with Will. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you."

"Where is the eunuch anyway?" Jack asked as Grace let out a slight giggle.

"At the blacksmith's shop as always. He'll be at dinner tonight. I'm just wondering how you are to be addressed Captain Grace Sherridan?"

"It's Mrs," Jack answered for her.

"Captain Sparrow, thank you for telling Miss Swan that for me, but it is my business not yours," Grace said slightly furiated with Jack.

"You're married?" Elizabeth asked, "Where is your husband?"

"It's a long story. We got separated from each other shortly after we got married. I soon discovered that I was with child. I gave birth to a daughter I named Faith. We've been married **six** years now and away from each for over **five**. Faith turned **five** years old just recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Sherridan."

"I'm trying to find him now. I've always loved him even though we've been apart for so long."

"Maybe he feels the same about you."

"I can only hope that, but I cannot expect it."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Oh. I could not imagine being put into an arranged marriage."

"Neither could I until I was told by my mother about it."

"I'm sure it came as quite a shock."

"To me and to him. We married in secret."

"Yes. Miss Swann as much as I would love to continue this conversation I must see a blacksmith about getting a new sword made."

"You know swordplay?"

"I must admit that I'm not completely a lady."

"Neither am I. I've turned pirate quite a few times."

The two women laughed before being interrupted by Jack clearing his throat.

"Captain Sheridan, I can escort you to the blacksmith's shop if you would like," Jack said.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow," Grace replied, "Miss Swann, I must ask if you are too busy as to go with my governess and daughter on ahead to your home?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Sheridan. I was about to go back home as it was. They are welcome to come with me," Elizabeth said warmly.

"I'll leave Anamaria and Faith with you then."

"Anamaria?"

"Is that familiar to you, Miss Swann?"

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth lied.

"Captain Sparrow, if you please."

"Please what?" Jack asked.

"Have you lost your mind already?"

"Oh, of course. Follow me, Captain Sheridan."

Jack started out into the crowded street and Grace quickly followed leaving Anamaria and Faith behind with Elizabeth Swann. Jack was leading her right where she wanted to go but little did he know that he was eating right out of her hands. At the moment everything was going according to plan. That did not mean that they could just suddenly be ruined by any sudden change in circumstance. Everything changes but her hope to please her father had not. She had always did her best to love Will like he deserved to be loved, and she longed to be a good wife to him. Staying with him and making her marriage work was the only thing she could do to please her now deceased father. She knew deep down that things had changed with him. She just hoped that maybe her coming back into his life would change them.

"Gracie," Jack said.

"What, Jack?" Grace asked.

"I believe this is the place you asked to be escorted to."

"Shouldn't you take me inside?"

"I'm no gentleman."

"Why don't you try to be for once?"

"Well, come on."

"Remember, save face, brother, dear."

"I thought I wasn't your brother in public."

"Do you see Norrington anywhere?"

"You have a point."

Jack then opened the doors and stepped inside. He held them open and waited for Grace. She was hesitant. From this moment on everything was going to be very different.


	6. Ghosts of the Past

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm considering a prequel story you'll see why after ready chapter seven.

Chapter 6: Ghosts of the Past

Will Turner was working on his latest order, a new sword for an incoming Commodore. That's all Norrington would tell him. The sword was to be a welcome gift when the Commodore arrived. Some times he wondered why he dealt with Norrington on a regular basis. He then looked up from his work to see Jack Sparrow enter the shop. Jack stepped inside and looked back outside through the open doorway as if he were waiting for someone else to enter behind him.

"Are you comin' in or not?" Jack asked out the door.

"Who are you talking to, Jack?" Will asked.

"Hello, whelp."

"Jack…."

"Oh, I'm just talking to…"

"Don't be so bloody impatient, Jack!" Grace exclaimed as she entered the shop letting the door slam behind her nearly catching her skirt in it.

The color nearly drained from Will's face. The woman who had entered the shop behind Jack was like a ghost from his past. He had not seen her for nearly **six** years and had even heard of her death. How could she be standing before him now?

"Whelp!" Jack yelled. "Will!"

"Sorry, Jack. Lost my concentration," Will replied snapping back to reality.

"On her," Jack said pointing to Grace, "Don't waste yer time. She's married and yer about to be."

"Anything else you're not telling me, Jack?"

"Oh yes, Will. He's leaving out a lot. Aren't you, Jack?" Grace answered for Jack.

"What is she talking about?"

"She's my sister," Jack said.

Will got a second round of shock. Jack Sparrow had a sister. That was just wonderful. How on earth did she get past Norrington?

"Bet yer wonderin' how Gracie got past Norrington?" Jack asked.

"You'd be right, Jack. She's your sister which probably makes her a pirate. How did she get past Norrington?" Will replied.

"Why don't you let me answer this, Jack? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Grace said before Jack could say anything.

"How did you get past Norrington?"

"Norrington has no idea of the relation between Jack and I. He believes me to be a merchant sailor named Grace Sheridan. I really am a pirate though, but I even kept that detail from Miss Swann."

"Norrington believed you?"

"He's bloody stupid," Jack said, "And, he needs to get himself a girl. Are you alright, Will?"

"I'm fine."

"He looks as if he's seen a ghost," Grace said.

"Are you, Grace? Are you a ghost?"

Grace laughed as a suspicious but puzzling look began to form on Jack's face. He was wondering what was going on between Grace and Will that he didn't know about. There was something that one or both of them wasn't telling him or hadn't told him.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I was about to ask Grace the same thing," Will replied.

"Funny, Will, I was about to ask you that question," Grace retorted.

"Will one of you answer me?!" Jack yelled.

"Ask Grace," Will said.

"Gracie, what didn't you tell me before we got to Port Royal?"

"Jack! For the last time don't call me Gracie!" Grace exclaimed.

"Just answer the question, Grace."

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"I'll answer it then," Will said interrupting Jack and Grace's spat, "She's my wife."

"But yer supposed to be marryin' Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed.

"I thought she was dead. They found her mother's body and the house her mother lived in had been pillaged. I could only come to one conclusion that Grace had been killed by pirates when she went to Ireland to get her mother and bring her back here. I had no idea that she was still alive."

"How long ago was this?" Jack asked.

"Almost **six** years ago, don't you bloody remember when mother was murdered by Barbossa, Jack?" Grace answered.

"Don't badger me about that! You remember what kind of shape I was in. What about little Faith, Grace?"

"Who is Faith?" Will asked.

"Your daughter," Grace replied as she turned to leave the shop.

"My daughter?"

"Yes, Will. She's just **five**. I discovered that I was carrying your child just before the ship reached port in Ireland. I was going to stay there until the child was born due to my mother's insistence. Not even a week had past when The Pearl arrived. We thought it was Jack but little did we know about the mutiny and the curse. Barbossa murdered my mother right in front of me and kidnapped me. Somehow I managed to escape. Several months later Faith Kathleen Turner was born. Anamaria is now her governess. She's a lot of help. Will, I know you probably love this Elizabeth but your daughter needs you."

"I'll be at Elizabeth's for dinner tonight. I already told her I would come."

"She's invited me to stay with her."

"You can't tell her who you really are. She's trustworthy but it just isn't safe."

"I kind of figured that part. I could just imagine the reaction now when she finds out that you're already married and to Jack Sparrow's sister no less."

"What's so wrong with being related to me?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"Nothing Jack just ignore what I just said."

"Grace, why did it take you nearly five years to get back here to me…your husband?" Will asked putting Grace on the spot.

"Will, that's a rather long story I would like to save for another day."

"I still would like to hear it."

"Another day. I promise."

"I'll be sure that you uphold it."


	7. Parlor Tricks

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 7: Parlor Tricks

Dinner time had arrived and the usual Dinner party along with a few new guests had arrived at the Governor's household for dinner. The servants were preparing the courses and setting the table as the guests entered the main parlor of the house. Grace felt somewhat out of place in this high society dinner but no one was more out of place than Jack. Since the engagement Will had become a usual dinner guest, and Norrington always ate dinner at the governor's household. No one really knew why he did. Anamaria being classified as Grace's servant was to eat and stay with the other servants. Little Faith was even attendance and also the youngest person at dinner, but she would not arrive downstairs until dinner was to be served. There were several other people there that looked quite important but Grace wasn't quite sure who they were. Her goals for the evening were to avoid Norrington, to not let out her relation to Jack, and to not let it out that she is married to Will. They were hard goals but she had to keep to them. Jack even had conversation goals for dinner. In this crowd Grace is not his sister or Will's wife. If he could manage to remember that while keeping up his usual rum drinking quota he'd be doing good. Will's goal was to keep Grace and Jack from killing each other and to keep everyone's secrets safe. Yet he still couldn't believe it. His wife was alive and he was a father. He was in the same building, same house as his own child and couldn't even tell Faith that he's her father. It wasn't safe...not yet.

"May I have everyone's attention," Governor Swann said aloud.

"'Course your excellency as long as I get some rum," Jack replied.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry, luv."

"Now that Captain Sparrow has stopped talking I have an announcement to make. Our new Commodore has arrived. His welcoming ceremony will be at the end of the week. I'd like to personally welcome Commodore Jacob Norrington to Port Royal. We're glad to have him here along with his brother Admiral James Norrington. Jacob is also here with us tonight at dinner as the guest..."

"Just what Port Royal needs another Norrington."

"At least we know the Sparrows will be extinct once you hang!" Jacob Norrington exclaimed.

"That's what you think."

"What are you talking about Sparrow?" James Norrington asked as Grace turned away slightly hoping not to be noticed.

"James, can you and Captain Sparrow not settle this after dinner?" Governor Swann asked.

"Of course, Governor. What do you say to that, Sparrow?"

"Fine with me," Jack answered keeping his eyes in the opposite direction of Grace.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Jacob is our guest of honor at dinner tonight. Now we have a few other new guests at dinner tonight that need to be introduced as well. I'll let my daughter Elizabeth do that," Governor Swann said.

"We have three other guests who are not usually sitting at our dinner table. One is in no real need of introduction and that is Captain Jack Sparrow. And the other two are..." Elizabeth began to say.

"You are supposed to say it _CAPTAIN_ not Captain, Elizabeth luv," Jack said interrupting Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'll say it the right way next time. And are other two guests are a mother and daughter. I met them today in Port Royal and I believe they are new to Port Royal. Mrs. Grace Sherridan is also known as Captain Grace Sherridan captain of The Sparrow and a rum merchant. Her daughter Faith is also here with her. They are also staying here with us by my invitation."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Grace said.

"A woman who captains a ship?" Jacob asked.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong with it? You're married and a mother. You should be home and letting your husband provide for you."

"My husband has been missing for **nearly six** years."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sherridan," Governer Weatherby Swann said.

"It's quite alright, Governor."

"Your daughter, Faith. She's just **five**, is she not?"

"Yes. I was with child when my husband and I were separated from each other."

"What happened?" James asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Are you always so insensitive Captain Sparrow?"

"I never thought of myself that way, Captain Sherridan."

"Of course, Jack Sparrow, you wouldn't. You're nothing but a rum drinking sea whore."

"It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and you're one yourself, luv."

"Jack, watch your language," Will said speaking up.

"It's alright, Mr. Turner. I'm used to dealing with pirates. I can hold my own," Grace replied.

"You're a lady. You shouldn't be treated like that by anyone even my best friend."

"Thank you. You have a good man for a fiance, Elizabeth."

"I know," Elizabeth replied.

"Captain Sparrow, Mrs. Sherridan, do the two of you know each other?" Jacob asked.

"No," Grace answered quickly.

"Yes," Jack answered at the same time Grace did.

"Which is it?" James asked.

"Yes," Grace answered.

"No," Jack answered at the same time as Grace.

"Are the two of you going to tell the truth or not? Do you or do you not know each other? I know that Sparrow has stolen rum from you before but I want to know if you know each other more than that," Jacob said.

"I never stole her rum I borrowed it," Jack retorted.

"You stole it!" Grace exclaimed.

"Only a few bottles."

"You call six kegs on top of blowing up my supplies on my private island only a few bottles of rum, Jackson Sparrow!"

"Oh please, you're the biggest liar and worst pirate I've ever seen even for a girl, Gracie!"

"Call me Gracie again, Jack, and I'll shoot off your favorite body part."

"Am I missing something here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go get Anamaria. She's the only one that can keep them from killing each other," Will said to Elizabeth and Elizabeth then left to get Anamaria.

"I have to hand it to you, James. That's Grace Sparrow Turner the most infamous pirate next to her brother Jack Sparrow. I've been after her for ages," Jacob said.

"Did you say Turner?" James asked.

"I did."

"How did you know it was her?"

"She still goes by Grace and it's the infamous ship. She's on The Sparrow. Why did you want to know about the last name?"

"I believe that Grace might have a connection to one more person in this room besides Jack."

"Are you talking about the blacksmith?"

"I am but he's the blacksmith turned pirate turned blacksmith again. I knew when I had saw Grace that she'd been here before."

"Like **about six** years ago."

"Yes. You don't forget a beautiful woman even if she is a pirate."

"I do not owe you for any bloody rum, Grace!" Jack yelled.

"You're the one that gave me up, you bloody eunuch!" Grace exclaimed.

"You're the one that's married to a eunuch."

"I have you know that my husband isn't a eunuch."

"I'm not giving you this fight."

"I'll give you to Anamaria."

"Damn you, woman!"

"Please tell me that one of you figured this out before hand," Weatherby said as Elizabeth re-entered the room with Anamaria.

"Jacob has apparently been after Grace for years," James replied.

"At least the little girl wasn't in the room."

"I can agree with you there, Governor, because it is about to get uglier."

"If you know something else do not reveal it without my approval."

"What about the possible future bigamy of your daughter's fiancé?"

"I think it needs to be said, Governor, to reveal their true colors," Jacob added.

"No. Not tonight for Elizabeth's sake," Weatherby said, "And that's an order."

"And if we do?"

"You'll regret it in one way or another."

"Jack, you and Grace had an agreement…now all three of us are off to the gallows!" Anamaria exclaimed.

"Not if you kill him first," Grace said.

"Please don't," Jack replied.

"I should for many reasons."

"How many times do I have to apologize..." Jack started to say but was stopped by a hard slap on the face from Anamaria, "Ok. I deserved that."

"Finally you admit that," Will added.

"Shut up, whelp. I haven't even gotten started on you yet."

"You promised, Jack."

"He promised what?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing, Elizabeth."

"It better be, Will Turner."

"I don't believe it is," Jacob said.

"Whatever do you mean, Commodore?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think you should ask his wife."

"You're confusing me."

"You see Miss Swann you can't get married."

"Why ever not?"

"Because your fiancé is already married."

"Will, is this true?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I had been given word that my wife was dead so I moved on with you."

"But what happens Mr. Turner when your supposedly dead wife shows up, **almost six** years after she disappeared, alive and well. Not only that but she has a young guest with her a little girl, **five** years old, with her, your child. What do you do then? You can't marry Elizabeth because you're still married to a woman you thought was dead," James said.

"No it can't be. She walked right into my home. I didn't see it. I didn't notice that the little girl had your eyes," Elizabeth said.

"I didn't want to lie to you Elizabeth. I thought it was for the best. I assure you that I was going to tell you the truth had these two not interfered," Grace replied.

"How can I trust you? How can I even like you now? Your Jack Sparrow's sister and you stole the man I love. You stole my dream. You stole what I could have had. No you didn't steal it. I was going to take your life from you. It was already yours. You have my dream. You have what I want, a life with Will and a child with Will. Right now I'd give anything to trade places with you."

"I never meant for this to happen."

"Just go. I can't look at either one of you or your daughter right now."

"Come on, Grace. Let's get Faith and your things and go," Will said.

"Your wife can't go, Mr. Turner," Jacob said.

"Why can't I?" Grace asked.

"She and her brother are under arrest along with her maidservant and both of their crews. If you say one word of complaint I'll arrest you as well."

"Like I said Port Royal doesn't need another Norrington. By the way I like your brother better you smart ass bastard," Jack said.

"Yes I know you do, Sparrow. GILETTE!"

"Oh no clap me in irons!"

"Shut up, Jack. They're going to hang us," Anamaria said.

"Calm down, luv. You'll probably get off easy."

"I'm not getting off easy so shut your mouth!"

"Admiral, Commodore, they'll be no need for this. I warned you about bringing up this matter tonight so to make you regret it I'm granting clemency to Captain Sparrow, Mrs. Turner, Miss Anamaria, and the crews of The Black Pearl and The Sparrow. You may only arrest them if they do not leave Port Royal by sunset tomorrow. Once they leave you may not pursue them. Mr. Turner, you must leave with them along with your daughter. If they break anymore laws against the crown in your sight after they leave Port Royal in your sight then you have the right to arrest them," Weatherby said as Gilette entered the room.

"Governor, this isn't fair. They're Pirates, dangerous, dissolute creatures. They commit crimes against the crown. Why let them go?" James asked.

"Because you didn't follow my orders. I told you that you would regret not following them."

"There goes the greatest pirate catch of my career. I had her and now I've lost her. My career is over now," Jacob said.

"Do you need me, Admiral?" Gilette asked.

"Not anymore," James answered.

"So I'm free?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack you are. Now come on," Anamaria answered as she began to drag Jack out of the Governor's house.

"We better get Faith and get out of here," Grace said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Will replied.

"Anamaria, get Faith and meet me at the ship. Jack, find Gibbs and have him round up our crews. Will, we better gather your things."

"After that what am I to do?" Jack asked.

"I'll see you at the docks. We'll decide where to go from there."

Will led Grace out of the governor's mansion as they parted ways with Jack and Anamaria who went on to do their respective duties so they could get out of Port Royal as quickly as possible. He walked along side his wife until they reached the blacksmith's shop and he led her inside. Grace stood just inside the main part of the shop as she watched Will gather his things. She remembered the last time they were truly there together as husband and wife. It had been five years earlier. They had been recently married and they lived in the small room above the shop. It seemed like an age ago to them both.

When they reached the docks they found no one waiting for them except for Admiral James Norrington. Will wondered why he was there and Grace had a good idea as to why he was there. He had been the one that kept Grace safe from Barbossa and his crew after discovering her at a cottage, a safeway that very few knew about. She was pregnant and alone. He hid her away and kept her safe even after Faith had been born. He even brought her back to the Caribbean on a naval ship so she would have safe passage. Over that time they had become close friends. James Norrington was the reason that she and her daughter were still alive. In fact he kept the navy in the Caribbean from arresting her. He was like the brother Jack never was to her. He was more than that. She loved him. Jacob on the other hand had always despised Grace. Everything with Jacob rooted back to parentage. With James he held nothing against Grace. He would have married her when she was younger had she not already been promised to another. James loved her. She was the one thing he couldn't have.

"Admiral, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I came to speak to your wife, Mr. Turner. I have much to discuss with her," James replied.

"James, does it have to be now?" Grace asked.

"Yes. It does."

"Will, please give us a few moments. I'm sure that Anamaria and Faith are already on board."

"I will if he promises not to take you to any brig," Will replied.

"That is not or never my intention when it comes to your wife, Mr. Turner. I just want to talk to her," James stated sternly.

"I'll be on board soon," Grace said as Will took his things and boarded The Sparrow.

"I knew it was you even when you tried to say you were someone else, Gracie," James said.

"Ok. So you knew I was lying about my identity when I got here. Is that really what you came here to talk about?"

"No, it isn't. You know that there's no way my brother is going to be able to go over my head to get to Cutler Beckett to get you arrested anytime soon, don't you?"

"I know. Are you going to protect Jack in the same way you protect me?"

"If at all possible."

"James, I have my husband back now. I know what this is about."

"I wish you would have told me who you married."

"I know that was wrong of me."

"Your husband will think a lot more things are wrong of you."

"James, please. He's Faith's father. I do love him."

"No you don't love him. You never did. But, I take it that means he won't know about us."

"James, we've been over."

"Yes, I know. If I'm not mistaken you ended it after burying our son."

"Our child born out of an adulterous affair and he lived only six weeks."

"Your marriage has been dead. My love for you isn't."

"James, this isn't the time."

"He will find out. I don't plan on telling your husband about us but you know that someone WILL one day. How is that going to make him feel?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I know what you did to Sparrow Island. I know that's where you'll go. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'll always love you, Gracie Sparrow."

"Goodbye, James."

Grace watched as the only man who ever really loved her walked off into the distance. She did love James but would never admit it. She was too damn determined to save an arranged marriage that was broken due to separation. She was bloody stupid. She chose pleasing her dead father over pleasing her heart. She longed to chase after James but a hand quickly laid itself on her shoulder and all hope of regaining what she and James had was lost.

"Where to, Gracie?" She heard Jack ask and she knew instantly that it was his hand on her shoulder.

"Sparrow Island," was all she could manage to say.


	8. The Things That Break The Heart

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 8: The Things That Break The Heart

Grace boarded her own ship and approached her first mate Charles as always to tell him where they were bound for. This time it was Sparrow Island. It was her Island but she called Jack the "Governor" of it. It was a place of refuge for them both. It was the place where she buried her son. She had loved her husband, but it was not the kind of love she had for James Norrington. James Norrington was the love of her life. James wanted her just how she was. He didn't want to be with her because of an obligation. He just wanted her. For the life of her she couldn't help but want him. Will was in love with another woman and only stayed with her because they were married and had a child. He never truly loved her and he never truly would.

"You look like hell," Anamaria said to her.

"I didn't notice," Grace replied staring up at the starry sky.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"That I was never faithful to my husband. I tried to love him and I do love him but not like I love this other man."

"Has it just been one other?"

"Yes."

"Then why go to your husband?"

"We're still married and I have Faith to think about. She's his child. And, god help me I do want to save my marriage."

"Who is this other man?"

"James Norrington."

"Was he the father of your son?"

"Yes."

"I knew there was another man if you had another child and had not seen your husband in five years."

"I tried to be faithful but I fell in love with James."

"Is that why we've yet to get caught by any navy ships?"

"Yes."

"He must really love you."

"He does."

"Then be honest with your husband."

"I don't know how, Anamaria. I don't know how."

James Norrington rushed back to the home of Governor Swann. He needed to speak with Elizabeth. She was his only hope for getting his beloved Grace back. Elizabeth held the key to Will's heart just as Grace held the key to his. She was the only hope he had and he just prayed that she would help him. When he rushed in the door he had nearly knocked Elizabeth down. He was just glad that it was her and not the Governor.

"James, are you alright?" she asked.

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not. I never intended for what my brother revealed tonight to be revealed. He was only after an arrest," He answered somewhat out of breath.

"It's obvious that your brother is not you, James."

"I believe there is a way for you to get your Mr. Turner back."

"Whatever do you mean and what are you getting out of this?"

"I'm getting the love of my life back and I can't do it without you."

"Are you talking about his wife? Are you saying that you're in love with her?"

"I have been for years. Elizabeth, I knew she was married just not who her husband was. We had an affair. She ended it the day our child died."

"You had a child together?"

"A son named Robert James, after her father and myself. He died when he was six weeks old of a fever."

"Do you think she still loves you?"

"I can see it in her eyes. She's always been with Will out of obligation. It was to please her dead father. It was the one thing she could do for him. She loves him yes but not the way a wife loves a husband."

"So you think Will is there with her for the same reason?"

"What do you think?"

"I can have the man I love back. James, you've given me hope."

"I can't do this on my own. I'm going after them. I know where they're going."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Grace."

"What do I need to do?"

"Tell no one of this and be ready in three days. We must keep a distance between us and them. We can win them back when we reach the destination."

"I hope you're right about this, James."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I know I am this time."

Will had helped Anamaria put his daughter to bed and the past few minutes he had spent watching her sleep. He wondered why Grace had not come below yet but she was probably still attending to some duties on deck. She was a very headstrong captain. She was in a way the exact opposite of her brother. He was glad that she had returned because she had not kept his daughter from him. Deep down he could never love her like he loved Elizabeth but he could at least try to make their marriage work for the sake of their daughter. Grace spotted Will standing just in the doorway of Faith's cabin. He was watching he sleep. It was a mother's instinct that she knew that. Will was a wonderful man but she just couldn't love him like a wife should love a husband. She knew she probably never would. She also knew that Will's heart was the same way. He loved Elizabeth and he would never love her the way a man should love his wife. They would just be going through the motions as always, emotionless.

"It's getting late. We should get to bed," Grace said in a low tone so not to wake up her daughter.

"I'm guessing that I'm sharing your cabin," Will replied.

"You're my husband. I won't have you sleeping with the crew. It's only proper that you share my cabin."

"You're right."

"Follow me."

Will followed Grace to her cabin. It was just what he expected of a captain's cabin. It was large with a large bed, desk, armoire, and had a large window to view out to sea. The cabin was perfect. If only his life was. He couldn't help but let it bother him that James Norrington insisted on speaking to his wife before they left. He had to wonder why. It already broke his heart to hurt Elizabeth the way he did. He loved her but he was married and had a beautiful daughter. There wasn't much that could be done to change that. From what he could see Grace had been faithful to him. He had not been to her.

Grace could tell that something was on Will's mind. Would she ever be able to tell him that she had been unfaithful to him? Would she ever be able to admit that she didn't love him either? God help her she was in love with James and she had been in love with him since the day he rescued her from that cabin. He had kept her safe. Will had been out of her life, in some ways he would always be out of her life. It would prove how unfaithful she had been for her to suggest a divorce. So, she would just have to go on pretending in a loveless marriage knowing that her heart belonged to another man and his to another woman.

The next day Elizabeth Swann began to prepare her things for her depature. She would be leaving in just two days. She began to question whether she was in persuit of Will or Jack. Poor Will, if her heart decided on Jack. He would be left so alone being left by her and his wife if that happened. Still, Elizabeth wasn't sure which man she wanted. Did she want the dangerous Pirate or the Gentleman? Her heart was torn between them both.

"Miss Swan, may I speak to you a moment?" Admiral James Norrington asked.

"Of course, James," She answered.

"Elizabeth, could you be ready to leave by tonight?"

"Why tonight?"

"Word has reached me that Cutler Beckett is on his way here. We must depart before he arrives to keep him from tracking us to the location of the Sparrows. That is information he would love to have and he must never know that I know it."

"Of course, James. You're secret is safe with me."

"Be ready by sunset. I'll take you out for a carriage ride. Leave what you're taking with you on your balcony. I'll send a few of my men to get it."

"What about my father?"

"I'll leave him a note in my office. And, Elizabeth?"

"Don't pack your things too heavy. My men need to be able to get it off your balcony and to the docks without being noticed."

"I understand, James. How did my father take you arranging the carriage ride?"

"He felt you could use the company of a friend after the shock you've just went through."

"Thank you, James."

"Don't thank me until we get there."

James left the Governor's Mansion with his mind on the journey ahead. All he could think about was getting to Grace. She had been his. She was his. It broke his heart to know that she was married to someone he knew, a man famous for taking the woman he cared about out of his life and bringing them into his, and sharing his bed. She had shared his bed for so long that she felt like his own. Deep down he knew that she would still be his if their child had not died. He had to make that up to her. He would make that up to her. He loved her and he would have her for the rest of his life not matter what he had to do to make that true.

Jack looked out on the sea feeling the mist against his face. He was remembering the last time he had been to Sparrow Island since before Grace had it redone into an actual home and safe haven for them. He had been there stranded with Elizabeth because of Barbossa. He regretted not thanking Hector for that. In that one night there he fell in love with her even though she belonged to another. He didn't truly fall for her until the whole mess with Davy Jones began. He can still remember watching her walking away after kissing him and chaining him to the ship as a sacrifice to the Kraken. After she saved him and helped him get The Pearl back she did the unthinkable in his eyes and that was going back to Will leaving his heart to break and grieve for her. Elizabeth had become his love, too. He found it amazing that everything worked out the way it did. Elizabeth went back to Will and they all went back to being the good friends they were. Things seemed perfect for everyone until Grace showed up. Jack still couldn't help but get the feeling that she was still hiding something from him, but he would worry about prying things out of Grace later. His mind was adrift with the sea and his heart on Elizabeth Swann the one thing he wanted but seemingly could never have.


	9. An Island of Memories

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing those at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too.

Chapter 9: An Island of Memories

Grace couldn't sleep. They had been at sea for ten days and were nearly to the shallows at Sparrow Island and she had hardly slept the entire journey. She was torn between her duty to her husband and her duty to her heart. The Pearl and Jack were close enough by but she could not even speak to Jack about this. It was just something she would have to figure out on her own.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Captain," Charles said as he approached her.

"What is it, Charles?" she asked almost gritting her teeth.

"We are almost ready to drop anchor, and there's something I think you should know."

"What?"

"We've been followed."

"I know that."

"You know the Royal Navy is only about a day perhaps maybe two off in the distance behind us?"

"WHAT?!"

"You were talking about you knew The Pearl was following us."

"Charles, you bloody idiot! When did you notice this?"

"Last night."

"Only one ship would know where to go."

"Are you saying it's The Dauntless?"

"It's a warning."

"Beckett in the Caribbean again?"

"Why else would James risk coming out here?"

"Unless he's coming for you."

"Shut up, Charles."

"Aye, Captain. I'll have the crew drop anchor."

Grace left Charles on deck to deal with the crew and getting everything set for everyone to go ashore. Down below the decks she went to wake Anamaria, Will, and Faith to get them ready. They were finally home. She just hoped they wouldn't notice The Dauntless far off in the distance. James hadn't just come to warn her about Beckett. He'd come for her. Charles was right. James had risked everything to get her back in his life. It made her remember the last time she'd truly came home to Sparrow Island. She was with James and it ended in agony. She was so torn she couldn't bear to think of what might happen in the next few days when he did arrive.

Aboard the Pearl, Jack and his crew had noticed The Dauntless days ago and were going crazy. They didn't like the idea of being pursued by the Royal Navy much less James Norrington. Jack watched as The Sparrow went into the shallows and dropped anchor and has his crew follow and start their own preparing to go ashore. He had overheard Grace's conversation with Norrington on the docks before he approached her to get the location of where they were to go. He knew that's why they were being followed but he was being a good brother by not speaking up. It was the least he could do as much as he had ran off and left her to herself over the years. He did make a mental reminder to have a talk with her about it before the Admiral would arrive. He wanted to know what she saw in that ponce of a Naval officer and why she would have an adulterous affair with her husband. For once he was going to be the concerned big brother that he should have been years ago.

"Captain, are ye ready to go ashore?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gibbs. Let's go," Jack answered.

"Should I give the order or you?"

"I will."

"Aye, Captain."

"Alright men. Load the boats we're going ashore. Do not destroy the island or anger my sister because then I'll have to deal with her, savvy?"

"Aye!" they all answered and started loading the boats.

James Norrington stood on the deck of The Dauntless looking out to sea. In another day he would be dropping anchor. In another day he would be where Grace just arrived. He would be at Sparrow Island. He would be able to win her back. He looked over as Elizabeth walked over to him. He had heard what went on between her and Jack and wasn't sure whether she went along for Will or the rum drinking brother of his love. Either way it didn't matter to James, Elizabeth also went along to support him. She had been told the story of how he and Grace fell in love and what tore them apart. She could see that the two of them belonged together.

"Are you alright, James?" she asked.

"I will be when we arrive at the island tomorrow," he answered.

"You have a lot of memories there…memories with her."

"I do."

"I can see how much you love her."

"Which one of them did you come for, Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you here to win back Will or win the heart of Jack Sparrow?"

"James, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what went on between you and Jack."

"How?"

"I saw some of it with my own eyes or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't."

"Then which one did you come to confess your love to?"

"The truth is James I don't know. This island hold memories for me to."

"I know. Memories between you and Jack."

"What is the name of the Island anyway?"

"Sparrow Island."

"How fitting."

"It belongs to Grace and Jack."

"It's changed a lot since I was here."

"I know. Not long after I rescued you and Jack, Grace brought people here to have the house built and it was finished just months later."

"Your son is buried here?"

"Yes."

"So there are good and bad memories?"

"Yes."

"I remember being quite drunk on this island."

"Is that all you'll admit to?"

"For now."

"Tomorrow we'll be there."

"I wonder what's going on in Port Royal right now."

"Your father and my brother are probably having the time of their lives dealing with Beckett and the events that happened before we left."

"On top of the reasons of why I left with you that with leave suspicion with Beckett."

"The good thing is he'll never find us."

"He doesn't know where this place is?"

"No and he never will."


	10. Private Talks

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing any at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm considering a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven.

Chapter 10: Private Talks

Grace was standing on the shore of the island watching Jack and his crew reach the shore. She looked behind her to watch Anamaria lead Will and Faith into the house. The last of her crew was now reaching the shore and they were beginning to unload the supplies brought ashore from the ship. She watched as Jack's crew did the same. What she didn't notice was Jack. He was walking right towards her and he didn't look happy with her.

"Gracie!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, what have I told you about calling me that!" Grace said raising her voice.

"It's your name."

"Whatever, Jack. I'm going inside now."

Grace started to walk away but Jack grabbed her by the arm. Grace tried to pull herself away but was unable to.

"Jack, let me go," Grace said sternly.

"No, Gracie. We need to talk," Jack replied loosening his grip on her arm.

"About what, Jack?" Grace asked jerking away from his grip.

"The other man in your life."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard everything on those docks, Gracie. I know everything about you and Norrington, at least everything that was said."

"Damn."

"That's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"The real truth or the truth you would like to hear?"

"The real truth."

"Are you going to be my brother and not tell Will until I can sort my life out?"

"I'll be your brother and let you be the one to tell him."

"Thank you."

"Now why is he following us?"

"I don't really know."

"Which one of them do you really want?"

"James"

"What about Will?"

"I love Will, Jack, but the way a friend loves another friend. You know very well that our marriage was arranged by our fathers. What am I supposed to do, Jack? I have a daughter with him."

"The question, Gracie, is not what are you supposed to do but what are you going to do?"

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"I'm in love meself."

"You have had way too much rum for that kind of talk. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"You've met Miss Lizzie. If you were a man you'd be in love with her, too. Your James was due to marry her once. She left him for Will. Then she left Will for me. Then she left me for Will. The woman can't make up her bloody mind. Of course come to find out James was never really in love with Lizzie at all. Lizzie was a replacement for the one thing he couldn't have…you. The bloody idiot fell in love my bloody sister. This bloody pirate fell in love with a governor's daughter. I can't really blame meself so did Bootstrap. Meaghan was my best friend. I introduced them. Then there was Will. Now I'm in love with Lizzie who is the best friend of the man you really love and the love of the man you're married to. Am I making any sense?"

"Perfect sense, actually. Sometimes I think I'm the only one that can understand what I like to call Jack's rum logic."

"Very funny, Gracie. So, what are you going to do with your little problem?"

"I have no bloody idea. And, don't badger me about it! You forget you've got one of your own to deal with."

"Don't remind me. Where can I find the rum now that you've redone the place?"

"I should've known this was coming. Follow me."

Cutler Beckett was sitting quietly in his office when he looked up to see the youngest Norrington enter. He hoped Jacob could give him some information on the activity in Port Royal surrounding the disappearance of the Admiral and the Governor's daughter. To him it seemed very suspicious. He had loosened his leash on James and the Governor and went back to England several years ago but he was starting to think that it may have been a mistake in his judgement.

"Jacob, please sit," Beckett said.

"Lord Beckett, I wish I would tell you where my brother is," Jacob said taking a seat in front of Beckett's desk.

"Just tell me everything you know."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The night the Governor granted the pirates temporary clemency for you not following his orders. You would have had her in the brig now if you had only listened, Commodore. I should have you demoted in rank for this."

"I'm sorry, Lord Beckett. I got ahead of myself. There's no excuse."

"Just tell me what you know."

"I got held up at the Governor's Mansion with the Governor and Miss Swann but James left. I'm not sure where he went but I assume the docks."

"Why do you assume that?"

"The woman is Sparrow's sister. I believe she is the same woman he gave passage to several years ago along with a child just months before Sparrow came to Port Royal and The Black Pearl attacked with Barbossa as the captain."

"Why do you believe this to be her?"

"Because of the name used Meaghan Sheridan. Grace's name is Grace Meaghan Sparrow Turner. The name she used this last time in Port Royal was Grace Sheridan."

"Very good. You've established a connection between her and your brother. But, how did you know that she was the pirate you were after?"

"She still introduced herself as the captain of The Sparrow."

"A foolish mistake on her part. Unfortunately we have lost the heart of Davy Jones so we can't find her, her brother, or your brother."

"And wherever you find James then Elizabeth should be with him."

"I wonder why Miss Swann had to go along?"

"You forget one thing, Lord Beckett. Elizabeth Swann was to marry the husband of our lady pirate Grace. She probably went to find a way to get him out of his marriage and to marry him."

"That or so she could win the heart of the only brother of the other woman in question. I still wonder why your brother, a good Admiral in the King's Navy took off so suddenly."

"Maybe he thought he could catch them at another port for their crimes?"

"Or there's another missing piece to the puzzle we don't know about."

"I doubt the Governor knows."

"But he knows something. He did let his daughter out with a male companion without a chaperone just after the breaking of her engagement."

Elizabeth watched from the deck of The Dauntless as the day continued to move on. She could see that they were approaching the island and only hoped that they would make it there sooner than expected. Still it meant that she would have to again make a choice between Jack or Will. Somehow deep inside she still wasn't sure which man she was truly in love with or would truly admit to which one she was truly in love with.

"Elizabeth," she heard a voice behind her say and turned around to face James Norrington.

"What is it, James?" she asked.

"I would go below and prepare my things if I were you."

"Why?"

"The wind has been with us. We should reach the shallows and the beach just after nightfall."

"Do you think they've noticed us?"

"I'm sure Grace and her first mate have and maybe Jack but other than that I'm not sure."

"Then I guess everything changes once we reach that beach."

"Of course it does."

"Grace," Anamaria said approaching Grace and pulling her into a nearby empty room of the house shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Grace just looked over at the woman and sat down on a sofa. Anamaria sat down herself as soon as she made sure that the lock was secure. She had a lot to talk about with Grace and she had to be sure they were alone.

"Do you realize that we've been followed?" Anamaria asked.

"Charles brought it to my attention this morning just before the anchor was dropped," Grace answered.

"And you call yourself a captain?"

"When did you notice?"

"I was at the helm that night when Charles thought he saw a ship following us."

"Who else knows?"

"Just us."

"And Jack."

"If Jack knows then so does Gibbs."

"Bloody hell."

"You made your bed, Grace."

"And now I have to sleep in it. You sound like my mother."

"How long before you think Will notices or even before they arrive?"

"If Will hasn't noticed by now then he hasn't been paying much attention. To be honest from what I noticed they could reach the beach by nightfall or shortly after."

"And what of the grave? How long do you think before Will finds it or Jack gets so drunk that he just spills everything?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I would be thinking about it if I were you."

"I don't want to."

"Which one of them do you really love? Which one of them do you really want to be with?"

"First I get this from Jack and now you, Anamaria. I thought you were a better friend than this."

"Just answer me."

"James. I love James. I want to be with him."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"The one thing I've been afraid of doing."

"Throw your fear out the bloody window, Grace, before you lose your opportunity at happiness and the man you really love."


	11. A First Step to Something New

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing any at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 11: A First Step To Something New

James Norrington stepped out onto the beach of Sparrow Island and for once in his life was glad he was doing something impulsive where a woman was concerned. Elizabeth was just behind him as he looked over his shoulder to see her as he started walking towards the house. He was there for Grace and nothing she could say this time would make him go away. He was going to prove to her that they should be together despite her stubbornness. He, at the moment, just was not sure how as he found himself standing at the door.

"James," he heard Elizabeth say.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he replied.

"Are you going to knock?"

"Of course I'm going to knock, Elizabeth."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

Instead of answering the woman behind him who was just as impatient to get inside as he was, he knocked at the door. A moment later the door opened with Will Turner standing on the other side of it.

"Oh bugger," James muttered.

"Admiral Norrington, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm not here to arrest any of you. I came to see Grace."

"You're on a first name basis with my wife?"

"Yes. It's important that I speak to her."

"How did you know how to get here?"

"Don't ask. Just please let Miss Swann and myself inside and tell your wife that I'm here. It's urgent."

"So you say."

"Will, please. Don't start a fight with James. It's urgent. You've got to trust him," Elizabeth put in.

"If you say that the admiral is trustworthy, Miss Swann, then I'm sure there is no foul reason he has come?"

"We're back to that? I'm Miss Swann now?"

"I'm a married man."

"And you were when you asked me to marry you."

"What is going on here?" Jack asked walking into the room in his usual stupor with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"It's nothing, Jack," Will answered.

"Doesn't look like it, William. We have guests. It's good to see you again, Admiral, Lizzie. You're not here to arrest us I hope."

"No, Captain Sparrow, as you prefer to be called. I'm not here to arrest any of you. I'm here to speak to Grace," James replied.

"Then I'll go get her."

"Jack, don't," Will said.

"Why? The Admiral needs to speak to Gracie. I'm just going to let her know."

"I don't trust him."

"You're too honest, young William. Now I'm going to fetch Gracie for the Admiral."

Grace was standing out on the balcony from her room looking out on the beach watching James' crew arrive. Everything was going to change as of now and there was nothing more she could do to deny that. She was married to Will by duty but the one her heart belonged to was James. Things in her life were just about to get even more interesting that they already were.

"James could be in the house by now, Grace," Anamaria said catching Grace's attention.

"You're right, Anamaria. He very well could be," Grace replied turning to face the other woman.

"You know what you have to do."

"You're right I do. My heart has made its choice and it chooses James."

"Then get downstairs before the house goes crazy."

"Ok. What about Faith?"

"I'll keep her occupied don't worry about it. Now go."

Grace walked out of her bedroom in a near run only to run right into someone. She backed up a few steps to see that it was Jack and could only manage a grin. Jack smiled back and took a sip of rum from the rum bottle in his hand and just looked at her.

"I was just coming to get you Gracie," Jack said.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"The Admiral Norrington is downstairs along with Lizzie and he wants to speak to ya."

"Well, I was just headed that way. Come on, Jack."

"So have you made a decision yet?"

"Yes."

"And it is."

"You'll find it out at the opportune moment, Jack."

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

"Sounds just like you."

"And you're starting to sound like me."

"Oh shut it and drink your rum."

Grace and Jack walked down the stairs and entered the room and James, Will, and Elizabeth were in. It was obvious that there was a lot of tension going on between Will and the other two people in the room. Grace could feel it as she entered the room.

"James, I'm told you came all the way from Port Royal just to speak to me," Grace said.

"Yes, Grace, and it's very important," James replied.

"Is this a private matter?"

"Yes."

"We'll go to my study and talk and leave Jack with Elizabeth and Will."

"Of course."

"Oh bugger," Jack muttered under his breath as Grace shot him a glare.

Grace led James out of the room towards her study as the tension in the room seemed to get thicker and thicker upon their exit.

"I'm not very trusting of Norrington at the moment," Will said.

"James is very trustworthy, Will. You have no reason not to trust him," Elizabeth replied.

"Then why is he always wanting to speak to my wife alone?"

"It might have something to do with the island. It is hers you know," Jack put in.

"That still doesn't make sense, Jack."

"Makes sense to me."

"A lot of things make sense to you that don't make sense to a monkey."

"That was harsh, William."

"Of course I can't forget a recent revelation that Grace is your sister so maybe she can't be trusted."

"Don't you talk about Gracie like that!"

"Why? Since we go married we only really spent a few months together as husband a wife. And you mustn't forget that it was an arranged marriage. I've been married to her for six years and have a child with her, and I don't even know her."

"Will, what are you saying?" Elizabeth asked.

"My marriage was over before it began. I may not be the only one thinking that."

"She came back for you, Will."

"She waited long enough. There could have been someone else in between and I think the Admiral…no it's not even possible."

"Anything is possible, William, but Gracie and Norrington? That's not possible," Jack said.

"You're really helping considering you're the reason that Elizabeth and I almost didn't get married."

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it?"

"Not when I saw the two of you kissing and in an embrace just before Elizabeth got off The Pearl and we escaped the Kraken without you. I still think that you're the one she really loves and that my wife is in love with someone else. If anything Norrington knows who the man is."

"I think you're mad, William."

"And, I agree with Jack," Elizabeth replied.

_Something in your eyes_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_In your arms_

Grace opened up the door to her study and watched James walk in. She entered behind him shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She needed to know exactly why he was here. At the moment she didn't care. She was just glad to have a moment alone with him.

_There's something in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_I hope this feeling lasts_

_The rest of my life_

"Why are you here, James?" she asked.

_If you knew how lonely_

_My life has been_

_And how long_

_I've been so alone_

James didn't respond. He simply stepped forward, pulled her close to him, and kissed her with all the fiery passion he held for her inside of him. Grace couldn't help but kiss him back. Before she knew it the kiss was escalating and his lips were moving from her lips to her neck. Grace let a soft moan escape her lips as the clothes began to disappear by both of their hands.

_And if you knew how I wanted _

_Someone to come along_

_And change my life_

_The way you've done_

Before they knew it, in the heap of their passion, Grace was left in nothing but her bodice and James left to just his trousers. He looked at her with a smile to notice she did not wear a corset. They found themselves trapped in another passionate kiss as they fell onto the sofa. James's hands then began to creep up Grace's legs bringing her bodice with them and in a moment she lay under him completely naked. Their lips connected again as Grace's hands began tugging at James's trousers. James moved from her from a moment to remove the rest of his clothing and then slowly crawled back on top of her.

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like_

_I'm all the way back where I come from_

Grace looked deep into his eyes as he kissed her and began to enter her slowly. A soft moan escaped her lips as he began to move inside of her. He continued to plant kisses on her as he made love to her. As it continued neither of them didn't think they had ever made love as passionately as this. They felt each other's love and passion for each other with each thrust and each kiss all the way until the end of the love making when Grace felt herself peak and James spilled himself into her.

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like_

_I'm all the way back where I belong_

They collapsed into each other covered in the sweat of their passion. They laid tangled together in each other's bodies on the sofa with nothing but thoughts of each other on their minds.

_Well, if you knew how much_

_This moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited_

_For your touch_

"I love you, James," Grace said.

_And if you knew how happy_

_You are making me_

_I never thought that_

_I'd love anyone so much_

"I love you, too, Gracie," James replied.

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like_

_I'm all the way back where I belong_

A/N: The song is called "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk. It is featured on the How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days soundtrack if you are looking for some familiarity with the song. I did leave a section of the lyrics out that didn't really fit with the scene but other than that I thought you'd like to know about the song. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to see some reviews.


	12. Bittersweet Toasts

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing any at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 12: Bittersweet Toasts

Anamaria was wondering where Grace was. It was odd for her to skip a meal and even more odd that there was no sign of the Admiral either. She had also heard at the breakfast table from Will that Grace never made it to their bed last night. That automatically made her think that Grace and the Admiral might have spent the night together. Anamaria could only pondere to where. They last place either of them had been heard of going to was Grace's study and that was precisely the first place Anamaria was going to look.

Anamaria slowly approached Grace's office so that no one else would suspect the same thing she did. She turned the knob on the door to discover that it was unlocked and started inside. She looked around the room to see clothing everywhere belonging to Grace and James Norrington. Then she looked over to the sofa to find them tangled together and barely covered by one of Grace's quilts. Anamaria stepped inside and shut the door behind her approaching the sleeping couple.

"Grace, Admiral Norrington, it's morning. The two of you might want to make an appearance before everyone starts suspecting something," Anamaria said.

Grace started to stir and her eyes began to flutter open with the morning light flooding in the window. This was not a light she was used to waking up to in the house. Then she realized that she did not sleep in her bed. Groggily she could have swore that she heard Anamaria's voice in the room but that was impossible until it hit her exactly where she was sleeping and with whom she was sleeping.

"Anamaria! What are you doing in here?" Grace asked.

"Waking you up so no one else catches you and the Admiral in your frivolity," Anamaria answered, "I'm going to go now and attend to Faith but I'd make and appearance soon if I were you."

"Ok. Go!"

Grace turned her head over to look at the man she was sleeping next to on the sofa. It was a crowded sleeping condition but a well liked one for two lovers. Grace knew as much as she wanted the events that occurred the night before that they couldn't happen again until she ended her marriage.

James Norrington began to awake with the morning light. He thought he may have heard the voice of Grace and another female just before he awoke but he brushed it off as a dream. He looked over at Grace to see that she was already awake and sitting up on the sofa taking the quilt with her and wrapping it around her. Last night had been perfect. He just hoped it brought them closer and not farther apart.

"We should get dressed and make an appearance. We will have to leave separately one of us considerably before the other…" Grace said.

"Or we could just leave together and make up an explanation," James interrupted.

"Like what?"

"We had been in your study since dawn working."

"On what?"

"Manors concerning the island and Beckett."

"I knew it. I knew that's why you were here."

"I came here for you. I meant to wait three days to leave. Then I got word that Beckett was close to Port Royal and I left the following evening."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She wanted to come. I invited her for aid but I'm not entirely sure which one of the two men owns her heart."

"You mean in case you got desperate you invited a woman that Will loves to break up my marriage?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for at least being honest with me, James."

"I love you, Gracie. I honestly can't live without you."

"And I feel the same but I'm married to another man. What happened last night can't happen again until I end my marriage to Will."

"You never said that nearly two years ago and all the time we were together before that."

"Please don't go there, James."

"What are you going to do when Will finds the gravestone?"

"I don't know."

"What is the truth? I need to hear it."

"I love you and want to spend my life with you. But, I need to get out of this marriage first."

"Gracie, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that since you sent me away when Robert died."

"I think I do. I've been dying inside without you, James."

"I know because I haven't been the same without you."

Will was sitting on the beach with Elizabeth and Jack. He had been meaning to speak with both of them since the night before and apologize for the night before. They were all drinking from their own bottles of rum from Grace's private stores. He did wonder where Grace and Norrington were. No one had really seen them since they went to talk last night and it was a little suspicious to Will.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was acting like a jerk. I mean I realized that my marriage isn't real and I was taking it out on you and Jack and I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you going to do about your marriage to Gracie then, Will?" Jack asked.

"Talk to her about it and if she sees it the same way I do then I see nothing more to do than get a divorce."

"And if she doesn't?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out, Will. I can see that Grace is an intelligent woman. The two of you will figure your marriage out."

"Here's to solving your problem, William," Jack said raising his rum bottle.

"What are we toasting?" Grace asked approaching them with a rum bottle in her hand.

"I hope it's not my demise," James said from behind her, also carrying a rum bottle.

"We were toasting everyone and hoping that all their problems be solved easily and fairly," Elizabeth responded.

"Well said, Lizzie," Jack replied.

"I think we can all toast to that," Grace said sitting on the sand next to Jack.

"To solving all our problems without bloodshed," James added taking a seat next to Grace on the sand.

"I'll drink to that," Will replied.

"I think so will all of us," Grace put in.

"Then let's have some bloody rum then! Then toast is over," Jack exclaimed.

All five of them then drank their rum, some of them drinking more than others.

"So, Gracie, what happened to you last night?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm the one who should be asking her that not you," Will interjected.

"It's ok, Will. Jack does get ahead of himself sometimes. I fell asleep in my study. If Anamaria hadn't came and woken me up I would have slept have the day," Grace said.

"Have you not been sleeping?"

"Not really."

"Grace, can we speak in private?"

"Of course. Why don't we leave the rum here and go inside?"

"I was thinking we leave the rum here and take a walk around the island."

"It isn't very big," Jack put in.

"I think we can all see that, Jack," Elizabeth retorted.

"Ok. We'll leave the rum here with everyone else and I'll give you the grand tour of the outdoors," Grace said coming to her feet leaving her rum bottle next to Jack.

Will stood up leaving his rum bottle next Jack and replied, "Where to first?"

Will was seemingly enjoying his tour of the small island with Grace. She was his wife but he had no real feelings for her other than friendship. He just had to find a way to tell her that.

"Will, is something wrong?" Grace asked.

"Do you get the feeling that our marriage was over before it really began?" Will asked in response.

"Sometimes."

"I do all the time."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I want to know if you really want to stay in this marriage or if you are with me out of duty and obligation."

"The truth?"

"It's only a marriage of duty and obligation to me, Will. I only care for you as a friend not a lover or a husband. Faith is our daughter and we must make it a peaceful ending for her sake but yes if given the opportunity I would like out of this marriage."

"I feel exactly the same, Grace, but I have the feeling you already knew that."

"I did."

Will walked a little ahead of Grace and spotted something that looked like a gravestone. He approached it to see that it really was a gravestone. He read the stone to say: _Robert James Norrington, beloved son of Grace and James, born and died 1724_. Will could do nothing but turn around and look at Grace who had a look of horror on her face. Will was not supposed to find that. He wasn't supposed to know.

"We agree to end our marriage and I discover why I haven't seen you since you left for Ireland," Will said.

"Will, let me explain," Grace replied urgently.

"Now I know where you were last night. You were with him. He's here for you. You're in love with him I can see it."

"Will, please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations, Grace. You'll have your divorce so you can marry your lover but our daughter will be a matter to be settled later that is if I'm ever her father."

"You are Faith's father, can't you see that?"

"I need to go find Jack and get my bottle of rum back and then give the Admiral a nice punch in the face or a stab in the back. I haven't decided yet."

"Will, don't. Leave James out of this. My involvement with him happened completely by accident."

"At the moment I can't believe you but as soon as we get back to Port Royal I'll free you of this marriage so you can have the Admiral without the adulterous burden on your shoulders anymore."

Will walked off leaving Grace sitting on the ground just inches from the gravestone of her dead son. The son she produced with James. The son from an adulterous affair. So that didn't matter according to her heart. She loved James but being able to have him truly as hers with no more sin and to be free of her marriage was bittersweet. It didn't seem to happen the way she would have liked it to. Now she was free of being trapped between her head and her heart and trapped with her own demons.


	13. Call Me When You're Sober

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: I'm not disclosing any at this time.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 13: Call Me When You're Sober

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

Grace hadn't spoken to anyone in three days, not even Jack or Anamaria or even Faith. She wasn't quite herself. In fact she was a little too drunk to be herself. With each drink of rum she continued to consume more and more of what she was three days prior seemed to slip away.

_You would be here_

_With me_

James didn't know what to do. He remembered Will coming back from the beach and telling him that he could have Grace and they were getting a divorce. He remembered finding her at their son's grave and not being able to move her. Then he remembered how she began to slowly drown herself in rum the moment she reached the beach and took a rum bottle from her brother's hand. She hasn't been herself since. She hasn't spoken, eaten, or really slept since. James was desperate to know what was ailing her. He wanted nothing more than to help her now more than ever.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Grace was sitting at her desk. She had been there since the night before and had frankly lost count of how many bottles of rum she'd emptied. She looked up to see James walk in and did nothing more than continue to drink. He kissed her cheek and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder trying to console her, to get her to speak but she still said nothing. She only drank.

_Shouldn't let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can_

_Remember yourself_

"Gracie, please. Just speak to me. Tell me what happened. Tell me why you're acting like this. I haven't seen you act like this in years. I didn't think I'd ever see this side of you again. I love you and I don't like seeing you like this. Whatever happened just let me help you. I'm not going to go anywhere or hurt you I promise. I love you too much to hurt you, Gracie. Just tell me please. Everyone is worried. It's not just me. Faith wants her mother back and Jack is worried sick. None of us think we can keep Faith occupied too much longer without you. I don't think I can make it if I lose you. You know that. Come back to me, Gracie. I love you," he said before turning and leaving the room.

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lie_

_And you're too late_

Grace didn't even watch as he walked out of the room. It wasn't the first plea James had made to her since she had gotten like this. It wasn't the first plea anyone had made to her. She was sure it would not be the last. She just could not bring herself to put the bottle down and speak.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here_

_With me_

James sighed as he nearly fell to floor not far outside the door to Grace's study. He had only seen her like this once before and that had been when their son died. He never thought she'd come out of it. He just wished he knew how to fix her this time. He loved her so much but he could not protect her from her own demons.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Will Turner seemed to be the only person only the island with little to no concern for Grace. He wasn't like Jack and the others. Even Elizabeth was concerned for the woman. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be. Their marriage may not have been a real one but it still could have been something she honored instead he learns of her adultery with none other than James Norrington and if Will didn't know any better he would say that she was with him that first night Norrington spent on the island since their arrival. To have a child of wedlock and not a real marriage indeed especially when the wife couldn't even honor her own vows once away from her husband.

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting_

_To lose your own game_

Grace looked up from her bottle as she heard the door open again. It had to be James. He was the only one who persistently came in trying to get her to give up the rum bottle. Jack and Anamaria came in only once both saying that she was acting worse than Jack on one of his drinking binges. She was surprised to see her own husband in the doorway though she didn't think he was standing there out of concern for her.

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

Will could see the look of pure fury on Grace's face as she looked up at him. He was in there not out of concern for her but for their daughter. If she continued to act like this he would by whatever means necessary see that she never saw Faith again once they were divorced. He was no longer going to be someone that Grace could push around. He didn't care what reasons Grace had for anything. He wasn't going to apologize and he wasn't going to take her petty bull either.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here_

_With me_

Grace was furious. Will had no right to be in the same room as her even if he was her husband. He was the cause of all of this. He was the reason she had resorted to this. He had opened her old wounds. He had turned her into this and he had not heart or concern for no one but himself and maybe Faith. To her he was just another Davy Jones.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

James had to go back in the room and try again to get Grace to come out of this depression she had slipped into. He went to step inside to see Will there. Will was the one person who couldn't say a nice or concerning word for Grace since she became like this, and James had a feeling that Will might have had something to do with it. James just wished he knew the real truth of it all.

_You never call me_

_When you're sober_

_You only want it cause_

_It's over _

_It's over_

Grace wanted to say something to him but the words just wouldn't come out. She wanted to ask him why it was ok for him to move on with someone else when he thought she was dead but it wasn't ok for her to be happy even if it was with another man. Parts of her wanted to rip him apart and other parts wanted to just scream at him. She had become a torn woman and she had become a torn woman because of William Turner just when she had decided what she really wanted.

_How could I_

_Have burned paradise_

_How could I_

_You were never mine_

Will was ready to scream and yell at Grace for doing what she did. He was ready to send her to a hangman's noose for the adultery and Norrington with her. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't do it because of Faith. He had no true concern as a husband should for her, and he couldn't blame himself for the state that she was currently in. They didn't have a real marriage and he was looking forward to the divorce. For once in his life he was actually looking forward to being alone because he wasn't sure he still had Elizabeth either.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be_

_With me_

Grace did the only thing she could thing of and that was pick up the bottle, but she did not lift it to her lips. Instead she threw it and as hard as she could at a nearby wall and watched it shatter. She looked over at Will and saw as James and the others came rushing in before she fell to the ground captured into nothing but darkness.

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up_

_Your mind_

A/N: The song used for this chapter is called "Call Me When You're Sober" the same as the chapter. It is by Evanescence and is from their most recent album The Open Door. I would like all my readers to know that this has been my hardest chapter to write yet. I hope you all liked it.


	14. New Roads in Life

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My spring semester just started and I've been sick. I hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 14: New Roads In Life

It had been two weeks since Grace's collapse after her three-day rum binge. She was starting to recover back to her old self quite nicely but she still hardly spoke to Will. Now instead of sharing a room with her husband like a wife properly should she was sharing a room with James. It only seemed proper that way and even her five-year-old daughter seemed to understand that better.

What was even more interesting to all of them was how close Jack and Elizabeth had grown. Before Grace had arrived back in Port royal Elizabeth had been due to marry Will but now there seemed no chance of that. Elizabeth was so angry at Will she could hardly speak to him but in turn was spending almost all of her time with Jack. The only ones who didn't find it odd were James and Gibbs who had seen the connection between Jack and Elizabeth already. It was evident that love just might be in the air in the most unusual of ways.

Elizabeth Swann was sitting in the parlor of the Sparrow Manor reading another one of Grace's books when she was joined by James Norrington.

"Reading another one of those?" he asked.

"I expected you to be with Grace today, James," she replied.

"And I expected you to be drunk on the beach with Jack."

"James, that was harsh."

"Grace is upstairs with Faith. She can't spend all of her time with me."

"And I can't spend all of my time drunk on the beach with Jack."

"Did you say my name, luv?" Jack asked entering the room carrying a rum bottle in each hand.

"I'll leave you two alone," James said exiting the room.

"James!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We haven't spoken in days. I miss my best friend!"

"But wouldn't you rather spend time with old Jack?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Jack, you are such a tease and if it was an invitation to spend the day with you then I accept," Elizabeth answered putting her book down and walking over to Jack.

Grace was in the upper part of the manor in Faith's room with Faith and Anamaria. She was taking today to spend completely with her daughter. She had been splitting her time between Faith, James, and her other duties since she began her recovery two weeks ago. She was starting to feel like her old self again. What she had now made her feel like who she truly was. Without her daughter, James, Jack, Anamaria, and her crew she would never make it.

"Mummy, I'm so glad to have you back," Faith said.

"You know that you tell me that all the time, Sweetheart," Grace replied.

"Yes."

"I'm so glad to be back with you."

"I'm glad, Mummy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Grace," Anamaria said.

"What is it, Anamaria?"

"We may need to keep Faith indoors today."

"Why?"

"Jack and Elizabeth."

"Again."

"That hasn't happened yet but I won't be surprised when it does."

"It isn't like you didn't with him."

"Don't you dare go there!"

"I already did."

"You're not so innocent yourself."

"Do you think Jack and Elizabeth will last?"

"Of course they will. Have you seen them together at all?"

"Point taken."

"Now what to do with Mr. Turner?"

"Ignore him and hope he finds someone else once he's left back at Port Royal."

"You're harsh."

"He deserves it."

"I know not to cross you but does he?"

Grace looked over at Anamaria with a crooked smile forming on her lips, the same smile that Anamaria had seen on Jack's face when he was up to something.

Will Turner felt trapped on this island. His wife was with another man and had been for years. Elizabeth seemed to be moving on quite happily with Jack. He was left just to himself and occasionally visits from Faith who refused to call him any name that meant Father. He couldn't feel bad or could he? His own child would rather spend time with James Norrington than him because she saw him as her father because he was always around. Faith seemed to be the only unsettled matter between himself and Grace. She was his child but Faith couldn't see that. Will for once seeing the right thing was to leave Faith to be raised by someone else. It was the right thing. He was divorcing her mother after all. Unfortunately they had not left the island at all in attempt to obtain it, though. He knew why they weren't leaving to get the divorce yet. He was told it wasn't safe yet because of Beckett. It was the only thing he and Grace were agreeing on at the moment. Beckett would put them all in jail to be hanged and God only knows what he would do with Faith.

Jack and Elizabeth were lying on the beach drinking rum with only the light of the moon and the fire they had made surrounding them. They hadn't been like this since the last time they were on the island. This time seemed so much better than the last. They weren't anxious to leave or to do anything else. They were just happy there with each other.

"Lizzie, what do you really think of me?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned in reply.

"I mean after you kissed me that one time to trap me on The Pearl and then came to my rescue you still went back to Will like he was all you ever wanted. And I…"

"Jack, stop right there," Elizabeth interrupted, "Lately I've realized that Will has never been what I wanted. Ever since I met you I've been drawn to you and even more since I kissed you. I thought at first I was coming here to win Will back but I realized as soon as I left Port Royal that I was coming here to win your heart."

"You already have my heart, Lizzie," Jack said as he kissed her.


	15. They Call it Love

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 15: They Call It Love

Jack had been enjoying six weeks of bliss. He and Elizabeth had been spending nearly every moment together. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about her. Of course he couldn't help but seeing his friend Will's heartbreak in the situation. Will had spent the past two months on the island alone. Jack empathized because he knew what it was like to be alone. He just didn't know whether this was what Will wanted or whether he had brought it on himself.

"Jack, you seem lost in your thoughts," Grace said taking a seat beside her brother in the Parlor.

"Maybe I am, Gracie," he replied.

"That's not like you, Jack."

"Neither is you going on a drinking binge."

"You never were one to be harsh with me."

"No because that was mum's job. My job was to be the fun big brother."

"True. You have been spending a lot of time with Elizabeth lately."

"I find it hard to be away from her."

"The two of you are so much alike."

"That we are."

"And you fit together so well."

"Are you here to encourage me or badger me for details, Gracie?"

"I want to know what is really going on between the two of you. How do you really feel about her?"

"I told you I'm in love with her."

"I thought so."

"What do you mean you thought so?"

"You're inseparable. You're always thinking about each other, talking about each other, wanting to be around each other. It seems that when you're together nothing could possibly go wrong."

"What do they call that, Gracie?"

"They call that love."

"You're not supposed to be smarter than me."

"On the contrary, Jack."

Elizabeth had not really spent any time with James since arriving on the island. Lately she did consider him to be her best friend. They both had been spending most of their time with other people sine arriving. James had been spending most of his time with Grace, who was the reason that he had came to the island. Elizabeth had tagged along with James at first it was for Will and then she realized the one she really wanted was Jack. She was now very much valuing her friendship with James because he seemed to always give the best advice.

"You and Jack have seemingly become very close," James said to her.

"You talk like you're avoiding the subject of Jack and me," Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, I see it in your eyes when you say his name. You're in love with him. And to say it truthfully, I'm not avoiding the subject nor am I surprised that it's Jack you have chosen."

"You're in love with a pirate yourself."

"Technically, Grace isn't a pirate. She plays one on occasion for reputation sake. She is in all truth a merchant."

"But she is the sister of one."

"And the daughter of one actually."

"Do tell."

"That is a story for another time although it will explain more to why my brother dislikes her so much."

"When is Grace planning to send any of us back to Port Royal to retrieve my father so she can have her divorce from Will?"

"You will have to ask her, but now you are avoiding the subject of you and Jack."

"Apologies, James. You're right. I do love him. I just didn't realize it for the longest time."

"What made you realize it?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Is it scandalous or something I just wouldn't want to know?"

"His lips did all the talking."

"You're right I didn't want to know."

"What about you and Grace?"

"I'm looking forward to her divorce so I can marry her and be with her properly."

"You love her more than we all know, don't you?"

"I do."

"James Norrington is in love."

"I've loved Grace for a long time."

"I know."

"Maybe we should go on into the Parlor. I believe Jack is in there with Grace."

"You're so anxious to get away from me."

"No I'm anxious to see Grace."

Elizabeth and James continued their walk through the corridor of the Manor and on into the Parlor. They found Jack and Grace there in their usual manor, which was arguing with each other over something silly. When James and Elizabeth took seats besides their significant others the two Sparrow siblings presumably gave up their argument.

"James, I've missed you," Grace said looking over him.

"It's only been a few hours, Gracie," James replied.

"I'm still allowed to miss you."

"That you are," James said as he kissed her.

"Admiral, could you please refrain from kissing my baby sister in my presence?" Jack asked as Grace and James broke their kiss.

"Jack, I'm not a baby! And, how do you expect to make it through my wedding to James if you can't stand to watch this now?" Grace retorted.

"Do you have to divorce young William first?"

"Don't remind me."

"Why haven't you?"

"Beckett"

"He doesn't have the heart anymore, does he?"

"No."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Being hanged."

"I would see that as a problem."

"We all do," James added.

"What ever happened to the heart?"

"Grace was supposed to put it back."

"I did," Grace said.

"You got to return the heart back to where it belongs?" Elizabeth asked Grace.

"Yes."

"How did you know where to take it?"

"My compass is identical to Jack's. Beckett just doesn't know that."

"How did you get a compass like mine?" Jack asked.

"Same way you did. Tia Dalma."

"Now I know who she's been helping out besides me all these years."

"Who else but your younger sister."

"You do know Barbossa is alive because of her."

"That I didn't know. Now I get to kill him and make sure he actually dies this time."

"Could you wait a while on that, Gracie?"

"Why?"

"I must ask Lizzie something first."

"What must you ask me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzie, I've loved you for a long time. I think I fell in love with you on this island. I know you think it's impossible for a man like Jack Sparrow to settle down and all but I want to marry you. If you'll have someone like Old Jack that is," Jack said looking directly at Elizabeth.

"Jack, do you mean this?"

"Every word, love."

"Then my answer is truly yes. I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack then kissed Elizabeth passionately not caring who was watching but the kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They then looked over at James and Grace. Grace had a "Jack-like" smirk on her face.

"Elizabeth, could you please refrain from kissing my big brother in my presence?" Grace asked jokingly.

"You'll never make it through our wedding then, Grace," Elizabeth replied.

"Lighten up, Gracie," Jack said.

"You first," Grace retorted.

"There's one problem, Lizzie. We have no one to perform the marriage."

"I can do it," James replied.

"Thanks, James," Elizabeth replied, "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Come upstairs with me and I'm sure there is something up there for you," Grace said.

"Thank you, Grace."

"Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."

"Admiral, I'll welcome you into the family when you finally marry my sister," Jack said.

"I plan on doing that as soon as she gets her divorce that is if she wants to marry me," James replied.

"Of course I do, James. I love you so much," Grace added.

"I love you, too, Gracie."

"How come he gets to call you Gracie without a fuss?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, Jack," Grace answered, "Elizabeth are you ready to go upstairs now and look at those things for your wedding?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth replied.

Grace stood up and was suddenly stuck by a feeling of dizziness. James stood up to help her but before he could fully stand she fainted and he caught her before she fell to the ground. James held her gently in his arms wondering what could have happened to cause anything to happen to her.

"Gracie, I'm here," James whispered as Jack and Elizabeth walked over to help.


	16. Delicate Conditions

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 16: Delicate Conditions

Grace awoke in her own bed with only Anamaria by her side. She found that to be strange. The last thing she remembered was feeling weak down in the parlor with James, Jack, and Elizabeth. It made her wonder how she ended up in her bedroom.

"I'm glad you're alright," Anamaria said.

"What happened?" Grace asked in reply.

"You fainted."

"I do recall feeling weak. Where is everyone?"

"I sent them downstairs. I told them I'd let them back in after you woke up."

"Anamaria, you didn't have to be so harsh with them."

"Actually I did. Your husband got involved when he saw James carrying you up the stairs in the state you were in."

"Oh no."

"Elizabeth and Jack ended up caught in the middle of the two of them while they both fussed over you so I sent everyone out."

"And where is my daughter?"

"Elizabeth is watching her. Jack and Gibbs are babysitting the other two big babies."

"At least you are trying to keep Faith away from all of this."

"I'm doing my best."

"Still what could have made me faint like that?"

"You would know better than I would."

"Anamaria, you are no help."

"You did go to bed with James the night he arrived here and you have been gaining weight lately."

"You're not suggesting?"

"Only you would know."

Grace sat up in the bed and started to think. She had not had her courses since the night of passion she had with James two months earlier, and Anamaria was right she was gaining weight. The good thing about her gaining weight was as far as she knew only herself and Anamaria had noticed it. She could only come to one conclusion and that was that she was indeed with child. Grace was coming to the realization that she was once again carrying James's child.

"Anamaria, no one can know that I'm pregnant," Grace said.

"Why do you want to keep it so secret?" Anamaria asked.

"Because I'm still married to Will and it will only make his behavior worse. And as for how James will act, well I can only say that he will treat me like I'm so delicate that do a thing for myself."

"Your secret is safe with me, Grace, but you won't be able to keep it forever."

"I know."

Grace nearly jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She was just hoping that it was neither James nor Will.

"Gracie, Anamaria, let me in," they heard Jack's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Let him in, Anamaria," Grace said.

"Very well, but Jack is just as nosy as the two he left downstairs," Anamaria replied as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Jack walked into the room with an agitated look on his face. He looked like he had just been to hell and back, this was not a face that anyone liked to see on Jack. He kept his eyes pinned on Grace as Anamaria shut the door behind him.

"Gracie, you need to go down there and shut both of them up. They're driving me crazy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, they can't be that bad," Grace replied.

"You have no idea."

"What are they doing?"

"Will is acting like the protective husband with rights and James is playing the jilted lover who would die for you."

"Which one do you side with?"

"The one you're siding with which has me siding with James."

"Will has no right to play husband now."

"I think it has everything to do with your daughter."

"It may have something to do with Faith, but Will and I are ending our marriage permanently."

"I know, but you still need to go and shut them up. Gibbs went out to deal with the crews hours ago, so now they're down there by themselves."

"They'll kill themselves."

"I know so I came to get you because I can't take it anymore. Jack Sparrow has had enough!"

"Ok, Jack, I'm coming."

"I'll wait on you to get out of that bed."

Grace huffed and got out of the bed slowly. Jack seemed to be in the most impatient mood she'd ever seen him in. She then followed Jack down the stairs and into the parlor. There she found Will and James in the midst of a very heated argument about her and Faith. The two men were so wound up in their argument they had not even noticed Jack and Grace enter the room. Grace saw it as typical but she knew how to easily remedy that and get their attention.

"Will Turner, how dare you cause trouble over me!" She exclaimed and both of the men's attention turned immediately to her and Jack.

"Gracie, I'm so glad you're alright," James said as he walked over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine, James."

"William, if you dare say a word I will shoot you," Jack said.

"How long have you been awake?" James asked Grace.

"Not long. Then Jack came in and told me what the two of you have been doing and insisted I come down here and settle it," Grace answered.

"Settle it?" Will questioned.

"Yes, settle it. Our marriage is over, Will. We agreed to a divorce. As soon as the divorce is done I will be marrying James. That gives you no right to but in on my affairs anymore."

"Grace.."

"Don't," Grace interrupted, "Not after those harsh words you said to me after discovering my son's grave. I don't want to hear it Will. Just stay out of these things. Your only concern here is Faith that doesn't me you can add me to that."

"You were the reason Grace acted like that for all that time?" James asked Will.

"James, don't. It's over and done with. There's more to life than dwelling on the past."

"Of course, Grace. But, are you really ok?"

"Yes, I am."

"There's nothing you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've just seemed a little more delicate lately."

"I'm fine."

"You know what I think, Gracie."

"What do you think, James?"

"I think you're pregnant with our child."

"WHAT ?!?" Will and Jack exclaimed as Elizabeth entered the room.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Admiral got my baby sister pregnant," Jack answered.

"What happened to you being on first name terms with James, Jack?"

"He got my baby sister pregnant!"

"So did I but I was her husband at the time and I still am," Will remarked.

"Shut up, William."

"Calm down, Jack, and the same goes for you, Will," Elizabeth said, "Are you actually pregnant, Grace?"

"I'm still waiting on an answer to that myself, Elizabeth," James added.

"Could I discuss this alone with James please?" Grace asked.

"NO!" Jack and Will exclaimed in unison.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "Jack, Will, let's give them some privacy."

"No," the two answered again in unison again.

"The both of you will leave the room with me or I'll remove your favorite body parts with swords."

Grace couldn't help but laugh at Elizabeth's threat to both of the other men in the room. She watched as they both followed Elizabeth out of the room and disappeared down a corridor of the manor. She then sat down and James sat down next to her. She wondered exactly how to tell him now that the cat was pretty much already out of the bag.

"I would rather tell you this myself. In fact I was going to wait a bit until all the fighting died down to tell you," Grace said.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" James question in reply.

"I am with our child."

"You don't know how happy I am hearing this, Gracie."

"I think I do."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Gracie replied as James captured her lips with his.


	17. A Celebration of Sorts

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

A/N (2): I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been really sick. Also I have had to deal with some personal issues. And, I had to move. That's just a summary of what's been going on. But, I really promise not to make you wait so long again. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17: A Celebration of Sorts

A week later Grace was standing on the beach watching her brother, Jack, officially kiss his bride Elizabeth. The two were now officially husband and wife. Jack did always say he loved weddings and in true Sparrow family tradition there would be "drinks all around" for everyone but Grace. Elizabeth was finally married and to the man who truly was in her heart. It did not come as a surprise to those on the island that that man turned out to be Jack though it may come as a big surprise to her father when he finds out that his only daughter has married. Jack, shockingly, was settled on one woman for once in his life and had no thoughts of changing that. Married life was seemingly already fitting them both.

The celebrations quickly went underway as Jack's crew lit a large bonfire on the beach and began passing out rum to everyone. Grace sat down on the beach not far from the bonfire letting the waves catch her feet as she looked out on the shore, the sun was beginning to set. Elizabeth and Jack really did pick the perfect time to get married. She didn't notice that James was standing behind her with a look of amazement on his face at how beautiful she looked sitting there right in the waves.

"You look so beautiful, Gracie, that you're shaming the bride," James said walking over and sitting next to her.

"You flatter me too much sometimes, James," Grace replied.

"I'm only being honest."

"I wish we could be married right now."

"So do I."

"I only hope that we can marry before our child is born."

"We'll figure out a way, Gracie."

"I know."

All of a sudden they heard a commotion behind them and someone that vaguely sounded like Jack yelling "Gracie." Both of them turned around and stood up looking to see what the problem was to find Jack running towards them with everyone else following close behind in a crowd.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Jack?" Grace asked.

"Gracie, the rum is gone!" Jack exclaimed.

"Bloody hell. You're having a fit over there being no rum on your wedding night?"

"THE RUM IS GONE!"

"What do you want me to do about it, you big baby?"

"Find some rum."

"If the rum is gone it means the entire stores on the island are empty. Thanks a lot, Jack."

"It wasn't just me."

"Ok then I'll blame you, your crew, my husband, and Elizabeth. That seems to be all the big rum drinkers around here lately."

"Thanks for bringing me into this," Will muttered.

"You're welcome," Grace and Jack said in unison.

"So, how do we get them to stop complaining?" James asked.

"We go get some more rum," Grace answered.

"NO! NOT ON MY WEDDING NIGHT WE'RE NOT!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I don't know about you, Elizabeth, but I'm not dealing with them come tomorrow when I didn't. Do you want to be put to blame?"

"No."

"Then here's the plan. James, you and your crew, along with Will and Elizabeth will go to Port Royal to fetch the Governor. I'm delaying my divorce no longer because of Beckett. The three of you and the Governor will take a merchant ship to Tortuga and meet Jack and I along with the crew of The Pearl there. Just hope Beckett doesn't catch on and follow you. If he does, I'll handle it."

"How will you handle it?" James asked.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Why do I have to go with them to Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked.

"To keep Will and James from killing each other because they will listen to reason coming from you and to convince your father to come along."

"Ok. Fair enough."

"What about your crew, Gracie?" Jack asked.

"They're staying here. I'm not bringing Faith to Tortuga just to buy rum. We only need one ship to make a rum run anyway. Besides as close is Tortuga is we can make two rum runs by the time James, Elizabeth, Will, and the Governor get there," Grace answered.

"And your crew won't drink it all?"

"No, Jack."

"Ok. Now that everything is settled…."

"Not everything," Elizabeth said interrupting Jack with a slap across the face.

"What was that for?"

"That is the second time I have had been kept from getting to my wedding night and this time from my own husband. We're not finished here, Jack Sparrow. You owe me big time for this!"

Jack planted a kiss on Elizabeth's lips as passionately as he could and pulled away leaving her speechless.

"Ok, Gents, all hands to the boats and prepare the ship for launching!" Jack yelled.

"I better go 'round my crew up. I have a longer journey to go on than you," James said to Grace.

"Be careful," Grace replied.

"I should be saying that to you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

James placed a soft kiss on Grace's lips and began to 'round up his crew for the trip to Port Royal. Grace then went inside the house to tell Anamaria and inform the rest of her crew that they would be leaving. A few moments later she emerged from the house with one of her crew members following behind her carrying a trunk of things she would need on the trip. She then walked up to Jack who was still yelling out orders to his crew from the beach.

"I'm ready and I'm taking one of my crew with me," she said to him.

"Whatever my baby sister asks," he replied.

"And I get a cabin and first mate duties."

"WHAT ?!?"

Lord Cutler Beckett was sitting in his office. It had been seven weeks since Admiral James Norrington disappeared with the Dauntless, its crew, and the Governor's daughter. This time he was meeting not only with the Admiral's brother, Commodore Jacob Norrington, but the Admiral's longtime colleague, Captain Gillette. He was hoping to get the bottom of this little mystery once and for all, and he was sure it had something to do with Jack Sparrow's younger sister, female pirate by the name of Grace Sparrow.

"Captain Gillette, you mentioned to Commodore Norrington that you might have found another connection between Admiral Norrington and the female Captain Sparrow," Beckett said.

"I believe I recall something, Lord Beckett," Gillette replied.

"I would certainly like to hear this recollection."

"It happened back when The Dauntless was carrying the heart, Lord Beckett. You recall there was a report of an attack in which Admiral Norrington was kidnapped and the heart was taken along with him."

"How could I forget?" Beckett asked saracastically.

"I believe I remember Miss Sparrow as the pirate Captain who attacked us, kidnapping the Admiral and taking the heart."

"Do you now?" Beckett asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, it was definitely her. I couldn't forget a woman of her beauty."

Beckett rolled his eyes. He had heard that from every man, including Jacob Norrington, about Grace Sparrow. Even though she was a woman to be hated because she was a pirate, she was a woman of exceptional beauty. He would have to see her himself to make a judgement, though.

"Why don't you tell me the story and start from the beginning?" Beckett asked.

"Of course," Gilette replied.

A/N: What is in italics is Gilette's memory of that day.

_It was a great day to be at sea. The orders of Lord Beckett were being followed. Out of nowhere, a ship started vast approaching. It flew a pirate flag. It was so close to the ship that no one on board The Dauntless hardly had any time to react, much less notice that it had it's guns run out. The Admiral, who had the best experience in dealing with this sort of thing, was in his cabin taking an afternoon nap because the night before had been really rough._

_Before anyone onboard The Dauntless realized it, they were being boarded by these pirates. All of them had their weapons drawn as if they were prepared to fight but they brought no battle. They kept them out as if to strike fear in those on board. One of them stepped out in front of the crowd of the cleanly kept pirates and removed their hat. Their hair fell from it's kept place under the hat and revealed that this was a woman. She then replaced her hat as the crew of pirates fell in line behind her, revealing that she was the Captain._

"_Where is Admiral Norrington?" she asked pointing her sword out into the crowd of Naval officers._

_None of the answered. She looked at them more sternly this time and stepped forward. She grabbed a Lieutenant by the chest drawing him close to her and her sword as close to his neck as it could possibly go without piercing it._

"_What is your name, officer?" she asked._

"_Lieutenant Gillette," he replied._

"_I've heard of you. My brother says that you're the very Lieutenant that clapped him in irons back in Port Royal a few years ago. He also says you're the same smart ass Lieutenant that told him he couldn't crew a ship with two men just before he put a pistol to your head. Are you going to tell me where Admiral Norrington is?"_

"_Yes, but I have one request before you kill me."_

"_You may have the request but I'm not going to kill you."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Captain Grace Sparrow"_

"_That would make your brother Jack Sparrow?"_

"_CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is my brother yes and you're out of requests from me Lieutenant. Now tell me where Admiral Norrington is before I kill you anyway for getting on my nerves."_

"_He's in his cabin."_

"_Take me to him," she said moving her sword and shoving him to the floor of the deck._

_He stood up and started walking. He could hear the click of the woman's boots behind him. He walked straight to the end of the deck where the entrance to Admiral Norrington's cabin was and opened the door. She walked in and stopped turning around to look at him._

"_Come inside with me, Lieutenant and shut the door behind you. If you leave I will know," she said._

_She turned back around and continued inside the cabin. She looked around the room and found the Admiral asleep in his bed. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She leaned down and kissed the Admiral on the lips. The Admiral then murmured the name "Gracie" and opened his eyes. After a moment he sat up in the bed with a jolt._

"_What the bloody hell are you doing here, Gracie?" the Admiral asked her._

"_James, stop calling me that," she replied._

"_What are you doing here, Grace?"_

"_Saving the sea."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm kidnapping you so you will hand over the heart because I know you have it. Then I'm going to put the heart back where it belongs and make the sea free again. Cutler Beckett has no right to control something that is free. A ship is freedom. The sea is freedom. I'm here to make things right again."_

"_You left us out of the equation."_

"_Because we are out of the equation."_

"_If you're going to make things right again, shouldn't that include us as well?"_

"_Don't make me being here with you harder than it already is."_

"_You act as if looking at you isn't hard."_

"_Don't start, James."_

"_Then don't bring it up."_

"_Get the heart, James. Don't make me use force like I had to with your crew to find out where you were."_

_The Admiral crossed the cabin and walked over to his desk. It was then he noticed Lieutenant Gillette was in the room._

"_I hope she didn't harm you, Gillette. Captain Sparrow can be a bit venomous when she wants to be," the Admiral said._

"_I'm fine, Admiral," he replied._

"_Since I am henceforth kidnapped then I am promoting you to Captain. You have been a loyal Naval officer. Don't let me down."_

"_I won't."_

"_The heart, Admiral," she said sternly walking over to him._

"_Right away, Captain Sparrow. You know it sounds strange having dealt with your brother and then also calling you Captain Sparrow."_

"_Get the heart now and I won't put you in the brig."_

"_How kind of you," he said sarcastically opening a drawer of his desk and pulling out a small chest._

_He placed the chest on the desk and opened it revealing the beating heart of Davy Jones._

"_I'm satisfied. Give it to me," she said._

_The Admiral closed the chest and handed it over to her. He then walked over to her and looked at her with an odd expression._

"_Walk out before me," she said to the Admiral._

"_So I look like a prisoner?"_

"_Yes. Lieutenant Gillette, please be so kind and open the door."_

_The door was opened and the Admiral walked out. Right behind him was the beautiful woman pirate holding a sword at his back and carrying the small chest, which contained the heart. She handed the chest to one of her crew members still keeping her sword pointed at the back of the Admiral. Then several other members of her crew came over to the Admiral, bound his hands, and took him aboard her ship. It was then she turned to face the crew of The Dauntless._

"_I take only one prisoner and that his your Admiral Norrington. He has graciously left Lieutenant Gillete in charge of you. If you don't believe me, ask the Lieutenant. Oh forgive me, the Admiral promoted you to Captain. I will be off," she said as she turned and re-boarded her ship with the rest of her crew that had came aboard The Dauntless following her._

"That's exactly what happened?" Beckett asked.

"I'm positive, Lord Beckett," Gillette answered.

"That conversation between Miss Sparrow and Admiral Norrington is very interesting."

"You know, Lord Beckett, I always had this feeling that my brother was hiding something," Jacob said.

"Well now we just might have confirmation of it."

A/N: In the memory narrative, He is Gillette, She is Grace, and the Admiral is James.


	18. Story Telling

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 18: Story Telling

Grace awoke with a jolt. It was a familiar jolt. They had been at sea for nearly four days and this was the same jolt that she recognized as the feel of ship docking. They had arrived at Tortuga. She got of the bed, happy that Jack did give her a private cabin, and walked over to her trunk, which sat on the other side of the room. She pulled out a shirt, pair of breeches, and a jacket. She was in Tortuga, and in Tortuga, she would dress as a pirate.

Jack stood at the helm of The Black Pearl with Gibbs as they were docking the ship at the Tortuga docks. Gibbs was shouting orders to drop the canvas and the anchor, on top of telling them to prepare everything else for the ship to be docked. Jack just stood there, waiting for Grace to appear. He had not seen her since earlier that day and was wondering what happened to her. It was bad enough to have to sail sober himself, and with a sober crew, but even worse for Grace to disappear on him just when they're docking. He then looked over the deck again to see Grace walking towards the helm towards him, looking like a pirate.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Gracie," he said to her.

"It is Tortuga, Jack. I figured since they think I'm a pirate then I might as well dress like one," she replied.

"In your condition?"

"Stop being so overprotective."

"I'm just being your big brother. You don't just have to worry about yourself, you know."

"When did you become so concerned about things such as these?"

"When I got married."

"Well, Jack Sparrow, when the whores of Tortuga tempt you don't forget that you are a married man."

"Believe me I won't."

"I think you're still wearing your wife's handprint."

"She did slap me hard, didn't she?"

"You did deserve it."

"That's debatable."

"Really now?"

"Shut up, Gracie. Now you don't forget that you carry a child. I want to be an uncle again so don't do anything _stupid_."

"I won't, Jack. I took care of myself quite well when I was carrying Faith and with Robert, despite the fact that a fever took him from me."

"If you keep dwelling on that you're going to get depressed again."

"Why are you only smart around me, Jack?"

"I don't know, Gracie. Who looked after you when you were carrying Faith?"

"James did after mum was killed by Barbossa and I escaped his captivity I went to Meaghan's cottage. James found me there obviously with child. I was looking after you at the time though you don't remember it. Once you were well and left, James took me to his home and hid me out of sight, even hiring a midwife to deliver Faith, paying her extra for her silence. He also took us back to the Caribbean on a Naval ship under a false alias and bought me The Sparrow. I had fallen in love with him while I was living with him in England pregnant with my husband's child, a husband I never really loved as a wife should love a husband. He knew I was married but we fell in love anyway, we just couldn't help it."

"Like I couldn't help falling in love with Lizzie despite the fact she had been promised to other men?"

"Yes. I knew he proposed to her. He did it because I was married and he cared for her as a friend. He needed to get married for a purpose of status. He knew she never loved him more than friendship."

"I know. Lizzie told me. She said she loved Will, but I was always something more. She said that your James is like her best friend."

"The two of you are peas in a pod."

"That we are. I don't even know how I ended up at Meaghan's cottage. I don't even remember being there. Are you sure I was there?"

"Of course I'm sure, Jack."

"I miss Meaghan. I wish her son could remember her as I do. She was my best friend, you know. Mum named you after her. Her name was Meaghan Isabella Lancaster and she was the Governor's Daughter."

"I remember this story."

"You should, Grace Meaghan Sparrow. I've told it to you enough."

"That you have, Jackson Robert Sparrow."

"The only person who calls me that is mum. Now on with the story. Meaghan and I grew up together along with the two Norrington boys. Her father was the Governor and our father was in the Navy and best friends with Norrington's father. Meaghan had four brothers, one my age, and the Norrington's were the youngest of all of us until you were born."

"Jack, I know all of this."

"Not the sordid details, my baby sister."

"What sordid details?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"When it came time for Meaghan to marry she had to choose me, James Norrington, who was younger mind you, or Cutler Beckett, who she had never met. It was someone she didn't know, a younger man, or her best friend. Meaghan was only fifteen and had to choose then. You weren't even born yet at this time, Gracie. Our dad's pirate ship was docked in the town disguised as merchant ship. It was then that I introduced Meaghan to my good friend from dad's ship by the name of Bill Turner."

"Stop right there, Jack!" Grace exclaimed.

"Just when I'm getting to the good part, Gracie. Why did you stop me?"

"Are you saying that Meaghan is Will Turner, my husband's, mother?"

"Will you let me finish the story?"

"Go ahead."

"Meaghan and Bill fell in love. Her father disapproved of the match because he was a common sailor. So, I helped them run away together. What her father didn't know about was an old cottage that her mother had left her when she died. It was there Meaghan and Bill lived as husband and wife. Shortly after she married and became Meaghan Turner, she became pregnant. Not longer after that, so did our mum with you. In 1702, Meaghan gave birth to a son she named for her husband and just a few months later my mother gave birth to a daughter named Grace Meaghan. I was a brother at the age of twenty and the godfather of Meaghan's son William. Then, father and Bill decided to arrange a marriage between the newborns. They were to marry at age eighteen."

"Those are the sordid details, Jack?"

"I'm not finished!"

"Ok. But, what else is there to tell?"

"Shut up and listen, will you?"

"Continue then."

"When you and Will were about three, George Norrington, that would be your James' father, who was father's best friend discovered that on top of father being a naval officer, he was also a pirate. He then turned him in to not only the Governor but to Lord Jonathan Beckett as well. It's a shame that Jonathan Beckett is dead because his brother is a bastard. Though no one knows how Jonathan died, I assume that Cutler did it for the title and the power that came with it. Well our father went to trial for treason. It was at this time that Bill Turner left his wife and son for good confessing to Meaghan in private that he was in deed a pirate. Bill and I left together after seeing you and mum safely to Ireland. Father was hanged shortly after. The only Norrington that holds a grudge against our family is Jacob. James holds no grudge for this anymore. He is a changed man, and you can take responsibility for it."

"How do you know all this, Jack? I figured with all that rum in your system that you'd forget a few things by now."

"Don't assume things, Gracie."

"I'll try not to, but I'm still not finished."

"Then I'll hear the rest."

"Well, as you know I didn't become a pirate for seven years after that. However, Bootstrap Bill Turner as many would know him, took father's ship and went pirating. I went to India and got a job with the East India Trading Company working under Cutler Beckett. I really hated that job. It didn't last long either. Beckett ruined my ship and branded me as a pirate for refusing to transport slaves. It was then I made my deal with Davy Jones."

"You mean Beckett is the reason you made the deal with Jones?"

"Yes."

"The dirty bastard. How did you get the Pearl?"

"The ship Beckett ruined is the Pearl. The deal I made with Jones was for him to raise it from the depths for me."

"Bloody hell."

"That's not the rest of it."

"What else is there? I mean for once in your life you're talking like a civilized human being, which you're being careful to make sure that only I hear you, and you're not finished?"

"No."

"Then finish."

"Two years later the mutiny happened. Then two years after that, Meaghan was murdered. Will doesn't know that it was murder. He just thinks she died. He was just a kid. Her family had her killed because she was ruining their perfect family. To them she had shamed them. She had married a sailor in a runaway marriage and had two children."

"Two?"

"The second child died not long after birth. It was a daughter named Elaine Grace. She was born just months after Bill left her to go be a pirate. He never returned and never knew that another child ever existed."

"Does Will know?"

"Too young to remember. Just after her death, he left for the Caribbean in search of his father. On the way his ship was attacked by the Pearl and was rescued by a young Lieutenant by the name of James Norrington, his crew, the newly named Governer of Port Royal, and the Governor's young daughter who is now my wife. Eight years later, I see Will Turner again. He does not know I'm his godfather nor do I recognize him. I haven't seen him since he was a little kid before Meaghan was killed. I, also, meet those in Port Royal that will change the course of my life forever including my future wife, Elizabeth. I think you know the story from there."

"I do but you left out a lot."

"What I left out is what I don't remember."

"Like me nursing you back to health at Meaghan's cottage?"

"That would be one of them."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm your brother."

"A brother who is a brilliantly civilized man one minute and a rum-pot, idiot the next."

"I detest your logic, Gracie."

"Well, you know, Jack, sometimes I detest yours!"

"Can we go get some rum now?"

"There you are back to the uncivilized Jack I know. Why can't you be civilized when you're around everyone else?"

"Because, my dear baby sister, I have a reputation, and Captain Jack Sparrow is not _that _civilized."

"I can contest that."

"I doubt anyone would believe you."

James Norrington sat on the deck of The Dauntless looking up at the starry night sky. He was now halfway to his destination of Port Royal, but at the moment he felt somewhat empty inside. He was separated from the woman he loved more than anything, separated from Grace. This time it was a mutual separation though James still did not like it. He wanted to look after Grace because she was carrying his child, _his_ child. He was going to be a father. It was a realization that had been hard hit on him sometimes, but he was happy about it. He had helped raise Grace's daughter since her birth, though she was not his child he still loved Faith as if she were.

He looked over to see Elizabeth approaching him. If there was anyone who should be feeling more pain than he was from being separated from the one they love, it was her. She had just married several days ago yet she had not even got to have a wedding night with her husband.

"James, you look unusually glum," she said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised that you don't," he replied.

"I'm trying not to appear that way. If we do when we get to Port Royal, everyone will know that something is up."

"You are right about that, but they will also wonder why Mr. Turner returned with us."

"I'm also sure that Beckett will interrogate your crew about where we went."

"Not to worry. I was at the helm the entire time, and I never give any of them the coordinates to that island. Besides they are all sword to secrecy. The night before we arrive we will make up a story that everyone will tell Beckett. I will know if one of them doesn't stick to it."

"You do this all the time, don't you, James?"

"I used to."

"With the same crew?"

"Yes. That's how I know how trustworthy they are. I keep the same crew for that trip."

"How smart of you."

"Anyone would think that would be the best move."

"I know you're worried about Grace."

"I'm beyond worried about her. I know they've reached Tortuga by now. You're not worried about your husband?"

"Jack? He can handle himself in a crowd. The only person I worry about killing him is Grace."

"That's nice to know."

"I'm surprised that you and Will have managed to stay so civil to each other."

"It's only because we've kept our distance from each other."

"Good because I hate getting in the middle of the fighting."

"It's amazing how little he looks like his mother though he did get a lot of her personality traits."

"What are you talking about, James?"

"It took me a long time after meeting Will Turner to realize this but I grew up with his mother back in England. I did as well as your husband."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She was eight years older than me and saw me as this friendly little kid for the longest time until I actually helped her out the night she ran away to marry Will's father. It was then she started considering me a friend because I helped her and kept her secret, the secret of where she was living. Her cottage is actually where I found Grace hiding out when she was pregnant with Faith. The ones of us who know about it have used it as a safe haven. I check on it from time to time when I'm in England."

"What was her name?"

"Meaghan Lancaster. She was the governor's daughter."

"You're joking?"

"No. I'm not joking. You know the Lancaster's are a part of one of the royal lines?"

"I know. My mother's family is related to them. Her oldest sister married into that family."

"Oh yes. I remember your father mentioning that one time in front of Beckett that your Aunt Isabel who died before you were born, married into the Lancaster family. But, I also remember him mentioning in front of Beckett that your cousin Mary is the late Lady Beckett, the wife of the late Lord Jonathan Beckett, his older brother."

"You mean I'm related by marriage to that bastard?"

"Elizabeth! I've never heard you talk like that."

"Sorry. Just the idea of being in any way related to Beckett is sickening."

"According to your father you are."

"Why do you always have to listen so intently when father is trying to talk up to Beckett about my dead relatives?"

"I don't know. All I know is Beckett said that the Lancaster line your family is related to was tainted by Henry and Isabel Lancaster's only daughter, who had a runaway marriage and was cast out of the family."

"That sounds a lot like your friend, Meaghan, who was Will's mother."

"Indeed it does."

"Meaning if that is her I could never have married him anyway because it would make us relatives. That's just a sickening thought."

"That the two of you could be considered kissing cousins?"

"JAMES!"

"If it is true then be glad that your heart lies with Jack."

"The idea of being related to someone that I almost married…more that once is a frightening though. Thank you for getting in trapped in my head."

"But you married another man so stop thinking about it."

"Ok. I have a question. If you grew up with Jack then how did you end up enemies?"

"Do I really have to answer this?"

"Yes."

"Fine I will but you're not going to like hearing it."

"Just answer it, James."

"Jack's father and mine were best friends. They were in the Navy together. But, Jack's father was living a bit of a double life."

"Double life?"

"Let me finish."

"Ok…Ok."

"He was not only playing the role of admiral naval officer, but also that of a pirate as well. My father found this out, by this time they were both admirals. Also, Grace was a toddler of about three years old. I had already entered the Navy myself at this point. My father, despite the fact that Robert Sparrow was his best friend, upheld the law and turned him for piracy. He lost his title, his position in the community, his money, his home, and his life. He was hanged after being found guilty of treason. Grace and her mother left for Ireland and eventually Jack left for India, working for the East India Trading Company under Beckett."

"So that's why your brother hates that family so much?"

"Yes it is. I stopped holding a grudge against them a long time ago. I don't remember when exactly. I might have been when I found a pregnant and near helpless Grace at Meaghan's Cottage. I couldn't help but want to help her. Then I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

"The two of you have a love stronger than I have ever seen."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You will make it, as will Jack and I."

A/N: I know this chapter seems a little unorthodox but some of these things needed to come out. More about them will come out more and more later. I hope you liked it. I know it was a lot of dialogue but a promise there is more action coming soon.


	19. Shocking Arrivals

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

A/N (2): Sorry for the short delay. This was a very difficult chapter to write. You will see as you read it. I hope you like!

Chapter 19: Shocking Arrivals

Lieutenant Groves was doing his usual early morning duty at the fort, when he caught a shocking sight off in the distance. It was none other than The Dauntless sailing into the bay at Port Royal.

"Captain Gilette, do you see this?" he asked.

"Indeed I do, Lieutenant," Gilette replied.

"Should I inform the Commodore and Lord Beckett first or Governor Swann first?"

"You go inform Governor Swann. I'll inform Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington."

"Of course, Captain."

Elizabeth Sparrow, James Norrington, and Will Turner all stood by the helm of The Dauntless as it pulled into the shallow bay at Port Royal. Things were about to get very interesting for the three of them once they got into the town. Hopefully Lord Beckett would not be too much trouble for them.

"We're about to dock. I hope the both of you are ready for what awaits us in Port Royal," James said.

"I am because very soon I will free you and my wife from the adultery you have been so freely committing for several years," Will remarked in reply.

"Will, now is not the time for remarks like that. Beckett is going to be a big enough problem as it is when we dock," Elizabeth stated.

"I realize that, Elizabeth."

"Why don't we all agree to put the differences and problems with each other aside at least until we get to Tortuga and I can consummate my marriage. Then you and James can argue all you want because Grace can deal with it instead of me."

"I can do that."

"James?"

"I can too, but Mr. Turner it would be wise to adhear to Grace's condition if you do decide to cause trouble with me once we reach Tortuga," James answered.

"You're going to use Grace's pregnancy as a crutch?" Will asked.

"No. I'm going to look after her like I did the last two times she was pregnant!"

"How dare you!"

"Enough the both of you! We're almost at the bloody docks!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the two men separated from each other, placing themselves on either side of Elizabeth and discontinuing their argument.

Jack Sparrow was enjoying some rum in his usual spot in Tortuga when he was joined by his younger sister Grace. To Jack this had to be the most unusual trip he had taken to Tortuga yet. He had been slapped more than usual by the strumpets all because he had gotten married. Grace was looking over at him with a stern expression as she pulled a compass off of her belt and sat it down on the table.

"Why does that compass look so much like mine?" Jack asked.

"Because, Jack, they're identical," Grace replied.

"Tia Dalma never told me that."

"Sounds like her."

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"That was a stupid question."

"Oh…right."

"The strumpets are slapping you a lot more than usual, Jack."

"They're angry with me because I got married."

"At least you're being a good husband instead of an adulterous one."

"I should say something about an adulterous wife to you…but I'm going to be a good brother."

"Good because if you did I'd have to slap you."

"Please don't."

"You would deserve it."

"Is it just me or is that Bootstrap that just walked in?"

"He's on the Dutchman's crew…that's not possible, Jack."

"Then see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Grace turned around to see if it was the rum talking for Jack again, which it usually was, but this time it wasn't. He wasn't just seeing Bootstrap Bill Turner but quite a but of the crew of the Flying Dutchman was in the Tavern.

"Jack, we need to get out of here and quietly," Grace said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that the Dutchman might be docked here."

"Nonsense, Gracie, it can only dock every…"

"Ten years," Grace said interrupting Jack, "When was the last time it was known to make port, Jack?"

"Ten years ago."

Cutler Beckett was in his office having one of his usual chats with Commodore Jacob Norrington when all of a sudden, Captain Gilette burst in. He looked slightly out of breath as if he had obviously ran there from the fort.

"Captain Gilette, whatever could be so urgent?" Beckett asked.

"The Dauntless has returned," Gilette answered, a bit out of breath.

"Finally," was all Beckett could say as he stood up from his desk though there was a hint of glee in his voice, "Commodore Norrington, I believe we have an Admiral to greet at the docks."

"I believe we do, Lord Beckett."

"And, Captain Gilette, please accompany us."

Governor Swann was just about to get into his carriage to go meet with Lord Beckett was he was approached by a nearly out-of-breath Lieutenant.

"Governor Swann," Lieutenant Groves said.

"May I help you, Lieutenant?" the Governor asked.

"It's Groves, sir. Lieutenant Groves. I thought you would like to know that The Dauntless is approaching the docks."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. It is something I would like to know indeed. Please ride with me in the carriage to the docks. You look quite out of breath."

"Thank you, Governor Swann."

Grace and Jack were able to quietly slip out of the Tavern and into the town of Tortuga without being noticed. They approached the docks as nonchalantly as possible when all around them was the usual ruckus of Tortuga and the new addition of the crew of the Flying Dutchman, getting onto The Black Pearl unnoticed was not going to be easy.

"I had a hunch Jack and I was right. Look docked right next to the Peal," Grace said.

"It's a crocodile machine," Jack replied.

"No you bloody idiot that's the Flying Dutchman and no jar of dirt is going to save you from Davy Jones if he wants anything from you this time."

"I paid my debt and how do you know about all of that?"

"I've been told all about it Jack from numerous sources. Your debt being paid or not it doesn't mean that he likes you."

"What about you?"

"Davy Jones and I have an understanding."

"What kind of understanding?"

"You learn when an opportune moment comes…if it ever does."

"Did you make a deal with him, Gracie?"

"No but I helped him out you can say and just leave it at that, Jack. You being here is not going to make things easy."

"Why?"

"Because he's probably still mad at you."

"That wouldn't be good now would it?"

"I'll let you decide."

The Dauntless was now securely docked into its usual place at the docks in Port Royal. Admiral James Norrington, Elizabeth Sparrow, and Will Turner were all preparing to get off the ship and return to the town that they had left just weeks ago when they noticed that they had a small welcoming party of Lord Cutler Beckett, Governor Weatherby Swann, Commodore Jacob Norrington, Captain Gilette, and Lieutenant Groves. Things were about to get interesting for all of them as they got off the ship and stepped out onto the docks.

"We did not expect a welcoming party," James said.

"We did not expect Mr. Turner to return without his wife," Beckett replied sharply.

"My wife apparently had not been faithful. I'm here to return to my life as a blacksmith and have the marriage dissolved," Will stated.

"What about you Miss Swann? Why did you disappear on The Dauntless?"

"If you must know, Lord Beckett, it was for Mr. Turner," Elizabeth answered.

"That's what we all assumed we can only hope to have a wedding in the future for the two of you."

"If it is what my daughter wishes then it will happen," Governor Swann said.

"Thank you, Father," Elizabeth replied.

"Admiral Norrington, I am curious to know why you have not returned with any of the pirates you were chasing in the brig of The Dauntless?" Beckett asked.

"They unfortunately got away. I was gone so long chasing after them. I will persue them again starting in the morning," James answered.

"You wouldn't mind my accompanying you then, James?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, with your rank you should be taking your own ship but if you must."

"James, you're my big brother and the scourge of piracy in the Caribbean. I must know how you work if Lord Beckett does not mind leaving Captain Gilette in charge of the ranks here."

"Very well. I know you won't take no for answer. You never have."

"Thank you, James. You won't regret this."

"Don't make me regret it, Jacob. And, Governor Swann, I must speak with you privately sometime later."

"Of course, Admiral," Governor Swann replied, "Mister Turner, If you will come by at your earliest convenience I will sign the papers to dissolve your marriage to Miss Sparrow. Elizabeth, let's get you home."


	20. Private Revelations

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story.

Chapter 20: Private Revelations

Will Turner was sitting in the office of Governer Weatherby Swann at the Governor's mansion of Port Royal discussion the reasons for dissolving his marriage to Grace when Admiral James Norrington and Elizabeth Sparrow walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Governor, but there's more to the story and I think you should hear it from me," James said as Elizabeth shut the door.

"James, what are you talking about?" Weatherby asked.

"You're discussing Mr. Turner's divorce is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to hear the truth about it."

"How would you know the truth, James?"

"Because he is who Grace was unfaithful with," Will put in.

"Is this true?" Weatherby asked.

"Yes, but would you like to hear the whole story? Granted you'll only be hearing mine without Grace present but it's just as good as any," James answered.

"Please, James, enlighten me as to why you carried on a relationship with a married woman who has the reputation of being a pirate and is Jack Sparrow's sister."

"Because I fell in love with her it was by accident of course but I did. We grew up in the same town in England and our fathers' were best friends, at least until my father had hers sent to the gallows for treason. I hadn't seen her since she was a small child. I saw her here in Port Royal when she got married and protected her from harm one night when she drank herself beyond the state of drunkenness at the tavern that navy usually stays at. When I saw her again it was at Meaghan Lancaster's cottage. She was obviously pregnant. I wanted to help her. We spent a lot of time together and ended up falling in love. I had to return here after she had the baby so I escorted her to the Caribbean on my ship. I then bought her a small ship and we parted ways. The thing was governor was that we couldn't stay away from each other. We were mad for each other. It didn't seem to end until she gave birth to our son and he died weeks after birth. Now we both realize that it never ended."

"You mean Meaghan's cottage still stands?"

"Yes, and in perfect condition. Her son must be found that's his inheritance and all he'll see from his families on that side."

"Governor, you seem to have forgotten my divorce situation," Will added.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Turner. I got sidetracked," Weatherby stated.

"The Admiral neglected to mention that Grace is currently carrying his child."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true, Governor. As soon as the divorce is signed and I can marry Gracie then I will," James answered.

"Then why is Elizabeth here?"

"There's something I must tell you Father," Elizabeth said.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm no longer a Swann."

"How?"

"I got married, Father."

"To who?"

"Jack Sparrow"

"WHAT?!?"

"Father, calm down. I love Jack."

"Who allowed this?"

"I did," James stated.

"Why, James?"

"Because she loves him."

"Very well, Mr. Turner, you have your divorce but I need Miss Sparrow's signature."

"Governor, we're leaving tonight to get it and you're going with us."

"Excuse me?"

"Grace and Jack are in Tortuga with The Black Pearl waiting on us and I miss my husband," Elizabeth answered.

"In other words Governor…we're leaving tonight," James said.

Grace and Jack were sitting in the captain's quarters of The Black Pearl. Across from them sat none other than Davy Jones and Bootstrap Bill Turner. Between the Sparrow siblings, Grace was the only one who didn't seem outwardly nervous. This made Jack wonder what arrangements she had made with Jones.

"Davy Jones, so good of you to join us on our territory," Grace said.

"Captain Turner, I should be laying claim to your brother's soul but you made it clear to me that I cannot," Davy Jones replied.

"Yes I did. We have a deal, Jones. And, besides Jack paid his debt being rescued from the locker doesn't change that."

"What kind of deal is it, Gracie?" Jack asked.

"Jack, be quiet. And Jones you will refer to me as Miss Sparrow the name Turner will so no longer be a part of my identity."

"What are you talking about the name Turner will no longer be part of your identity?" Bootstrap asked.

"I'm divorcing your son, Bootstrap, or you can say that he's divorcing me. But, to answer you frankly the marriage is ending."

"Divorcing my whelp of a godson and marrying a navy admiral," Jack stated.

"JACK!" Grace exclaimed. "If it wasn't for the fact that I have a very high amount of respect for your wife I'd kill you right now for that."

"Jack Sparrow married?" Davy Jones asked.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"What woman vexed you to the point of marriage?"

"Don't answer him, Jack," Grace put in.

"Why shouldn't he answer?"

"Why shouldn't I answer?" Jack asked.

"Because it's none of his business," Grace replied.

"Then what Navy Admiral are you divorcing my son for?" Bootstrap asked.

"That shouldn't matter, Bootstrap, because you know I never loved your son the way a wife loves a husband. It was an arranged marriage in which we were separated from each other for most of it. Do you really expect it to last?"

"And my grandchild?"

"If she is your grandchild then that is a matter to be worked out later."

"Grace Sparrow, you truly are a woman that vexes men," Davy Jones said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You can't even say whether or not your child is your husbands or not. Who else could have fathered the child? Would it be the navy admiral you plan to marry before everyone notices your current pregnancy?"

"How dare you!"

"Gracie! Calm yourself. This isn't good for you and you know it. If something happens to you I won't forgive myself and James sure won't forgive me. And, you can bet that Elizabeth will be bloody mad at me as well."

"You married the woman my son was in love with," Bootstrap said.

"The same woman that kept Will from wanting to be married to me," Grace replied.

"This James must be the man that kept you from wanting to be married to my son."

"He is."

"Admiral Norrington," Davy Jones stated.

"What did you say?"

"Admiral Norrington. Is that him?"

"Yes but you know it was part of the deal."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"What are you bloody talking about, Gracie?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, Jack!"

It was a darker night than usual in Port Royal. Elizabeth Sparrow quietly slipped out of the Governor's mansion dressed in disguise as a pirate with her father right behind her in the best disguise she could put him in.

"Elizabeth," Weatherby said, "Why am I dressed like a pirate?"

"So we can get to Port Royal without Beckett noticing, Father. Didn't I already tell you this?" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh. Where are James and Mr. Turner?"

"We're meeting them at the Blacksmith shop."

"Ok."

"Father, maybe you should just be quiet and follow me."

"Elizabeth is that…"

"Father," Elizabeth interrupted sternly.

"Maybe you're right."

When they reached the Blacksmith shop, Elizabeth looked around to see the street's empty and opened the door. Both she and Governor Swann stepped inside to find two swords on them both.

"James, Will, it's me Elizabeth," she said.

"Sorry," James said as they both lowered their swords, "We didn't recognize either of you."

"I guess it's a good thing I recognized the two of you then isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Are we all ready?" Will asked.

"Yes. Father has the papers that you and Grace will need to sign that will end your marriage."

"Good. I've arranged us all passage on a merchant ship that will be leaving soon so we need to go on to the docks."

"And as inconspicuously as possible so non of Beckett's men notice anything. If they don't depart until morning that leaves us with a head start and reaching Tortuga on schedule and hopefully without Beckett on our tail," James added.

"Father, are you going to be ok with all of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"If it all works out I will be," Weatherby answered.

"Don't worry. It will."

"How do you know?"

"Governor, Beckett no longer has the heart of Davy Jones. He couldn't track us even if he wanted to. He's going to have to go off of guesses. Why do you think I was gone with Elizabeth for so long without him sending anyone after me?" James said.

"Then where is the heart?"

"The last person in possession of it was Mr. Turner's wife, my fiancé, Grace Sparrow. Whether she gave it back to Jones or buried it on an island somewhere I don't know. All she has said is it's safe somewhere where Beckett will never find it."

"That's how you know this will work out."

"If I know Gracie and I do then she keeps the heart on Sparrow Island because it's the one place Beckett can't find it but Davy Jones can. She made a deal with Jones about the heart that she would keep it safe. She gets her family, me, and control over the heart and Jones gets the satisfaction of knowing it's safe and an oath that she wouldn't double cross him or use it to control over him."

"How did she get you?"

"He wanted me for eternity because I was the one who gave the heart to Beckett."

"James, you said she got her family?" Elizabeth asked.

"He tried to say that Jack had not paid his debt because he had been rescued from the locker. So she used saving his heart and offering it protection from Beckett as part of a way to negotiate Jack's freedom and safety."

"How do you know all of this?" Will asked.

"Because I was there when she made the deal. If you want to know anymore ask Grace."

"I will now we really must get going."


	21. Reunions

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions.

Chapter 21: Reunions

It had been three days since they set sail from Port Royal in the dead, dark of night when Elizabeth Sparrow recognized familiar shores. They had reached Tortuga. The entire voyage her father complained about his dress and Will and James both worried if they had been followed by Beckett. She tried not to worry. She was a married woman who was desperate to finally have her "wedding night" with her husband.

"What's on your mind, Elizabeth?" James asked.

"My husband. What else would be on my mind?" Elizabeth responded.

"I thought that's what you were thinking about."

"James, you're thinking about the same thing just with my sister-in-law."

"If your father knew what you had on your mind…"

"He's probably die of shock. Of course I think he's already dying of shock after learning that I married Jack."

"That's probably true. I must admit I'm getting a bit of a laught at your father dressed in disguise as a pirate. You've done a great job with that, amusing as it is."

"Thank you, James."

"Elizabeth, Admiral Norrington, look docked next to The Pearl," Will said as he walked up to them.

"Oh my god is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Flying Dutchman, but how?" James questioned.

"It's the end of a ten year period for Jones. Therefore he's made port. Tortuga must have been the closest one," Will answered.

"Think of this as a good thing. If Beckett tries to engage us here we have the advantage of Jones's crew on our side."

"That's the largest advantage. Everyone here who can fight will fight against Beckett."

"So what do we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. We don't know if Beckett followed or sent anyone this way yet so we can make an emergency plan in case he did. The good thing is we got here before he did if he did come after us," James replied.

Jack Sparrow sat in his usual place in a Tortuga tavern sharing a table with his sister, Grace, and first made, Gibbs. He was a little shaken up by the presence of The Flying Dutchman and all it's crew, including the captain in Tortuga. It also made him wonder what kind of deal Grace made with Davy Jones. She sure had a hold on him like no one else did. He sipped on his rum and thoughts of his wife crossed his mind. He was drinking more than usual lately. It had to be because he missed her.

"What's troubling you, Jack? You've been drinking a bit more rum than usual," Gibbs said.

"I have not!" Jack replied defensively.

"Yes you have, Jack," Grace stated, "There's no need to get defensive. You're vexed by a woman, a woman you love, that you're even married to, but you miss her so you're drinking a little extra to kill that pain. Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

"Why do you have to be so bloody smart? I don't need two of you around, Gracie. One Gibbs is enough."

"Jack, she's your sister, and a lot more like you than you care to notice," Gibbs put in.

"I am not!" Grace exclaimed.

"Actually you are. You're a lot like me. You just don't want to admit it," Jack said.

"Pirates!" Gracie said as she knocked Jack's rum over and stormed off.

"That didn't go over very well, did it?"

"You might better go after her. She's…" Gibbs started to say.

"In a delicate condition I know and if you say that to her one more time she's going to kill you, mate."

James, Elizabeth, Will, and Governor Swann were walking the streets of Tortuga about to head into the tavern that Jack was in when Grace stormed out fuming.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Weatherby asked.

"Probably just a bar fight he couldn't handle," Will answered.

"I agree. He doesn't look that old or…"James said but seemingly stopped but was still staring at Grace, whom they were all confusing for a man.

"What is it, James?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's no man. That's Grace."

"I hardly recognized her. She looks absolutely furious. I wonder what Jack did this time."

"That's a woman?" Weatherby questioned.

"The one and only Grace Sparrow," Will answered as James ran over to her.

Grace looked up as she exited the tavern and was still seemingly furiated with none other than Jack to see James running towards her. She could see three figures walking towards her as well but they were not approaching her as fast as James was. She immediately took off in a run and found herself right in James's embrace, locking her lips with his.

"Let me say this now, Grace Sparrow, I hate being parted from you," James said as their lips parted.

"I agree with you, James Norrington, whole heartedly," Grace replied.

"What are you mad at?"

"Jack, of course."

"Why didn't I just ask what he did this time?"

"It would have made it easier. Who all is with you?"

"Elizabeth, Mr. Turner, and Elizabeth's father Governor Swann."

"I never imagined King's Governor's to look like pirates."

"Elizabeth's doing so we could slip out of Port Royal unnoticed."

"She did a good job."

"That she did, and if you'll look behind you I think someone might have left his rum to apologize."

Jack exited the tavern to find not only Grace but his wife, James, Will, and Governor Swann all standing outside together. It caught him by surprise. Grace then turned around from facing James though still in his arms to face her brother, who reeked of rum thanks to her.

"Jack, you reek of rum more than you usually do," Elizabeth said approaching her husband.

"Thank Gracie for that," Jack replied.

"What did you do?"

"I told her she was like me and she knocked me rum all over me."

"Sometimes he just doesn't know when to watch what he says, Elizabeth," Grace said with a laugh.

"I'll agree to that," Will added.

"I didn't ask the eunuch for commentary," Jack stated.

"Who are you calling a eunuch, Jack?" Bootstrap asked as he and Davy Jones walked over to them.

"No one."

"Father!" Will exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Indeed son though I had no idea that your wife was such a whore," Bootstrap replied.

"Bootstrap, I'm not going to ask you again. Do not call Gracie such names or you'll pay for it," Jack said.

"And, I'm going to have to agree with Captain Sparrow. You will refrain from calling Grace such names or you will regret it," James added.

"This must be the other man?" Bootstrap questioned.

"Admiral Norrington, I hardly recognized you," Davy Jones said speaking up, "You should thank the woman you have in your arms if not for her you'd be apart of my crew for all eternity."

"I know, Jones. I was there when she made the deal, remember?" James replied.

"How could I not? She saves you over her husband's father. I thought it odd until realizing that the two of you were having an affair."

"That will be quite enough!" Grace exclaimed with a raised voice.

"They should all be disinclined to aquese to your request, Grace Sparrow," a familiar but chilling voice from behind them all said.

"Hector Barbossa."

"Indeed, it's not often that one finds both of the Sparrow siblings together in one place and in league with a member of the Royal Navy and the Governor of Port Royal," Barbossa replied.

"I should kill you now you filthy no good bastard."

"Are you sure you want to be doing that, Gracie?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack, I believe I do. Besides once he's dead you can always use that undead monkey of his for target practice."

"I mean in your condition…"

"JACK SPARROW IF YOU SAY THAT PHRASE ONE MORE TIME IT'S YOU I'LL SHOOT!"

"Now you know why I reek of rum, Elizabeth."

"Jack, you know better," Elizabeth replied.

"And I'm curious to know why I find Davy Jones and Bootstrap Bill in this crowd as well?" Barbossa asked once Jack and Grace stopped screaming at each other.

"I'm still curious to know how you're actually alive," Will remarked.

"Young Turner, your father must be here to speak with you but what about you Jones?"

"What do you want, Barbossa?" Davy Jones asked.

"Maybe to join in…I heard the Royal Navy was headed this way with Lord Beckett on their ship."

"Bloody hell," James muttered.

"Which is curious because the Admiral stands here in a curious position with the sister of Jack Sparrow and there are mutters of in her condition. I thought you were married to the young Turner, little Gracie."

"Why don't you stay out of my business, Barbossa, before I send you back to hell where you belong," Grace said.

"Touchy, touchy just like last time I saw you. You must really be expecting."

"At least she can say who the father is this time," Bootstrap added.

"WHAT?!?" Will said.

"Why don't you ask her, William. Ask her about Faith and who Faith's father is."

"What is my father talking about?" Will asked approaching Grace.

"Can we talk about this later and privately?" Grace asked in reply.

"No, Grace. The Governor is here to grant us divorce but I need to know the truth about Faith."

"I'm not sure who her father is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you like me to share the story of our marriage with everyone?"

"I believe I would like to hear it," Governor Swann said finally speaking.

"We had an arranged marriage. We married in secret and you told no one about it. We consummated it on our wedding night and that was the only night we had any relations of that sort. The next day I didn't come home at all. I went to a tavern in Port Royal and it was apparently the tavern that the navy men hang out at. I got positively drunk with the sorrow that I would never have a marriage with you and you would never care for me because of your feelings for Elizabeth. Sitting next to me by the bar was a Navy Captain who seemed to be drinking a sorrow of his own. We shared our stories but not our names. He took me to his home to keep something from happening to me but we ended up in bed together. The next day we discovered who each other was and that we were from the same town in England. We made a promise to each other to forget that night as if it never existed so when I discovered I was pregnant I just assumed that you were the father."

"Who was he?" Will asked.

"He was me," James answered before Grace could speak.

"Bugger," Jack muttered as Elizabeth gave him a look that kept him from saying anymore.

"You two are unbelievable. Admiral Norrington, you have taken my wife and my child, and not only that you are having another child with her. Even if I had a real marriage with her…" Will began.

"Shut up, Will Turner. You never wanted me. It was always Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that and she is quite happy being married to my brother. And saying that James took me and Faith from you is ridiculous. You were the one that when he tried to move one from me and not to make something with me took a woman from him. Don't you even start on James," Grace said interrupting Will.

"I think it would be best if the two of you just sign the papers that will dissolve your marriage and the matter of the child will be that she remains with her mother to keep more conflict from happening. I would hate for anything to happen to Miss Sparrow in her current condition," Governor Swann said before the arguing continued though Grace winced when he brought up her pregnancy like she wasn't able to do anything.

"And William, I swear on pain of death that if you make my sister have any more rum binges I will make you a eunuch," Jack put in.

"A eunuch?" Will questioned.

"I like having you as a friend to much to kill you but making you a soprano is a good punishment."

"Grace, you hold the keys to my fathers freedom, don't you?"

"So that's what become of the heart," Barbossa stated.

"Even if I did do you think I'm going to announce it to every pirate I know?" Grace questioned.

"Afraid of me, missy?"

"You're easily rid of."

"Barbossa, I have a position open in my crew if you'd like to be on The Pearl again," Jack said trying to change the subject.

"What is it because unless it's captain I don't want it," Barbossa replied.

"It's Jack's ship therefore he's captain," Elizabeth stated.

"Miss Swann, how nice to hear you speak."

"It's Mrs. Sparrow to you Barbossa."

"Actually, Barbossa, I need a chartman and no one reads charts like you."

"I could steal the ship again," Barbossa said.

"You really do want to die, don't you?" Grace questioned.

"Do I deserve it, Miss Gracie?"

"Yes remember that you killed my mother in cold blood right before my eyes and The Black Pearl rightfully belongs to Jack. You don't want to cross all of us. And do not call me Gracie!"


	22. Preparations

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: MA

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions.

A/N (2): I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been sick again and very busy with school work. I dedicated this chapter to my loyal readers and loyal reviewers (CrystalizedHeart and HeidyDiggory) and to my support system at Keep to the Code. I really hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 22: Preparations

Lord Cutler Beckett sat in the Captain's quarters of The Endeavor. He was steeming with anger. His lead Admiral had disappeared along with the Governor's daughter once again but this time Governor Swann and Will Turner had disappeared with them. They were nowhere to be found. What made this situation more baffling was they didn't take any naval ships or additional crew with them. They just disappeared.

"Lord Beckett," Commodore Jacob Norrington said entering the cabin.

"Commodore Norrington, this better be good news and by good I mean that we are approaching Tortuga," Beckett replied.

"It is. We should be making port at Tortuga very soon."

"How soon?"

"Within an hour or so. Nightfall at the latest."

"Tell the men to be prepared to engage the pirates here and if they see your brother and any of his accomplices including the two Sparrows not to kill them but to take them prisoner."

"Yes, Lord Beckett."

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti all approached the crowd that was already formed in the Tortuga street. They had news for them and it wasn't very good news. Beckett's ship was approaching the docks and his men would be in Tortuga by nightfall.

"Captain," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Jack, Grace, and Barbossa replied.

"I meant Jack."

"What is it, Gibbs?" Grace asked.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jack asked.

"Beckett."

"Oh, that kind of problem."

"Beckett, are you sure?" Grace asked again.

"There's a ship approaching the docks flying East India Trading Company colors," Gibbs answered.

"Bugger," Jack said.

"Bugger is all you can say, Jack?" Grace questioned.

"Well, I say we lock you in a brig and get ready for battle."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean in your condition you can't expect to take on the Royal Navy."

"Jack has a point, Gracie," James said.

"The two of you are out of your bloody minds. I'm not going into any brig while all of you take on Beckett. Being in a brig just makes me easier prey," Grace replied in anger.

"At least they aren't suggesting doing the same to me," Elizabeth remarked.

"I know better," Jack replied, "But, Lizzie, dear, we have until nightfall…"

"Jack, my father is standing right there!"

"Yes, but our marriage isn't completely legal, yet, and Gracie can plan the battle without us."

"I was robbed of my wedding night…oh all right."

"We'll be in my usual room at the Tavern. Gibbs will know were to find us. Come and get us when the little soldier men get here," Jack said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran off with her in the direction of the Tavern.

"I'm sorry you had to witness my brothers antics, Governor Swann," Grace said as soon as Jack and Elizabeth were out of sight.

"That's quite alright, Miss Sparrow. If my Elizabeth loves him than I'll accept the marriage," Governor Swann replied.

"Well I can tell you that Jack is very much in love with her and she with him and by all means call me Grace."

"Does that mean I can call you Gracie?" Barbossa asked.

"No!"

"So about this Beckett situation how do we handle it?" Will asked.

"Do we have your crew to take up arms with us, Jones?" Grace asked.

"Is it safe?" Jones asked in reply.

"Have I failed you yet?"

"Then yes you do. Bootstrap, go tell the Bo' Sun I need to speak with him."

"Yes, Captain."

"What about your crew, Barbossa?" Grace asked.

"We'll fight."

"Gibbs, how many ships did you see?"

"One," Gibbs replied.

"Beckett is already outnumbered then. The crew of the Dutchman, the Pearl, Barbossa's crew…Gibbs, gather up a group to go alert those already here. Pintel, Ragetti run out enough guns on the Pearl and point them at Beckett's ship. Barbossa can you and Jones do the same?"

"Yes," Barbossa replied.

"Yes," Jones added.

"Will, I'm putting you in charge on the Pearl until Gibbs returns. Jack and I both trust you as does the crew. Have what crew members that are not fighting aboard sent here," Grace said.

"I will do. But what is your plan with using the guns?" Will asked.

"We're going to sink the bastard before he can make port."

"I can have the Kraken do that," Jones put in.

"I have a feeling James's brother is on that ship. If you send the Kraken out there then he is bound to you and as much as I dislike Jacob I would rather sink the ship this way and send your men out to rescue him."

"Thank you, Gracie," James said.

"Don't worry about it, James."

"What about the chance they weigh anchor and come ashore in long boats?" Will asked.

"If we're blasting them with the guns they're not all going to make it here that way. That's why I have Gibbs preparing everyone that's already here. If they'll listen to anyone it's Gibbs."

"Of course. Pintel, Ragetti, with me. Let's blast Beckett to the depths where he belongs," Will said as he went into the direction of the docks with Pintel and Ragetti following close behind.

"I'll go have my crew run out the guns and start blasting Beckett as well. I shall return shortly, Miss Gracie," Barbossa said as he as well left in the direction of the docks.

"Stop calling me, Gracie!" Grace yelled at him as he left.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" the Bo'Sun of the Flying Dutchman said as he approached Davy Jones.

"Send a large group of the men here to me. I want you to stay aboard with as what men you need to run out the guns that can be used to blast at the approaching East India Trading Company Ship. Our good friend Lord Beckett is aboard it," Jones said in reply.

"Yes, Captain," the Bo'Sun said in reply and left back in the direction of the docks.

"Now what do we do?" Governor Swann asked.

"We wait," Grace replied.

"Governor we probably should put you somewhere barricaded along with Grace," James said.

"The Governor can go seek safety if he pleases, James, but I am fighting."

"Grace, I beg you do not, not in your condition. Go seek safety for me and our unborn child you carry."

"James, have you ever known me to run away from a fight?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I'm not now."

(A/N: Cover your eyes if you can't handle this…aka Jack and Lizzie's long awaited "wedding night")

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why won't I ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Jack and Elizabeth entered the room in that Tavern that was Jack's usual room. Jack shut the door behind them and looked over at his wife giving her a slight grin. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and looked over at Jack with a slight smile. Admittedly, she was nervous. She had never been with a man intimately before and only talked about it a little with Grace and Anamaria. She wanted this but she felt like she was sitting on pins and needles.

_Can you still see the heart of me_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

"Lizzie, luv," Jack said as he walked over to her and crouched down so he could look into her eyes, "I know you're nervous, Lizzie."

"Jack, I have never been with any man and our wedding night has been delayed until now and…yes I'm nervous," she replied.

"I love you, Lizzie. Just relax. This is our long awaited wedding night."

"More than a week late."

"Lizzie, you're ruining the mood."

"Sorry, Jack, but I did have to point that out."

"Now can you relax so I can make love to you, Elizabeth Sparrow?"

"Yes but you reek of rum."

"I really don't want the image of my sister in my head at a time like this."

"Sorry, again."

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

"You're all I need next to freedom…"

"And rum."

"Lizzie"

"I love you, Jack."

"You're stalling."

"Make love to me."

"As you wish, my darling Lizzie."

"And you are all I need, Jack Sparrow. I love freedom as well and I certainly don't need the rum."

"Keep telling yourself that you don't like the rum because you certainly enjoy drinking it with me."

"Say that to anyone and I'll deny that I married you out of my own free will."

"I thought you wanted me to make love you?"

"I do."

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

"Then why are you stalling?"

"I'm a little nervous, Jack."

"I'm right here, Lizzie. I'll always be right here."

"Then make love to me and don't let me stall you this time."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss as they both fell onto the bed.

_Can you still see the heart of me_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

"You're armed, Lizzie," Jack said.

"So are you," she replied with a smile.

(A/N: Seriously if you don't like reading scenes like this close your eyes NOW!...Just a warning.)

Jack kissed her again before pulling away and removing his belt, dropping it along with his sword and pistol to the floor. Elizabeth sat up and removed hers as well before looking at Jack with an unyielding and passionate need for him. Jack enveloped her with a kiss again as her hands began to tug Jack's shirt from his pants and up his upper body. The kiss broke for a moment for Jack's shirt to come off and almost immediately continued. He pulled at Elizabeth's shirt and their kiss broke again as her shirt was pulled over her head and discarded to the floor. Their lips furiously collided again as Jack's hands began to work their way down Elizabeth's body and made their way to her breeches. He began to undo them and pull them down her body. He pulled away from her to remove her boots and finish removing her breeches, leaving her naked. Elizabeth crawled over to her husband placing her lips to his and began to undo his breeches. He kissed her again with passion before pulling away.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

"Are you sure you're ready for this, luv?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything I am. Make love to me, Jack," she answered.

_Don't tear it down what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

He gave her a grin and removed his boots and breeches and crawled onto the bed with her. She kissed him softly and rolled onto her back. He slowly crawled on top of her and continued to hover over her.

"I promised I'll be gentle," he whispered.

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

His lips collided with hers in intense passion as he entered her slowly and gently. He could feel her wincing below him in slight pain. He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Give me something I can believe_

"I love you, Lizzie," he said.

"I love you, too, Jack," she replied softly.

"If you want me to…"

"Jack, I'm fine…don't stop."

He kissed her again, this time with more passion, and continued to move inside of her. Their bodies collided with passion continually until they both reached their release. Once more their lips collided in passion and love as Jack's release spilled into her and he broke the kiss and rolled off of her.

"I love you, my Lizzie," he whispered.

"I love you, my Jack," she whispered in reply.

_Don't tear it down what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

(A/N: Ok if you closed your eyes you can open them now…seriously…and the song is called "All I Need" by Within Temptation off of their latest album "The Heart of Everything)

Grace was still standing in the same place she had been earlier, in the streets of Tortuga. She was again surrounded by James, Will, Barbossa, Bootstrap, Davy Jones, and Governor Swann. Everything was so far going according to plan except for the fact that Jack and Elizabeth were still off consummating their marriage. She was going to give them five more minutes before she went and got them herself or decidedly sent Barbossa after them. She really wasn't in the mood to see her brother in bed with a woman even if it was his wife.

"How much longer should we give them?" Barbossa asked.

"Five minutes," Grace answered, "And you can go get them."

"Why should I do it?"

"Because you're the one that's least likely to get grossed out by it."

"She has a point," Will said speaking up.

"Alright I'll go get them now!" exclaimed in anger.

"Jack isn't going to be happy if Barbossa interrupts," Grace said to herself.

"Do you think any of them are going to make it to shore?" Will asked.

"Of course some of them will. What of them can make it to shore are probably on their way now," James answered.

"Let the games begin then," Grace added.


	23. The Beginnning of the End

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm considering a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven. I need help with prequel titles. If you would like to help please leave your ideas in the comments.

Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

Jack and Elizabeth ran out of the Tavern pulling on their jackets and securing their weapons back in their rightful places. The looks on their faces were mixed between pure happiness and anger. Grace looked over at them and could not help but chuckle with laughter at the stie of them.

"GRACIE!" Jack yelled as he approached the group with Elizabeth following close behind him and Barbossa following them at a casual distance.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Why in the bloody hell did you have to send him to make sure Elizabeth and I were here for this bloody battle which is your bloody fault?"

"First of all the battle is not all my bloody fault Beckett is not just after me but he's after you as well and I sent Barbossa because he would be the least likely to get grossed out by the site of you and Elizabeth…you know."

Before Jack could reply everyone erupted into laughter except for Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and Governor Swann.

"Apparently most people here find you funny, Gracie," Jack said.

"Maybe we should stop beating around the bush here. Everyone is ready and they'll be at the shore any moment. It's time to start fighting," Grace replied.

"Then get behind us, Gracie…you and Lizzie."

"WHAT!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Ok."

"Governor Swann, you should go into the Tavern and mind you it's full of strumpets. There are also children in there and the others unable to fight. That is where we will bring the wounded. Gracie, you and Elizabeth need to stay behind the front lines. Jack is right about that. I have no doubt Beckett will use the two of you to get to the rest of us," James said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Will asked.

"Nothing now," Grace answered. "Form ranks! Come on, Lizzie. They are right you know."

The pirates began to form into military style ranks on the ground by the docks and in the streets. The only ones that were missing were the ones that were still on board the three ships waiting for Beckett's men to reach the shore; then they would join them as well. Grace and Elizabeth were in the center of the lines while the others were in the front. The battle was about to begin.

Lord Beckett, Commodore Jacob Norrington, and Leiutenant Groves along with Mr. Mercer were leading three boats full of navy men to the shores of the port of Tortuga. They had been blasted by cannons already and the Endeavor was taking in water fast and most likely going to sink and they had already lost many men. Little did they know how exactly what awaited them next.

"All right kill them all but I want the Sparrows, Governor Swann and his daughter, Mr. Turner, and Admiral Norrington left alive. I don't care what happens to the rest," Beckett shouted.

"When we reach the shore form ranks and await my command. Remember the ones you are to keep alive. We want them captured. If we have to we'll capture one of their ships and return them to Port Royal that way," Jacob added.

The three boats of navy men reached the shore, they were not even a full garrison of troops due to the losses when entering the port.

"Form ranks men!" Groves shouted at them.

As the ranks were formed Beckett, Mercer, Commodore Norrington, and Groves all found their places in the ranks as well.

"Alright men, March! When you reach them do not give them the upper hand!" Jacob exclaimed as they started marching into the town.

The pirate ranks waited in silence for the navy men to arrive. It was a deathening silence and then they heard the marching.

"Do you men hear something?" Jack asked.

"They're here," James replied.

"I thought I heard something."

"Shut up, Jack!" Grace yelled from inside the ranks.

"Don't you start, Gracie!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Look right ahead of us," Will said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone quiet. Here they come," James added.

"I could really use some rum right now," Jack stated.

"JACK!" Grace, Lizzie, Gibbs, James, and Will shouted.

"Forms ranks, you dogs! Kill any of them that stand in your way except the good admiral's brother and leave Beckett to me!" Jack shouted.

"But any you can take prisoner do so," Grace added.

"Stay out of this, Gracie, before I clap you in irons."

"Stop bickering, both of ye! They're coming and fast!" Gibbs exclaimed as they both hushed.

The pirate ranks quieted as they readied for the ranks of navy men, the few of them that there were, that were fast approaching. Swords clashed as the first line of the small group of Navy Men met up with the pirates to begin the battle. Lord Cutler Beckett's stomach slightly churned when he realized that this time the numbers were not in his favor.

_If you take a life do you know what you'll give? _

_Odds are, you won't like what it is _

Mercer had his sights set on getting rid of Elizabeth despite Beckett's order while Beckett went after his missing Admiral Norrington. Jacob Norrington was planning to finally face off against Grace Sparrow while Jack and James were doing their best to keep her from getting hurt.

"Well, well, if it isn't my missing Admiral?" Beckett asked.

_When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me? _

_By the merciless eyes I've deceived_

"Lord Beckett, I assure you working for you has not been a pleasure," James replied.

"So you would rather risk your honor and your family's honor to go pirating with the two Sparrow siblings mainly the female. Grace, is it?"

"You leave her out of this."

"Captain Gilette has led me to believe from his encounter with the two of you that there is a history there."

"History or not you leave her out of this," he said sternly as their swords clashed.

Beckett fought back against James knowing his taunted had worked and maybe he could win this and strip the admiral of his title, his honor, and possibly his life. James was angry. When he got done with Beckett the man might be lucky to be left alive.

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights _

_But you yourself are nothing so divine _

_Just next in line_

Grace looked over to see James fighting with Beckett as she turned from running her sword through one of the navy crewmen. Part of her was now worrying for the man she loved but the other part of her knew he would be ok. She knew James was strong enough to take Beckett in a fair fight.

"Captain Sparrow, you escaped being arrested last time we met," she heard a familiar voice say.

"Commodore Norrington, Captain Sparrow is not just me but my brother please be more specific next time you use that to reference one of us," Grace said.

"And the other Captain Sparrow thinks Gracie should get out of this battle," Jack added walking up to them.

"Jack! I told you I should be here fighting not hiding with the drunkards."

"Get out of here before you get hurt."

"I wonder what would prompt such concern from an older brother?" Jacob questioned.

"That's none of your concern, Norrington."

"Maybe I should ask your sister."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Grace asked.

"Since when you've been taking my brother to your bed."

"What are you smirking at?" Jack asked.

"Nothing at all," Jacob answered.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you _

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

What Jack nor Grace saw was what Jacob was really smirking at. Mercer was standing directly behind them and grabbed Grace from behind. She screamed before Jack could react this also grabbing the attention of James, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Will. This caused James to run over to where she was with Beckett following right after him and for Elizabeth to also run over to where Grace and Jack were as well.

"Lookie what I have here. It's a little Sparrow. From what I here you're quite the little whore," Mercer said brandishing his knife.

"Mercer! Let her go!" James exclaimed with his sword pointed towards Mercer.

"Well done, Mercer. You have the younger sister of Jack Sparrow already taken prisoner. Kill her!" Beckett stated.

Jack then stuck a sword into Beckett's back, "If he harms, Gracie, then I'll just run you through. How about that, eh?"

Then before Jacob could react Elizabeth had a pistol pushed against his head and readied, "Don't even think about it, Commodore, unless you want me to kill you now."

"Miss Swann, what a pleasure," Jacob replied.

"It's Mrs. Sparrow actually."

Jack then brandished as grin as he dug the sword he had against Beckett's back just a bit deeper.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you willing to die? _

"It looks as if I'm left with no choice," Mercer said as he dug the blade into the side of Grace's shoulder as she slumped to the ground and James ran to catch her before she hit it.

Mercer turned and ran and was immediately met by the sword of Will Turner.

"Mr. Mercer, that's my wife you harmed. Whether or not she remains so is none of your concern but I'm afraid I'll be sending you back to hell for that," Will said.

Mercer only laughed as their swords clashed.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_You know my name _

Jack and Elizabeth immediately starting clashing swords with Beckett and Jacob Norrington as James's attention remained only focused on the injured Grace.

"Gracie," James whispered holding her in his arms as a tear began to form in his eyes.

"Don't cry, James. I'm fine," Grace said.

"I have to get you inside to safety. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."

"I know."

_If you come inside things will not be the same _

_When you return to the night_

James lifted her up from the ground and began carrying her across the ragged battlefield and into the tavern. Governor Swann saw James when he came in carrying the injured and bleeding Grace and raced over there to him.

"What happened?" Governor Swann asked.

"Mercer," James answered.

"James, they need you out there," Grace whispered.

"They'll be fine without me. You need me right now more than they do. You and our unborn baby."

_And if you think you've won _

_You never saw me change _

_The game that we have been playing _

Barbossa and Davy Jones were busy taking out unnecessary navy men when Captain Gilette reached them.

"Hey look here, Jones, we finally caught ourselves an officer," Barbossa said.

"You take him, Barbossa," Jones replied.

"And who might you be?" Captain Gilette asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows Jack's name and apparently Miss Gracie's as well I guess that makes me no more than a chartman. I'm Captain Hector Barbossa and a pirate lord just like the two Sparrow siblings."

"And Grace Sparrow hates him with a passion. It depends on the day with Jack," Jones added.

"Who is that?"

"Bloody hell!" Barbossa exclaimed. "You can't even recognize Davy Jones! What's your name officer?"

"Captain Gilette."

"Oh the one always clapping Jack in irons. Pintel, Ragetti!"

"Yes, Captain Barbossa," Pintel said as he ran over with Ragetti standing next to him.

"Clap this gentlmen in irons for me and throw him in the brig of the Pearl."

"Yes, Captain Barbossa."

"Of course, Captain Barbossa," Ragetti said speaking up.

"What?" Gilette asked.

"To the brig with ye. Nice making your acquaintance, Gilette," Barbossa said as Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Gilette dragging him off and clapping him in irons.

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men _

_Than you yourself _

Jack and Elizabeth were still in heavy combat with Beckett and Jacob Norrington. They were now both taking turns against each of them switching back and forth as Will and Mercer nearly backed into them.

"William, you have at the real eunuch for a while. I want a chance to slice through the man who nearly killed my sister," Jack said.

"If she's still alive," Mercer replied tauntingly.

"All right that's it, William, move over. I'm killing that bastard."

"Jack, are you not always saying try not to do anything stupid?" Will asked.

"This time it's not stupid. My sister and her unborn child's life are on the line now move."

"Move, Will. Jack does have a point," Elizabeth added.

"Unborn child?" Beckett asked, "Your sister is with child? May I inquire as to who the father is?"

"No you may not," Jack answered.

"Isn't she married to Mr. Turner?"

"That's enough, Lord Beckett," Will said sternly and pulling his pistol out pointing it directly at Beckett.

_But if you must pretend _

_You may meet your end _

Beckett laughed at the pistol staring him in the face. His laughter died out as Jack's pistol met Mercer's face and Elizabeth's met Jacob's face. They were all put at a standoff of stand down or die.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, Captain," Gibbs said approaching Jack.

"Is the battle over?"

"From what I've seen it is."

"Have these three gentlemen stripped of weapons, clapped in irons and thrown in the brig of the Pearl."

"I'll go get some of the crew to help you, Mrs. Lizzie, and Will out with that Captain."

"Be quick about it."

"Of course."

"I mean quick. Gracie's been hurt."

"Then that's a larger incentive to hurry."

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

James with the help of two strumpets and Governor Swann had managed to stop Grace's bleeding and keep her conscious and alive. James was still more than just a little worried about their baby that she carried inside of her.

"James," Grace whispered.

"Shh," he replied softly, "I'm here. Just rest."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"Don't leave me here."

"I won't. I won't go anywhere until you're perfectly healed."

"Promise me, James."

"Anything, my love."

"That you won't let anything happen to me but if something does you'll look after our daughter."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Gracie. You know that. Nothing is going to happen to you."

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you willing to die? _

Inside the brig of The Black Pearl the new prisoners were in their cells getting used to their new surroundings. Gillette was sitting in his cell and his cellmates, Jacob Norrington and Beckett, were steadily pacing about. Mercer was in the cell with them but apparently like Gillette calmly sitting down. All the men were disarmed and it appeared as if they were stuck there. They had a glimmer of hope when it appeared as if someone was coming down with the keys. Their hope was shattered when the person wasn't alone and brought more prisoners.

"Mr. Turner, bringing more prisoners?" Beckett asked.

"You're stuck there so you might as well get used to it unless you'd like to be trapped on the Dutchman. I think you'll find your accommodations are much more accommodating here," Will replied.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

The three officers and Mercer watched as several crewmen led a group of their crewmen to the other cell. They were all like them disarmed and at the present all wearing irons. One by one their shackles were removed and they were put in the cell. When they were all securely locked in the cell Will and the crewmen who had brought the others down turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes, Norrington?" Will asked.

"Would you tell my brother I would much like to speak with him?"

"I will when there's a convenience to do so."

_Try to hide your hand _

_Forget how to feel _

Jack and Elizabeth stood on the deck of The Black Pearl waiting to hear some news on Grace. It was obvious how worried Jack was. They both were worried but other than Faith, Grace was the only other person who shared any of Jack's own flesh and blood. She was his baby sister and he was worried sick that he was about to lose her. Elizabeth could see her husband's worry. She had become friends with Grace and worried for her as well but not like Jack worried for her. And, especially not like James would be worrying for her.

"I can tell you're worried about Grace," Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

"Is it that obvious?" Jack asked in reply.

"It is."

"James is looking after her."

"I know, Lizzie, but that's my baby sister. I don't want to lose her."

"I know you don't. She's as close to you as anyone."

"Life wouldn't be the same without Gracie."

"You'd be the same way if it were me in the same situation."

"Actually, I'd be worse."

"That's very comforting."

"It's nice to know you're not jealous."

"I'm not. She's your sister. She's hurt and in a very delicate condition. I'm worried for her too."

"I think most all of us are."

_Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel _

Governor Swann then walked over to them. Neither of them had seen him since before the battle when he left to go stay in the tavern with those who would not be fighting. Yet despite the fact he was not in battle there were blood stains on parts of his clothes and his hands. He looked as if he had almost fought someone in the battle.

"Father, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not my blood, Elizabeth," Governor Swann answered.

"Then who's is it?" Jack asked.

"Miss Sparrow's. James is bringing her now to put her on board."

"Is she all right?"

"For the moment. She probably won't be healed for sometime. I worry for the child she carries."

"As do we all, Father," Elizabeth added.

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you _

_The odds will betray you _

_And I will replace you _

James carefully boarded the ship with Grace in his arms. She was conscious for the moment but still drifted on occasion. He was so worried for her and the child she carried, their child. He had to do everything he could to keep her with him. He just couldn't live without her.

"James," Elizabeth said approaching them, "How is she?"

"She is fine for the moment. I don't think she's going to recover for a time though," James replied.

"And the baby?"

"I wish I knew. I'm so worried."

"You're not the only one," Jack put in.

"I knew you'd be worried, Jack. She's your sister."

"You get to be worried the most. She's your whole world and having your child."

"Thank you for understanding."

"If it were Lizzie I would be the same way."

"I know."

"James, let me help you get Grace in the extra cabin and get her settled so she can rest properly," Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

James, who was still holding Grace in his arms, along with Elizabeth went below decks in the direction of the extra cabin, which was usually the one Grace used. Grace need to be in bed in resting and she was so close to one that would do until they got her back to her own.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _

_It longs to kill you _

_Are you ready to die? _

Will went back to the main deck of the ship to find Jack there alone with Governor Swann. He was shocked at the amounts of blood on Governor Swann's clothes. He wondered who the blood belonged to and how it got there.

"Governor Swann, all that blood…" Will began to say.

"It's Grace's blood, William," Jack interrupted.

"Where is she and her Norrington? And where is Elizabeth?"

"They all went below to put Grace in her cabin and get her settled so she could rest."

"I thought you were seeking a divorce, Mr. Turner?" Governor Swann questioned.

"I am. She's still my wife and Faith still could be my child. I have a right to worry about her to an extent," Will answered.

"Are all the prisoners secure, Will?" Jack asked.

"Every last one of them."

"Good. That should be what a few of them deserve though some of them deserve more that what they got."

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _

_You know my name _

Beckett was still pacing the cell as Jacob sat down. They felt the lurching of the ship as it left the docks and felt as if the ship was leaving the port. It made them wonder what their fate just might be.

"I wonder whose child Grace Sparrow carries," Beckett said curiously.

"Grace Sparrow carries?" Gillette asked.

"Jack Sparrow himself mentioned it."

"I have a feeling it's my brother's child," Jacob put in.

"What would make you think that?"

"He has always had feelings for that woman and a need to protect her. It's obvious how he feels about her."

"And he did run right to her when she was stabbed," Mercer added.

"Isn't Grace still married to Will Turner?" Gillette asked.

"Yes she is, but apparently that isn't stopping them from being together," Jacob answered, "Though apparently divorce is being sought to end that marriage."

"That may be but I wonder why we're being held in these cells," Beckett stated, still pacing.

"They have reasons and all of them are good ones."

A/N: The song lyrics used in the chapter are from a song called "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell from the movie Casino Royale.


	24. Life Travels On

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm working on a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven. I need help with prequel titles. If you would like to help please leave your ideas in the comments.

A/N (2): I'm so so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've added two chapters this time. A third will be up very soon. It's nearly complete. The edits to the early chapters will also be added soon. I've been busy with school, life in general, illness, and a dead computer…don't worry that issue is fixed now. I am begging for your help on suggestions for the titles for the two prequels. Please pm or email me about that if you'd like to make suggestions on that or the story in general. Or if you want to bug me just to remind me to write or update. Thanks again to all my readers for sticking with me.

Chapter 24: Life Travels On

Three days later The Black Pearl anchored in the shallows by Sparrow Island. Grace was still in the bed struggling to get better from her stab wound. James had not left her side once. Jack could hardly concentrate to man the helm he was so worried about Grace that he had left Gibbs to do that. The prisoners were still fully secure in the brig, but Jack still couldn't sleep easy for his worry over his sister's condition.

"Jack, we're home," Elizabeth said walking up to her husband.

"Gracie's home. I just hope she gets better and her baby is ok," Jack replied.

"James is the most worried I've ever seen him about anything."

"I would be the same way if it were you."

"I know, Jack. Still, Grace is you sister and she is also my friend. Everyone is worried, even Will it seems."

"Well, if it gets him to start treating her better then let him worry."

Elizabeth only rolled her eyes as she looked over to see James carrying Grace up from the cabin below decks. Grace appeared to be awake but she was still very frail.

"I'm taking her ashore and she insists upon it. I think being in her own house might help her," James said.

"James is right. Though I also insisted on letting me walk," Grace added.

"And I told you that I don't think you have enough strength back for that. Think of the baby, Gracie."

"James, I'm fine. I feel fine. Just let me down."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Gracie. You may seem fine but you look weak," Jack put in.

"Not you, too, Jack."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Grace, Jack and James are actually right," Elizabeth said, "You sound fine and you're recovering with great speed but you may still be too weak to walk. Think about your baby."

"Now that you put it that way," Grace said, "James, can carry me and I'll stay in bed until I get my strength. But, I'm only listening because I'm pregnant."

"We know that," James replied.

"Anamaria is going to fuss over me. That's one more thing I don't need."

"Stop complaining. At least one person won't."

"Who might that be?"

"Faith."

"She'll just be excited her mother is home. Now get me to sure. I'm missing her way too much."

"Then let's get you home, shall we?"

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

"Now there's the Gracie we all know," Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack."

"That bastard who did this to me is in the brig, right?"

"You honestly think we'd let him get away?"

"You have a habit of being careless."

"We have a brig full of prisoners and you can see them when you're recovered."

"It's nice to know the brig is full but not nice to know that I don't get to see it."

"Grace…" James began.

"Don't any of you start!" Grace exclaimed as James sat her down in the longboat and then got in himself. "When you mean recovered you mean never."

"Do not!" Jack yelled.

"I don't believe you."

"Grace, they mean well," Elizabeth said. "These men have been complete babies since you got hurt."

"I figured. I know how Jack worries and James is the worst."

"Both of them were awful. They love you, Grace."

"I know. My big brother and the man I can't live without. What would I do without them?"

"Life would be a lot more boring," Jack answered.

"You weren't supposed to answer that, Jack."

"Oh."

"Now can we get to shore? I'm starting to get homesick and I can see it from here."

Anamaria looked out the window of the front parlor to notice a familiar site. The Black Pearl was back. She just hoped everyone was alright. She wasn't sure how they would be able to handle anymore crazy disasters this time.

"Faith!" she yelled. "Your mom is back!"

Faith came running through the house and bumped right into Anamaria's legs. Anamaria looked down at the little girl reaching down and picking her up. She held Faith in her arms as she walked outside the house onto the beach to greet everyone.

Jack, Elizabeth, James, Grace, Will, Governor Swann, and many of the others had just reached the beach when Anamaria stepped outside. Some of the crew was left on board to guard the prisoners. They had decided on the way to the beach after much argument with Grace to rotate out the Black Pearl crew with her own as prison guards.

"Hey, Gracie," Jack said. "Looks like we've got a welcoming party."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see Anamaria standing on the beach with Faith on her hip.

"James, get me out of this bloody boat right now!" Grace yelled.

"That perked her up," Jack muttered as Elizabeth slapped him.

"Alright, Gracie. I know seeing Faith there waiting on you makes you even more excited about being home, but I'm still taking you straight to bed," James said.

"I'm telling you I'm fine," Grace replied.

"You are far from it, Grace Meaghan Sparrow."

"James Edward Norrington!"

"Jack, do you see what you've started?" Elizabeth asked.

"Could be worse," Jack answered.

"I don't want to know what that worse could be."

"I have an idea."

"Just don't start it."

James then got out of the boat. Grace tried to get up on her own but he picked her up and held her close to him in her arms before she got the chance to attempt it by herself.

"Are the rest of you coming?" Grace asked.

"We're right behind you," Elizabeth answered.

Anamaria sat Faith down and the small girl began running towards James and Grace. She stopped right in front of them and just looked up.

"Daddy, is mummy alright?" Faith asked.

Faith's words cut a knife into Will's heart, who was standing right behind them, along with Jack, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann.

"She'll be alright, Faith," James said answering Faith's question.

"Yes, sweetie, mummy will be fine," Grace added.

Faith just smiled to hear that her mum was going to be ok. Jack walked over to his niece and scooped her up into his arms.

"Faith, why don't you come play with Uncle Jack and Auntie Lizzie while James and Anamaria go get your mum settled," Jack said to her.

"He's my daddy, Uncle Jack," Faith said in protest to Jack referring to James.

"If you insist, luv."

"Faith, you don't too terribly mind spending the day with Jack and I, do you? Well, until your mum is settled in at least. It's an Auntie's honor that I'll take you to your mum as soon as she gets settled in," Elizabeth said to Faith.

"Ok, Auntie Lizzie. But, Uncle Jack can't have any rum until I go to bed," Faith replied.

"Just like her mother," Jack added.

"Shut up, Jack!" Grace exclaimed.

"Are you denying this?"

"Not at all."

"I'm going to take your mum inside now, Faith. She needs her rest," James said.

Grace didn't dare shout a word of protest in front of Faith. She knew not only would it be bad example for her daughter, but it was something she never did. She just smiled as James turned and began to carry her inside with Anamaria walking right beside them already fussing over her before they got in the door.

"Lizzie, why don't you take Faith and your father on inside. I'd like to have a chat here with William. Alone," Jack said once Grace and the others were inside the house.

"About what, Jack?" Will asked trying to get out of it.

"Don't worry about it, William."

Elizabeth then picked up Faith and ushered her Father inside the house while carrying the small girl on her hip. Once they were in the house Jack looked over at Will sternly.

"What, Jack?" Will asked.

"I don't want you starting any problems with Grace in her condition," Jack answered.

"And you figure that I will?"

"After hearing Faith refer to James as her father I don't doubt it. I know you William. That could be your child. You're going to fight for that right even if the divorce is nearly complete."

"There is no way of knowing whether Faith is or isn't my child."

Jack just grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Will asked.

"Yes there is a way," Jack answered.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm going to find out which one of you fathered my niece if it's the last thing I do."

"How?"

"She's going to look like one of you in some way even though she looks so much like my sister."

"And you're going to try and figure that out I suppose."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Faith believes Norrington is her father. I'm an honorable person. Should I shatter that image for her, Jack? I'm not remaining married to her mother. He's going to marry her and is having a child with her. Grace loves him. It was only a fool's hope that I would ever love her to have a happy marriage with her. You know why."

"Because you were so enamored with my wife that you completely ignored your own and drove her away in one day."

"You didn't have to put it so harshly."

"The truth is cold and harsh, William."

Jack then turned and left, leaving Will standing there in the own thoughts of his misery. The reasons why his life was the way it is. He didn't fight for something he had right there on a silver platter and he lost it to the next man who walked through the door. He lost both of them. He lost his wife and the woman he'd always loved. Why? The answer to all the whys in his head was because he was the world's biggest fool. If he would have just stopped and thought about what he had right in front of him then he would have had everything and never would have to worry about being in this position.

Grace was tucked in her bed, but it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She was angry. She had always been stubborn. This time she was being very stubborn. She was a Sparrow; she could handle anything…almost.

"Are you going to let me get up?" Grace asked.

"When you're better," James answered.

"I take that as a never."

"Oh hush. If you get your rest it won't be as long as you think. You have not only you but an unborn baby to worry about. Now shut up and get some rest."

"Only if you stay in here with me and I get to shoot Mercer when I finally get out of this bed."

"Deal, but I get dibs on Beckett."

"Actually, Jack already had dibs on Beckett. You can shoot Mercer in the leg before I shoot him in the head. And you can let your brother go, Gilette when you think you can trust him again, and I heard from Governor Swann that we can probably trust Groves as well but that's all up to you. Just leave the rest of them in the brig."

"Whatever you say, Grace, or should I say the future Mrs. Norrington. You still have your divorce papers to sign. And, do tell me when did Jack put dibs on Beckett."

"When Beckett branded him as a pirate for no reason oh many years ago."

"Your brother wasn't a pirate until that?"

"Yes. It's a long story. Jack wouldn't transport slaves for Beckett; instead he let them go. Beckett branded him for it. Called him his father and threatened to hang him and go looking for mum and me."

"So the only one who was ever really a pirate was your dad?"

"Father never actually engaged in piracy. It was a merchant vessel he owned. He had to eventually start covering things up when he found out some of the merchants had brands and some of them were actually using the ship to engage in piracy. Father took the fall for all of them. He employed them to help them not to engage in piracy. Some of them were even slaves that had been saved or set loose by people doing what Jack did. Father would not have hanged if he would have handed over the money he made and the records of employment. He would have just lost his position in the navy and his pension."

"So to protect all those people on his ships he died? What happened to the money and the records?"

"They went with mum and me to Ireland. Only mum and Jack knew were everything was and I was only a toddler."

"I knew my father should have overlooked it and there was more to the story."

"There always is."

Jack came walking into the parlor to find Elizabeth and Governor Swann happily playing with little Faith. He was determined he was going to find out which one of those two men was his niece's father. He would find out the truth if it killed him first.

"Hi, Uncle Jack!" Faith exclaimed.

"'ello, Faith," Jack said as he scooped the small girl up.

"Did you and Will have a nice chat, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think so, Lizzie. Why don't you go fetch him?"

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see and find that everyone will thank me for it later."

"Are you so sure?"

"Lizzie, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And you won't ever let anyone forget that will you?"

"Never."

"Well I'm Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow and I can best you with a sword. Don't scare Faith silly or teach her anything she shouldn't know before I get back with Will," Elizabeth said as she left the room.

"Governor Swann, sir," Jack said walking over to the Governor with Faith still on his hip.

"Uncle Jack, that's grandpa," Faith retorted.

"But, Faith, luv, he's not my grandpa."

"You don't have to call me Governor Swann anymore, Captain Sparrow. You may call me Weatherby. After all you are married to my daughter," Governer Swann said.

"Then call me Jack. There's no need for you to call me Captain."

"Do you mind going upstairs and sending James down?"

"Not at all. I have a document for your sister to sign anyway."

"You mean her divorce documents?"

"Yes, those."

"I'm sure she'd love to get that out of the way."

Governor Swann just smiled and nodded before walking over to a table and picking up some documents and quietly leaving the room. Jack put Faith down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and as he did the small girl stole his hat. She put it on her own head and smiled brightly as Anamaria entered the room.

"Having fun?" Anamaria asked.

"She stole my hat," Jack answered.

"I'm a pirate like Uncle Jack now, Anamaria!" Faith exclaimed.

Anamaria laughed as Jack frowned before laughing as well. He couldn't wait to have kids of his own. Faith made him want a family of his own. She made him enjoy not only being an uncle but children and family life.

Governor Swann reached Grace's bedroom door and knocked gently. The door soon opened with James standing on the other side. James looked almost shocked to see the Governor standing ther with a stack of papers under his arm, a quill in one hand, and a bottle of ink in the other.

"Governor, I'm a little surprised," James said.

"James, how many times must I ask you to call me Weatherby when it's not a professional occasion," Governor Swann replied.

"Sorry, come in," he stated apologetically motioning for him to enter the room.

"Jack sent me up here to fetch you, so I thought that I would come and discuss Miss Sparrow's divorce while I was here," Governor Swann spoke as he entered.

"What does Jack want with James?" Grace asked.

"He didn't say," Governor Swann answered.

"Typical Jack."

"Grace, are you going to be fine if I go see what Jack wants?" James asked.

"Of course. The governor is going to be right here, James, if something does happen," Grace replied.

"I just don't want any more reason to worry about you and the baby, Gracie."

Grace smiled and said, "I'll be fine; now go."

"I love you. Hopefully Jack won't keep me long," James said leaving the room and closing the door behind him."

James walked down the stairs wondering what in the world Jack could possibly want with him. He entered the parlor to find Jack, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Will all in there with Faith. It made him wonder what Jack was up to.

"What's going on?" James asked as he entered the room.

"We've all been asking Jack the same question," Elizabeth answered.

"Now before you all start going nutters on me and before Will and James start trying to kill each other I do have something to say," Jack stated.

"Well hurry up, Jack. I can't leave Grace ALL day while you get your head together," James retorted.

"Don't worry so much, James. Father is up there with her, is he not?" Elizabeth replied.

"He is, but I'd rather be up there. You know that."

"I know but you can't be up there all the time you have other duties."

"Would it settle you, Admiral, if I went up there and looked after Grace for you?" Anamaria asked.

"If would, Anamaria. Thank you and please call me James," James answered.

Jack was playing with Faith at the moment who still was wearing his hat as Will looked on and Anamaria left the room to go tend to Grace.

"Jack, weren't you going to say something?" Will questioned.

"Oh…right," Jack said. "It has to do with you gentlemen and my niece."

"Now I know what you're up to."

"What is he up to?" James asked.

"He's trying to figure out which of us is her actual father."

"Yes, I am. I'm ending this squabble once and for all," Jack stated.

"And how do you propose you're going to do that, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's got to be something about Faith that she got from her father in looks. I know she looks an awful lot like Gracie but even Gracie got some of her looks from dad despite the fact that she's nearly a carbon copy of mum."

"And that's how you plan on figuring this out, Jack? You're dumber than I thought," Will spat.

"It's worth a shot. It might actually prove something. I've never thought about it before," James said.

"And I'm here to keep you men from shooting each other?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No, Lizzie, luv, you know James better than me. I've known Will since he was babe though there were many years absence," Jack answered.

"WHAT?!?" Will asked in exclamation.

"I knew not only your father for a long time but your mother was my best friend. I introduced them and helped them run away so they could marry. I'm your godfather, William. Bit of a shock, eh?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Point taken."

"Now can we try to figure this out. I'm sure this is an issue we'd all like settled."

"Jack, is Faith wearing your hat?"

"She stole it."

They all began laughing as Faith turned around and smiled yelling "Daddy!" and running over to James jumping up into his arms.


	25. The Truth Reveals Itself

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm working on a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven. I need help with prequel titles. If you would like to help please leave your ideas in the comments. November 5, 2007 I've made an edit to Chapter 7 that affects the new chapters.

Chapter 25: The Truth Reveals Itself

Grace, Governor Swann, and Anamaria were all in Grace's room discussing the matters of Grace's divorce from Will. There were apparently always matters to discuss when one severed a marriage, even if it wasn't a real marriage to begin with. She was beginning to regret consummating the marriage because then it would have made this so much easier. Then she could have just signed the annulment papers years ago and mailed them to Will. Instead she had to toast their marriage with him all those years ago and end up drunk and in bed with him only to find out the next morning that he was in love with another woman and he would never care for her as a husband should. It was then she made her fatal mistake by walking into that tavern. Was that really a fatal mistake? Or was it or saving grace? If she had never walked into that tavern she may have never fallen in love with James.

"Grace, are you alright?" Anamaria asked.

"I'm fine. Just wondering what Jack wanted with James," Grace answered.

"I am, too. He had Elizabeth bring Will in there as well."

"He did WHAT?"

"Now Grace don't go getting upset."

"Governor…pardon me…Weatherby, sir, may I sign that divorce document now, please?"

"Of course. Anamaria will have to witness it of course," Governor Swann replied.

"That's not a problem," Anamaria added.

Governor Swann placed the document on the table. Grace then picked it up and read. When she was finished she laid it back down and reached for the quill the Governor had laid down for her to use and dipped it in the ink. She carefully and legibly signed her name '_Grace Meaghan Sparrow Turner'_ on the line seeing that '_William Charles Turner II'_ had already been signed and witness by none other than '_James Edward Norrington'_ which made things very interesting. Anamaria then walked over and took the quill from Grace signing her name '_Anamaria Rose Jansen_._'_ The Governor then signed his name at the bottom '_Weatherby Jefferson Swann'_ and underneath writing King's Governor of Port Royal. He then walked over to the table where he had a candle and wax set up to make his seal. Grace watched intently as the Governor set his seal into the document making it official.

"Everything is now official, Miss Sparrow. I'll send this to England as regulations call, but you are now divorced," Governor Swann said.

"So I can marry James now?" Grace asked.

"Not for three months as a waiting period."

"But after that?"

"Yes. Now as for the matter of the child."

"Governor, you know that I've told you she may not be Will's child."

"That's why I'm granting that they child is to remain an open issue and remain in your care. I granted the divorce on the issue of adultery, but I did not state on which party."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes. It can be as though both parties accused each other of adultery and I could find no real proof on either side. If the King grants Beckett clemency then he would use your divorce and what I put down as grounds for it to have you hanged."

"Beckett would use anything to get rid of me that's why we're not going to hand him back to the King."

"You're not?"

"I have every intention on handing him over to Davy Jones and leaving it up to him what happens to the son of a bitch."

"You take a terrible risk if it gets out what you plan to do to Lord Beckett."

"None of those sailors would dare cross James or you but especially James not after watching Jack feed Beckett to the Kraken."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Anamaria, do you think if you helped me that I could go down to the parlor?"

"Are you crazy? Your Admiral would go off the deep end not to mention Jack!" Anamaria exclaimed.

"I have to get out of this bed. I'm going crazy."

"This wasn't my idea."

Anamaria began helping Grace get out of bed reluctantly knowing that the people downstairs were going to be really angry for her later if something went wrong for her doing so.

"I'm telling you look at her eyes more closely, Jack! I thought they were Will's eyes before but now that I take a closer look I see James in her eyes," Elizabeth said looking right into Faith's eyes as she was crouched down in front of the small girl with Jack crouched down right beside her.

"Are you sure, Lizzie? We can't be wrong about this once we're sure!" Jack replied.

"James, come here. No over there to Jack. Now you look and see if you don't see what I'm seeing."

James walked over to Jack and crouched down on the floor next to Faith on the side where Jack was. From the way Jack and Elizabeth were talking it sounded like they were coming to the conclusion that Faith was his daughter, _his daughter_. What a wonderful feeling. Jack looked from James's eyes to Faith's eyes and back, continuing the pattern trying to see what Elizabeth was seeing.

"What is going on here?" Grace asked being helped into the room by Anamaria.

"What are you doing out of bed?" James replied in question getting to his feet, turning around, and running to Grace's side.

"I told you I'm fine, but you didn't answer MY question."

"James is Faith's father!" Jack exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!" Grace, James, and Will all yelled in reply.

"Her eyes. Look at them Grace and you know I'm right."

Grace was silent for a moment thinking back to all the times she looked into her daughter eyes and saw James. Those eyes were the very same eyes she saw when she looked at James. She'd known it all along ever since she'd first held Faith in her arms. She just didn't want to admit it. Her heart knew it but her head didn't want to agree until know. James was Faith's father. It all made perfect sense.

"You are right, Jack. Those are James's eyes. I just never wanted to admit it," Grace said.

James pulled her close, holding her gently and placing a kiss on her forehead. They were a family, a complete family. All would be perfect when they were finally married.

"I'm so sorry, Will. The only compensation I can give you is that you're a free man. Free of the burden of our marriage that should have never happened, free of an adulterous wife, and free of a child that isn't yours," Grace said.

"We were never fated to be together, Grace. It is only right that James is Faith's father. I can hold no grudge for that. Our marriage shouldn't have happened, you're right. It would have never worked between us even if we tried and we both know why," Will replied.

"I'll hold no grudges against you either for the past and what's happened recently. I only hope that in time we could hope to be friends. After all, you are Jack's godson."

"How did you know that?"

"Jack told me."

"I would say that friends is a definite possibility."

Grace smiled as she leaned into James's arms for support. She didn't have all her strength back and still needed the support of another to stand on her own at times. She was glad James was there to help her stand on her own two feet.

"I'm glad to know that Faith is my daughter. She already thought that I was her father," James said.

"You were the closest thing to a father she had known so she had just assumed that you were. Now we know for sure not just in our hearts but in our minds as well that you are," Grace replied.

"Were you serious about letting my brother out of the brig?"

"If you think you can trust him in your sight then by all means go ahead. The governor said that Groves was trustworthy and I think the decision about Gilette should be up to you."

"Beckett and Mercer are not leaving that cell."

"I agree."

"I'll let Jacob and the other two out. Though both Jacob and Gilette had been growing close to Beckett from what the governor said, Jacob more than Gilette. I'll have to keep a sharp eye on them both."

"How do we do that?"

"No idea."

"I want to go with you to get them."

"Absolutely not. You can stay right here in the parlor with Elizabeth and Faith. Jack, Will, and I will go get them."

"And why can't I go?"

"Because you still have to lean on me to stand."

"Good point."

James helped Grace over to the sofa before placing a soft kiss on her head and turning to leave the room.

"Jack, I'd like you and Will to come with me. I'm letting my brother along with Groves and Gilette out of the brig. I don't think it would be wise of me to do it alone," James said.

"Why the other two?" Will asked.

"Governor Swann has expressed a trust in them and I'm sure if all of us put our heads together we can keep an eye on all three of them."

"Still don't trust your brother, eh?" Jack asked while Grace shot him a look.

"No, I don't. He's been under Beckett's wing far too long and in case you didn't notice before, Jack. He's nothing like me."

"I did notice. Let's go pay the prisoners a visit, shall we?"

The three men left the parlor with Jack leading them as Elizabeth scooped Faith up into her arms and walked over to Grace, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sure your Uncle Jack is glad to have his hat back," Grace said to her daughter.

"Mummy, I like Uncle Jack. Can he watch me more?" Faith asked causing her and Elizabeth both to laugh.

"Wait until you and Jack have a child, Elizabeth. Life will become even more interesting then."

"Oh I know. Jack is really good with her though. You should have seen it," Elizabeth stated.

"He's such a kid himself sometimes. That's why I've always loved having him around. You never know what he's going to say or do next."

"That's what makes him Jack. And you're James on the other hand…."

"Don't get me started, Lizzie. I'll never shut up."

"Mummy, Auntie Lizzie, Can I go play?" Faith asked interrupting the chatter.

"Of course you can," Elizabeth replied putting Faith out of her lap to where she was standing facing the two women, "Right, mummy?"

"Yes, sweetie, you can go play. Just don't wonder off," Grace answered.

"I'm going to play pirates outside!" Faith exclaimed as she started to run out of the parlor.

"Go get Anamaria first, Faith Kathleen Norrington!"

"Yes, mummy!"

"I don't know how long it will take me to get used to calling her that."

"It is her name, Grace," Elizabeth replied.

"And somehow, I've felt it all along that James was her father."

"Those eyes of hers say it all don't they?"

"Yes, those eyes do."

James, Jack, and Will had all boarded the Pearl and entered the brig with Grace's first mate Charles, as well as Gibbs, close behind them. All the prisoners jumped to their feet at the site of James with a curiosity of what their Admiral was going to do or say. James glanced over at the cell that was full of non-commissioned men. He spotted Murtogg and Mullroy and knew he had to let them go. They were two of his most loyal men and were not on Beckett's side but only following orders.

"James, I was wondering when you were going to come and speak to me," Jacob said hastily approaching the door of the cell as they all noticed Beckett and Mercer were the only two still seated.

"You may be my brother, Jacob, but I had important things to attend to," James replied approaching his brother.

"Like your whore?"

"You will regret saying those words, mate," Jack spoke from a distance.

"She's my fiancé."

"So it is your child she's having. I never thought you'd stoop so low as to marry a pirate, James."

"Love knows no bounds, Jacob."

"And you commit adultery to have her."

"She's no longer married, Commodore," Will added from beside Jack.

"Such an interesting conversation to be hearing," Becket said from his seat. "What about the other child?"

"That is none of your concern, Lord Beckett," James retorted.

"Then it's safe to assume she's not Mr. Turner's?"

If it were not for the bars in between Beckett and James then there would have sure been bloodshed with Jack involved as well. If not for Will and Gibbs holding the two of them back they would have torn the brig apart.

"Jack, James, that's enough!" Gibbs yelled. "Get a hold of yerselves!"

"I'm fine, Mr. Gibbs, thank you," James said.

"Keep that bastard in those bars and there won't be a problem," Jack added.

"So I assume that Miss Sparrow is still alive?" Beckett asked.

"You would be dead if she wasn't."

"I came here to bring my brother with me, so I could speak with him privately," James stated. "And to show I'm not playing favorites I'm taking Groves, Gilette, Murtogg, and Mullroy as well. The rest of you are staying here. The group of you that are in the cell not with Beckett please allow me to sort through who you are. I have not had the time as of yet. I only just noticed two of you. Once I know who you are I will make a decision about when I will allow you out of that cell. As for you Mr. Mercer, you are being court marshaled by the citizens of Sparrow Island with Governor Swann serving as the judge and the pirates as your jury. The two Sparrow Captains are the executioners here I'm afraid. Lord Beckett, you will have to ask Jack about your fate. It is out of my hands."

"And you allow this admiral?" Lord Beckett asked.

"Yes. And as for the rest of you, the sooner you show we can trust you the quicker you can get out. I would have been here sooner had it not been for the injured Miss Sparrow. When we return to Port Royal you will all be bound to secrecy and compensated."

"I am astonished."

"Don't be they're pirates," Mercer spat.

"And you're the responsible party for my sister nearly losing her life and unborn child. Choose your words wisely, Mercer. As for you, Beckett, you ordered it so I've yet to decide what to do with you but for now, you stay here," Jack said with stern anger.

"Well, said Jack," Will added as he was letting Murtogg and Mullroy out of their cell.

"Thank you, William."

"You still didn't answer the question about her little girl. Faith is it?" Beckett asked mockingly.

"You're treading dangerous waters, Beckett. If Grace were here she would have shot you by now," Will answered.

"You're not the girl's father are you?"

"Sit down and shut your mouth before I do it for you, eh?" Jack spat grabbing the keys from Will and opening the other cell to let out the three officers that shared a cell with Beckett.

James then stepped toward the door of the cell to assist Jack with Will right behind him. They were not about to have any escape attempts. When the door opened, James reached in grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him out kicking Beckett back to the ground with his foot. Will was on the other side pulling out Gilette while Gibbs stood behind them both with his pistol at the ready in case of an escape attempt. Jack was happy behind the door with the keys ready to shut it once James had Groves out. The moment James and Will had Groves clear, Jack slammed the door of the cell shut and click the lock with the key. He then smirked at Beckett as Gibbs waved his pistol and they all strode out of the brig.


	26. No Introductions Needed

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and Faith do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm working on a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven. I need help with prequel titles. If you would like to help please leave your ideas in the comments. November 5, 2007 I've made an edit to Chapter 7 that affects the new chapters.

Chapter 26: No Introductions Needed

Governor Swann was waiting on the beach when the newly freed prisoners arrived with James, Jack, and Will. He noticed that there were two more than he and James had talked about letting out of the brig. Of course he would never question James's judgment about who he let free but he was unsure about whom the other two were.

"Welcome to Sparrow Island boys," Jack said stepping out of the longboat.

"Nice name," Groves remarked.

"Thank you. I couldn't have named it better meself."

"You mean you didn't name it?" Jacob asked.

"No. Gracie did."

"Out of the boat…all of you," James said in an orderly tone. "I'll go over the ground rules before I let any of you in the house."

"Oh this is going to be fun," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"Would you like to go back to the brig, Jacob?"

"No, sir."

"I can handle them, Jack, Mr. Turner."

"If you insist," Jack replied as he and Will turned and went back inside.

"First off I still expect all of you to refer to me as your Admiral. I still hold that position. Lord Beckett has no power anymore. The only one of you allowed to call me by my given name is Commodore Norrington and he must still ask permission first. Are there any questions?"

"No, Admiral," they all replied in a chorus.

"Secondly, Governor Swann is here and still requires your respect as a King's Governor. We will be returning him to Port Royal shortly days along with the rest of the brig without Lord Beckett and Mr. Mercer. You will not report on the whereabouts of this island or what happens to Beckett and Mercer is that clear?"

"Yes, Admiral," all but Jacob answered.

"Commodore?"

"Admiral, what exactly is going to happen to Lord Beckett and Mr. Mercer?" Jacob asked.

"That has yet to be decided but their place in this world is over. Are you clear on your instructions, Commodore?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Thirdly, this house and island belongs to the Sparrow family. You will all show them respect as we are guests here. This island is not under the jurisdiction of the King therefore they do not have to quarter you. Miss Sparrow and Captain Sparrow are doing this out of kindness. Also in return they are getting safe passage within Port Royal for all their times for quartering the King's Navy and a King's Governor. You will show both of them, their family, and their crews respect. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," they all grumbled while Murtogg and Mullroy answered in eager kindness.

"Admiral, permission to speak, sir," Murtogg said.

"Yes, Mr. Murtogg?" James asked.

"Is that the Black Pearl we were on?"

"Yes it was."

"I told you the Black Pearl was a real ship," Murtogg remarked to Mullroy as James laughed.

"Now if you will follow me I will show you inside," James said as he begun to lead the men off the beach and into the Manor.

Grace and Elizabeth were still in the Parlor laughing and talking when Jack and Will came in. They looked over when they heard footsteps to see the two men enter the room.

"So how did it go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can I go murder Beckett now?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, but you can do me a favor and go find my daughter she's outside pretending to be a pirate," Grace answered.

"Make Will do it."

"I asked you to do it, Jack. And she's pretending to be a pirate like her Uncle Jack so therefore you can go get her."

"Alright I'm going but when I come back I'm having some rum," Jack said as he stomped out of the room to go find Faith.

"He's such a baby sometimes," Elizabeth laughed.

"You married him," Grace remarked.

"He's your brother."

"That's a stalemate."

"That it is."

"So, Will, where is James with the three prisoners?"

"Make that five prisoners. There were two noncommissioned men he let go," Will answered.

"Who?" Grace asked.

"A Murtogg and Mullroy."

"Oh…those two. They're a little dumb but good soldiers and James trusts them," Elizabeth added.

"He should be in with them any moment now," Will said.

James then walked into the parlor with the three officers, along with Murtogg and Mullroy, trailing behind.

"No introductions needed, James, some of us have already met," Grace said eyeing Jacob.

"Miss Sparrow," Jacob said politely trying not to be rude for fear of his brother's wrath.

James walked over and planted a soft kiss on Grace's lips before taking a seat beside her.

"They will act accordingly, or they will go back to the brig. I've already told them this," he said not just to Grace but to everyone in the room as Jack ran in with Faith in his arms and Anamaria trailing behind.

"Uncle Jack, can I have the hat back?" Faith asked.

"No!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh Jack just give her the hat. I'll buy you a new one," Grace stated.

"No, Gracie, this one's lucky."

"I don't want to know."

"No you don't," Jack grinned putting Faith down in James's lap.

"Please don't say why in front of my daughter," James said.

"I knew it," Jacob remarked.

"I can put you right back in the brig as quick as I let you out of there, Jacob."

"Yes, sir."

"Faith, why don't you go play with your Uncle Jacob and the other gentlemen over there. Make them be pirates for a bit."

"Ok, Daddy!" Faith exclaimed jumping out of James's lap and running over to the navy officers. "Which one of you is Uncle Jacob?"

"That would be me," Jacob said crouching down to eye level with the small girl. "You must be Faith."

"Yes I am. Daddy said I have to make you and the other men be pirates with me."

"Well if Daddy said you're in charge then where are we off to Captain Faith?"

"Outside!"

"Watch her closely men!" James exclaimed. "I will have all of your heads if you let anything happen to her."

"Yes, Admiral Norrington," they all answered as they followed Faith outside.

"I think they might enjoy their first duty on the island," Elizabeth laughed. "Playing pirates with a five year old."

"It is better than being trapped in a brig," Jack remarked.

"Anything is better than being trapped in a brig," Will added. "Especially a brig with Beckett."

"Will, we were all wondering something," Elizabeth said. "They thought it best I asked."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to return to Port Royal with my father and the naval crewmen now that there is no reason for you to stay? We have all agreed that you are welcome to visit us as our friend anytime you would like."

"I think that would be best, Elizabeth. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Grace, James, and Jack as well. My father has made assurances in Port Royal that you have full clemency and no charges can be placed against you for your associations with the Sparrow family or your marriage to Grace."

"I should thank him next time I see him for that."

"My next step is to see that no charges can be placed against Jack and Grace while they are in Port Royal," Governor Swann said.

"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How long have you been in the room?"

"Not long. Where are Faith and the newly freed prisoners?"

"I sent them to baby-sit," James answered.

"What do you mean?"

"They are playing pirates with my daughter. It's making Jacob be an uncle and keeping the rest of them occupied."

"I see."

"How are you feeling, Grace?"

"Just fine. Thank you for asking," Grace replied before turning to James. "You don't think Jacob will start any trouble if he finds Robert's grave do you?"

"I don't know," James answered. "But I don't want you worrying about it. You need to focus on the baby that you're carrying and not the problems my brother might try to cause."

"Then do you mind helping me back to the bedroom?"

"Not at all."

James then helped Grace up off the sofa. He held her close to him as he helped her out of the Parlor and up the stairs. She was gaining strength with each moment of each day but it still had not returned to her. Without his strength to help her she didn't know how she would make recover. He brought her into the bedroom and helped her back into the bed. He turned away to sit down in a chair but she grabbed his arm.

"Lay down with me for a while, James," she said.

"You know I'd love to make love to you right now," he replied sitting on the bed next to where she lay.

"I know."

"For now I'll just hold you. I don't want to endanger our baby."

"Neither do I."

James reached down and pulled off his boots leaving them on the floor. He then stood up and removed his coat placing it on the chair that sat across the room.

"Are you comfortable or would you like to change?" he asked.

"I'd prefer something different," she answered.

"Like what?"

"A bodice would be more comfortable than what I'm wearing."

"I think I need Elizabeth's help for this. I'll be right back."

Grace laughed as James left the room and went downstairs back to the parlor. Elizabeth, Jack, Governor Swann, and Will looked over to see him back with a worried look.

"Is something wrong with Gracie?" Jack asked.

"No. She's fine," James answered. "Elizabeth, she needs your help with something do you mind going and helping her?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth answered as she got up and left the parlor to go upstairs to Gracie and James' room.

"So James what happened to your coat?" Jack asked.

"I left it upstairs. I'm on vacation, Jack. I don't have to be in uniform all the time."

"Speaking of vacations…you do need to plan to set up a house with your family in Port Royal for part of the year. You will have to spend time serving your commission," Governor Swann said.

"I don't intend on bringing Grace to Port Royal as my wife until after she has the baby, Weatherby. I don't want to subject her to anymore of the gossip than I must."

"I understand, James."

"In case you haven't noticed by now. The women in that town do talk. I don't want them talking about Grace the way they talk about everyone else."

"I'll do my best to keep them from causing any problems when you do come," Will piped in.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner. That is much appreciated."

"It's not a problem. Though I'm not the only one you have to worry about."

"I've noticed, but I'll handle Jacob. He'll cooperate or I'll have him shipped back to England faster than he can open his mouth."

"You really don't trust him, do you?" Jack questioned.

"Obviously, Jack. I didn't think you trusted him, either."

"I don't but he's not your brother."

"No but he's going to be my brother-in-law soon."

"You have a point."

Elizabeth then strode back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Lizzie, what's that look for?" Jack asked.

"James, Grace is asking for you," she answered as she sat down next to Jack.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," James replied.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, Jack. I just helped James out with a problem he couldn't handle," Elizabeth responded.

"Is Gracie ok?"

"She's fine, Jack. She just needed someone to help her out with something that only a woman could do. Stop being so nosy."

This caused James and Will to burst into laughter. Jack's expression turned into a scowl as he turned his back to Elizabeth. She stuck her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek causing him to give a sheepish grin.

"I'll take my leave now. My fiancé is expecting me," James said getting up to leave.

"Do you want us to monitor to the baby-sitting team?" Jack asked.

"Just make sure they don't cause any trouble, and if they try send Elizabeth to get me. I don't want to get Grace upset."

James then turned to leave and walked out of the parlor. He then walked up the stairs and down the hall of the manor into the bedroom that he shared with Grace. He stepped inside to see her sitting up on the bed. He then shut the door behind him and walked across the room sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Are you much more comfortable now?" he asked.

"Yes, very," she said taking his hand and placing it on the small swell of her stomach.

"No introduction necessary here," he replied with a smile.

"No, not at all. Our little one is growing."

"I can't wait until we can finally be a real family, Grace. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife, James. I want us to be a real family."

"We will be, Grace. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

James leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Stay here with me for a while?" Grace asked.

"Anything you want," he replied.


	27. Life and Conflict

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secrets of The Sparrow

Genre: Drama/Romance/General/Humor

Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: A new pirate ship threatens The Pearl, a ship named The Sparrow, but the Captain of this ship is no ordinary pirate. The captain of The Sparrow is a woman fiercer than Jack Sparrow could ever dream of being and quite familiar with the witty, rum drinking Captain. She even threatens the happiness of his closest friends. Until things change and allies are made against those who want to end piracy in the Caribbean. Through these allies and exchanges friendships are made, loves collide, secrets are revealed, and romance ensues. In the end together they will all stand, in one way or another, connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Disney but Grace and other original characters do belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Pairings: Grace/James, Jack/Elizabeth, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest.

Author's Note: This is supposed to take place just a few months after At World's End. I know that will not immediately work into the plot and it cannot because of the new characters involved and how they have to work on the story first. Because no one knows will happen in At World's End I will assume all of that. The things from Dead Man's Chest will work their way in as the plot provides them too. I found a timeline and I'm not sure if it's official or not but I worked with it to shape my story. Also I just recently extended the summary from what it has been. I felt it needed some additions. If you've started reading the story before December 23, 2006 then some minor year changes have been made due to that timeline. I've bolded and underlined the changes. They start in Chapter 2. Also, I'm working on a prequel story you'll see why after reading chapter seven. I need help with prequel titles. If you would like to help please leave your ideas in the comments. November 5, 2007 I've made an edit to Chapter 7 that affects the new chapters.

A/N (2): Thanks so much to my beta…yes I finally got one! Erica dawn you are amazing! Also this chapter contains a bit of smut. Thought I'd warn you. Leia

Chapter 27: Life and Conflict

Jacob felt that maybe he could be a proper uncle to his niece even if she was fond of playing pirates. She was still his blood no matter what he thought of her mother. Faith was his brother's child.

"Uncle Jacob, are you really my uncle?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Faith. I'm really your uncle. I'm your daddy's brother," Jacob answered the curious little girl the best he could.

"Do you sail away a lot like Daddy?"

"Yes. We're both in the Navy."

"So you're not a pirate like Uncle Jack?"

"No," Jacob replied shortly. He didn't want to upset his niece with his view of pirates for fear of his elder brother's wrath if he did.

Jacob took his niece's hand to walk her around the island and play with her some more. He spotted Groves and Gillette stopped a short distance away with something seemingly catching their attention. He walked over to where they were still holding Faith's hand curious as to what they were staring so intently at.

"What have you found?" Jacob asked.

"Something that might interest you," Gillette replied.

"I want no part in this, Commodore. As you can see it's none of our business," Groves said. "I don't think your niece should be involved either. I'll take her to play some more or back inside."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Jacob remarked. "Faith, go with Lieutenant Groves. He's going to take you to play some more."

Faith let go of Jacob's hand and wondered away as Groves walked over toward her offering his hand.

"Hello, Faith. I'm Lieutenant Groves. I hear you like to play pirates," Groves said to her as he crouched down to her level.

"I do," the little girl replied timidly.

"Come on. I'll take you to play," Groves said taking her hand and leading her away.

James lay in the bed facing Grace. Neither one of them had made it to sleep. He gently caressed her face and leaned in placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. When their lips parted Grace met him with a smile and ran a hand through his hair. She loved the feeling of his real hair. She loved the way he looked at her with those eyes of his, those green eyes. His eyes could see right through her right through to her very soul. She matched the loving reflection in his eyes with her own dark orbs.

"I love you so much, James," she spoke softly.

"I love you, too, Gracie," he replied with a smile. "More than anything."

"I know you think I'm delicate right now but, James, I want you to make love to me."

"Oh Gracie," he spoke as he lightly cupped her face with his hand. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you."

Grace smiled at him her brown eyes aglow, "Then by all means, my love, I am yours."

James leaned into her pulling her face towards his and capturing her lips in a kiss. Grace's hand pulled tight to his hair as she pulled her body closer in to him and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Jacob stood there giving Gillette an intent look of interest. He wondered what the two Lieutenants had found that could possibly interest him. It also made him question the reasons as to why Groves would not want to be involved.

"Well, Captain, what is it that you have found?" Jacob asked with intense curiosity.

"Step closer and have a look for your own eyes, Commodore. I do believe it speaks for itself," Gillette replied.

Jacob stepped closer and spotted what appeared to be a gravestone. He took another step taking a closer look and noticed the writing on the stone, _Robert James Norrington, beloved son of Grace and James, born and died 1724_. Of all the things to be kept hidden this was the icing on the cake for Jacob. His brother had another child he never mentioned with his whore that he planned to marry. At least he'd make child number three legitimate but she was still nothing but an adulterous whore in Jacob's eyes.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Captain Gillette," Jacob spoke before turning to go back indoors and confront his brother about this find.

James and Grace were entangled in each other Grace was completely nude as she had already been shed of her bodice. James captured her lips once more as he hovered over her in nothing but his trousers. Grace's had roamed down his chest, which was almost absent of hair except a small trail above the start of his breeches that ran down to his groin. He kissed Grace again with passionate fury as she reached for the button on his trousers. James put his hand over hers and helped her as his mouth began to roam from her lips and down to her neck.

"James," she moaned out in a soft whisper.

James parted from her for a moment to remove his breeches and tossed them to the floor. He then gently crawled back on top of her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Grace smiled at him before replying with a sweet, loving kiss. James entwined his hands with hers deepening the kiss as he entered her. She slid her hands down his back digging her nails in and his erect member moved inside her and allowing a moan to escape her lips as they became once again captured in his.

Elizabeth and Jack were enjoying a laugh with Will and Anamaria when Jacob came bursting into the parlor. The other four people turned to spot the infuriated Commodore standing in their presence without the others or Faith.

"Where is my brother?" Jacob asked in a severe tone.

"Jacob, there is no need for such a tone!" Elizabeth exclaimed in response.

"You, Mrs. Sparrow, have nearly lowered yourself to that of my brother's whore."

Jack nearly leapt from his seat to respond in defensive anger, "You, Commodore, James's brother or not will not speak to my wife or of my sister in that manner. Do it again and it may be the last thing you say."

"You're not my problem, Sparrow. I have a matter to discuss with my brother."

"He is busy tending to my sister so you'll just have to cool your heels here for a bit, mate."

"So James can spend his time shagging her? What's the use? She's already pregnant."

"Sit down, Commodore, or you might find yourself back in the brig," Will piped up.

"What's it your concern? It was you their affair was adulterous treachery committed against."

"I'm past that, Commodore. Life must go on," Will said trying to hide the taste of bitterness for love he still held in his heart.

"Life may be going on but before the Commodore completely loses his temper I'll go fetch the Admiral," Anamaria said getting out of her seat and leaving the room.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere," Jacob said taking a seat.

"Why don't you tell us what your problem is, Jacob?" Elizabeth asked.

"I believe I do have a title," he replied sharply.

"If you had my respect I'd use it."

"I stumbled upon a certain gravestone of my nephew."

"Oh that," Jack spoke in realization that his ill-fated nephew's grave had caused another issue.

James collapsed on the bed beside Grace pulling her next to him and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. They had both enjoyed the pleasure of their lovemaking. Grace had realized that he had been more gentle than usual, probably out of respect of their child that she carried inside her. She smiled placing a hand over the swell of her stomach feeling him wrap his arms around her and slide one hand down to join hers over where their child lay growing within her.

Anamaria had walked up the stairs at a hurried place and then down the corridor to reach the door of the bedroom that Grace was sharing with James. She paused for a moment taking a breath before knocking.

The careful attention that James and Grace were paying exclusively to each other was broken when the knock came at the door. The both of them glanced over to it before wondering what could possibly be interrupting them this time.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Anamaria, Admiral," a voice called from the other side of the door. "Your presence is required downstairs quite urgently."

"Thank you, Anamaria. I'll be right down."

"I'm going with you, James," Grace said turning to look at him.

"Gracie, there is no need. You're still not well from your wound and you're still quite delicate."

"If you thought I was too delicate we would not have just made love."

"Gracie…" he sighed.

"I'm going, James."

"I don't want anything happening to you again or to the baby."

"I'm not glass, James. I'm not going to break. I'm a Sparrow that's going to become your wife soon. Give me credit for being stronger than that," she retorted as she began to move to get out of the bed.

"I can never argue with you and win, can I?" he asked getting out of the bed.

"No," she smiled in his direction as she got out of the bed and turned to face him.

Anamaria had returned to the parlor to find absolute chaos. Jack was being held back by Will and Elizabeth was standing in between her husband and the young Commodore. Before the young woman was able to react Lieutenant Groves had entered with Faith. Anamaria ran over to the young girl and scooped her up making an effort to remove her from the room as quickly as possible before any violence erupted between her two uncles. As she left the room with she spotted Grace and James coming down the stairs.

"Grace, James, it's getting bad in there," she spoke as she clung protectively to Faith.

"What's going on?" Grace asked reaching the bottom of the stairs and approaching Anamaria, placing a hand on her daughter.

"Jack and the Commodore are near to fighting. Will and Elizabeth were barely keeping them apart when I got back in the room and saw the Lieutenant bringing Faith in," Anamaria replied as Grace leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Jacob really wants to go back to the brig it seems," James said placing a kiss on Faith's head as well and a protective arm around Grace.

"I should warn you both, it's about your son. He found the gravestone."

"James, we should have seen this coming," Grace said giving him a weary look.

"You might better let me handle this, Grace. I'll meet you outside when I'm done with my brother," James said leaving Grace standing there with Anamaria and Faith.

James walked into the parlor wearing only his trousers and his coat due to his hurried effort to get dressed. He spotted that Jack had Jacob pinned against the far wall and cleared his throat loudly. His effort to get attention did not seem to catch anyone's attention.

"Jack!" he exclaimed loudly, almost in a shouting tone. "Let him go."

Jack heard the familiar voice of the Admiral and released Jacob from his grip. He slowly stepped back and turned around so he would be able to see everyone in the room. Jacob stepped away from the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Jacob, you have no reason to smirk," James stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "You've caused enough trouble. I'm about to have you sent back to the brig."

"And this has enough importance to bring you away from your whore?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, you may say what you like about me, but you will not disrespect the woman I love. She is to be my wife and is the mother of my children."

"How many times has she carried your child, James?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I can't inquire as to how many children my brother has made even if their mother is no better than strumpet?"

James was at his wits end with Jacob. He was done listening to him rattle off abuses directed at Grace. Looking at his brother in a calm but angered manner he stepped in closer to him and before anyone in the room could notice what had happened James's fist had collided with Jacob's face knocking the younger Norrington to the ground.

"I've told you, Jacob, I will not tolerate you disrespecting Grace," James said sternly as he stepped away from Jacob rubbing his knuckles. "Throw him back in the bring. Put him in the brig on _The Sparrow_ not _The Black Pearl_. I don't want him associating with Beckett or causing any more problems."

"Where are you going, James?" Elizabeth asked questionably as James was turning to leave the room.

"To see to Grace," James answered as he left the Parlor.

Jacob wasn't even completely to his feet when Jack took hold of him by the arm again pulling him up hastily. He wanted to give him another punch but felt that the one James had given him should have done enough good.

"William, give me some help throwing this disrespectful ingrate back in the brig," Jack said keeping a firm hold on Jacob.

Grace sat on the sand letting her feet catch the waves of the water. She watched as Faith ran in and out of water. She loved the comfort the beach gave her. It was home. She smiled at her daughter watching as the little girl ran right to her making the water splash all over the two of them. She reached for the Faith pulling her into her arms and embracing her. Grace could never put into words how much she loved her daughter. She was so far her only surviving child. After the loss of a son and two miscarriages she knew why James was overly concerned for her. Neither of them wanted to go through the loss of a child again. She placed a kiss on Faith's cheek and turned her head to see James walking over to them.

"James," she said with a smile.

"Did you send Anamaria in?" he asked.

"No. She left to give Faith and I some mother and daughter time. We haven't had it since I got hurt in Tortuga. Faith needs it as much as I do."

"I missed mummy, Daddy," Faith said as she snuggled into Grace.

"I know, sweetheart," James said with a smile.

"What did you do with the problem?" Grace asked.

"I had them put him in the brig of The Sparrow after I hit him."

"Why did you hit him?"

"Because he couldn't stop disrespecting you."

"I love you," Grace said with complete adoration.

"I love you and our family we have together. I won't have anyone affronting that," James replied as he got down on his knees, leaned in, and kissed her.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Faith asked as James and Grace broke the kiss with a laugh.

"Of course you get a kiss," James said gave his daughter a kiss.

"Now mummy is jealous. She wants a kiss, too," Grace stated with a bit of a giggle.

"Ok, mummy, you get kisses, too," Faith replied as Grace gave her daughter a kiss.

"The two of you are soaked. Let's get you in and get you dry," James said as Faith and Grace both splashed water at him when the next wave hit.


End file.
